The King of Humans
by West-Door-88
Summary: What happens if a human is reborn into the universe of 'Highschool DXD' with a Sacred Gear that belongs to another universe? World-Domination... I guess... Oh, did I mention that my Sacred Gear is too OP? AU-OP/OC-SI/OC-Reincarnation-Major 'The God of Highschool' Crossover-Rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1: A Sage's Wisdom

**This is my first fanfic ever so… please be kind… and be understandable… and please know the fact that English isn't my first language… and please don't forget to review and follow… Pretty please?**

 **Ahem. Anyways, this story is based on the universe 'Highschool DxD' but will have extremely many characters and terms from 'The God of Highschool'. So I would recommend that you go and read that Manwha(Korean Comic) right now. And be sure to read it all the way through because if you don't, this story will basically be a spoiler for you.**

 **Lastly, enjoy the story and don't forget to read 'The God of Highschool' if you didn't! And don't forget to review, fav and follow! And I don't own 'Highschool DxD' or 'The God of Highschool'! Those two belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi and Yongje Park!**

 **Now read the story.**

* * *

 **The King of Humans**

* * *

The pain, the agony of being born is recorded and reminded every time to me. The pain of the extreme pressure squeezing my head, the stress that I had to endure for 365 days staring into the dark, with no food, with no water and no Wi-Fi, the despair of the fact that I actually died…

These emotions, blended, mixed and at its peak, burst out of me as I wailed and screamed in agony and pain. Practically I was introduced to my 'mother's outstretched arms in less than a minute but I could swear that I was in hell and screaming my head off for at least five minutes, not for 56.7 seconds.

When I was greeted by the warmth of my 'mother', my screaming stopped gradually as I hugged tightly against her. That was when I was aware of somebody else's screaming. They were close, _very_ close. Then, I realized my 'mother' was holding another baby who was still screaming. ' _Oh_ ' I realized. ' _I have a twin_ '. Then, the darkness consumed me.

* * *

For some time, I had no idea why my mind was so calm when learning the fact that I have been reincarnated. But also being reincarnated into a different world from my own. The universe of Highschool DXD. If this was a normal situation I would've turned into a hysterical being and had gone crazy. Heck. I should've gone crazy when learning I was Hyoudou Issei's older twin brother, but the only reaction from me was a twitch in my eye as I began to sweat.

My behavior was not normal. I was too calm, too self-aware and I haven't even gotten close of having mental issues which having one at this point, is considered normal. No… what the heck is wrong with me then?

…

Little did I know, that that question would be answered after a few years from now.

* * *

"Nii-san! Let me go! Let me go! I hadn't seen the best part yet!"

SMACK

"YEOCH!"

SMACK

"I THOUGHT I TAUGHT YOU BETTER!"

TWACK

"HYAAA!"

I huffed before I dragged a half-dead little brother by his ankle as I made my way through. Stupid little brother… seriously! His pervertness has risen to a state that I couldn't possibly measure nor predict. And don't start with the two perverts that hang around with him. Their skills created by their pervertness easily surpassed average humans and their reputation makes me wonder what kind of environment that those two must have gone through or what their parents taught them. But then again. The same could go to my brother. But as soon as he started to set his goal to become a harem king, I gave up on saving his tainted soul.

…

Okay, maybe some parts could've been my problem for I accidently didn't delete my browsing history on the internet and indirectly introducing him to the world of manga and anime. But that didn't mean he should morph into a high-class, A+ pervert! That defies all logic! But then again, it works perfectly with anime logic which is 90% bullshit but at the same time, understandable. However, I tried my best to knock in some common sense into his brain or at least train his body to act instinctively negative towards lewd stuff. Unfortunately, it didn't do much, no scratch that. It did nothing but only raising his level of lust. And now he literally became a peeping-tom with his two degenerate male friends. So I expected his pervertness but am still trying to teach him not to express vulgar expressions outrightly in public. Keyword: trying.

…

Aw fucking hell… at least that didn't happen to me… I on the other hand became a delinquent… I know! I know a delinquent is almost bad as a pervert but that's what the society marked me as! For fuck's sake, I only took a few martial art lessons namely Muay Thai, Renewal-Taekwondo, ITF(International Taekwondo Federation), Boxing, (Self-Revised)Kyokushin and Freestyle-Karate.

…

Okay, maybe a lot for an average person but still though, this is a world where you are utterly powerless unless you train your body and mind and being born with legitimately cool sacred gear, which I somehow have one. This sacred gear, was activated as soon as my birth for the stress, anger, despair and pain all affected my body causing my sacred gear(but one question to god, does the sacred gear manifest inside the human after they are born or before that?) to be unlocked. I was pretty sure that many others unlocked their sacred gears too as soon as they were born but since they are babies and have no control over god's given powers, slowly let their sacred gears to become dormant. But thankfully, I'm no ordinary baby and I took control of my powers after recognizing my sacred gear had been awaken after a few weeks after my birth.

My sacred gear was, _Sage's Wisdom_ ; a freaking eyeball that granted me wisdom and knowledge… that enables me to control the four main forces in nature: Gravity, Electromagnetic Force, Strong Force and Weak Force. Also I have power over every 'power' that exists on earth: Inertia, Friction, Attraction, Repulsion and Acceleration.

…

Yeah I think that's it. I could control those powers with ease. If I remember correctly, _Sage's Wisdom_ was originated from a Manhwa 'God of High-School' where one of the villains wielded it with almost no problem at all. Heck, he also announced setting Asia back to stone-age just by using Strong Nuclear Force while smiling.

…

Tempting but I'll pass.

I don't know how this eyeball full of wisdom and knowledge from a different universe happens up to be stuck to my left socket in yet another different universe. But I ain't complaining cause this is too good to be true. Because of this miracle I was able to slowly gain my sanity and keep a cool head. Now, about my delinquent life…

At the first day of school I witnessed a group of boys from another school harassing a few girls from our school. They had piercings, acted tough and smelled of smoke and the girls clearly looked troubled and scared. I kindly asked the group of boys to back off and stop harassing my 'kouhai's while grabbing an outstretched hand of a jock who tried to grab one of the girl's shoulders, forcefully. The jock that had his wrist grabbed let out a laugh of disbelief before delivering a punch to my face.

 _[Zero Friction]_

Receiving no damage my eyes narrowed as I added pressure to the jock's wrist, breaking it. After that it was basically a one sided battle as I easily punched, kicked and immobilized the other group members. After that incident rumor spread like wildfire all over the school and I became one of the 'princes' of the school. And I finally knew why Sasuke had such a hard time in the academy. I had to use immense skills of parkour to escape from the fangirls or I had to use my charisma to fend them off. But, I normally use the formal option… which leads to gaining more fangirls…

…

FUCK!

Anyway here I am, dragging my dear perverted brother by the ankle as I lead him out of the incoming danger. Being caught by the girls.

"Hmmph, Nii-san has no appreciation of oppais… You don't know the beauty of them nor how important that is to me! You have no rights to stop me from getting what I want! As your brother and as a human being I command you to release me!"

I deadpanned at my pouting little brother before waiting for it.

' _3… 2… 1 and…'_

"HYYAAAA!"

"NO! NO! NOT THERE! WE'RE SORRY! WE'RE SORRY!"

I raised an eyebrow before smirking at Issei.

"You were saying?"

"... thank you…" Issei, with his face pale replied earnestly and I responded with an approving smile before I dragged him to our classroom. People were shocked when they learned that Issei and I were related. A hot headed male full of lust and a cool headed male with pride. A pervert and a prince. Two classes that are so far away, that their distance couldn't be measured… are born twins. That did shock every girl in this academy making all the girls sending death threats to Issei, daring him to corrupt me.

…

I sure as hell, didn't liked it. I would do nothing to help Issei if he got bad-mouthed and physically punished for his pervertness because he got what he deserved. However, I would never let anybody harass my brother for that stupid reason. So what did I do? I slammed my mechanical pencil into the wall, penetrating it along with a fly that happened to be flying next to a girl who was insulting Issei saying that the air around him will taint my pure aura… And I warned them, to bad-mouth my little brother with good reason, with a reason that I can comprehend, not the shitty reasons that were used just now.

…

The classroom became so quiet that one could hear the pin drop. Then the girl burst into tears and ran away saying stuff like _'Sora-kun hates me'_ and _'... what should I do…'_

…

Don't worry, she got over it in less than a week.

' _Hah…'_ I sighed before staring up to the distant sky. _'Now's the time for boring physics…'_ One good thing about the eyeball in my left socket is that it can grant me 100% perfect scores on exams, quizzes and stuff where you use your brain, knowledge and logic. The bad part is that classes are boring except for literature related classes, because at least I could have some time using my head…But science related subjects?... They are boring the crap out of me making me hate them more than I used to.

* * *

"You what?"

"I-I got a girlfriend! I-I managed to get a girlfriend! Nii-san! My first step towards being a harem king is taken!"

I stared at Issei in disbelief before letting out a large sigh as I tilted my head upwards to the sky. _'So… it happens…'_

I faced Issei before grabbing his shoulders. "Issei" I said seriously.

"H-huh? Y-yeah?"

"Take it slow and don't be a opened pervert and… have a good time"

Issei, bracing himself for harsh words of calling him a liar looked at me with surprise. Then his face split into a grin.

"I sure will!"

' _Goodbye old life'_


	2. Chapter 2: Ningen Ja Nai!

**Double update? Yup. Double update.**

* * *

 **The King of Humans**

* * *

"Hello~ I'm Yumma, Issei-san's girlfriend. Please take good care of me~"

Before me was a girl with black hair and a beautiful face, body structure and a very calming voice. Of course, as expected from a fallen.

"Hyoudou Sora" I reply nodding my head as I outstretched my hand. "Take good care of my brother, even though he may seem quite a handful-"

"HEY!"

"-please be calm with him"

"I will do my best Sora-kun!"

I chuckled before making eye contact with Issei.

"Well then" I said as I heaved my book bag over my shoulder. "I'll leave you two lovebirds alone, have a nice day!"

"Bye~"

"See-yah nii-san!"

As soon as I departed from them I dropped my smile. To think that beauty will kill my beloved brother… the thought itself...

…

 _ **Infuriates Me**_

But then, I had no intention of changing the Canon into something completely different resulting more disastrous results in the future. Issei enjoyed his life as a devil more than a human. By becoming a devil, he was happy for he could finally chase his dream, even though it was stupid as hell.

…

Fuck, I feel angry. I need…

"HEY!"

I slowly turn my head to see a group of thugs walking menacingly towards my direction.

"Hyoudou Sora… this is our rev-"

 _[Superman Punch]_

No matter how stupid it sounds, that was the official name for the punch and it was deadly as hell if it hit its target successfully, which it did.

"Oi! We didn't even star- OMPH!"

"Yeo, yeo, didn't you know that the first mover always wins? Besides-" I smiled and it wasn't a smile you see in a field full of flowers or the smile you do to your loved ones. It was a smile diabolical and menacing. Filled with sadism I sent my elbow to crash into a thug's ear. "-great timing boys…"

 _Jab, straight, jab, jab, straight, hook, straight_

"... I was actually looking for something to release my anger on"

Screams were heard in the alleyway as two certain figures watched me intently. And I had a good feeling of who they were.

* * *

"... He sure is impressive for a human"

"That I agree Sona, extreme fighting skills, learned and mastered multiples of martial arts, a complete monster, ruthless and…" A certain red haired demon smirked at her friend before damaging her pride. "Getting the top score without getting anything wrong and beating you non-stop in chess~! What a interesting human indeed~"

The Sitri's face turned into a deep shade of red in pure anger and humiliation as she remembered her absolute defeat during her chess match with Sora during a chess tournament held by the Student Council at the school festival.

" _Yeo, yeo… Sona senpai, you weren't a bad opponent… but, ehh… you weren't that good either… so… I guess you're in the middle?"_

After Sora pissed on her pride Sona Sitri a moment later screamed, breaking her 'cool' facade as she flipped the chess board as she swore to bring the damned male to his knees. Nobody, _nobody_ had ever defeated her like that. Nobody fought her in chess with their eyes full of _boredom_. The minute Sona saw boredom in her opponents eyes she became irritated that her opponent wasn't taking the game seriously. After losing a rook with two of her knights she became desperate and by curiosity she looked up towards Sora's face again. He was yawning. Sona swore, to make that male regret to ever cross her, to break that male into pieces for her to pick up and play with, to humiliate that male. And the pain still goes on up until now, accumulating each time she lost.

15:0

"W-whatever Rias. Let's-"

"Yeo, yeo"

Both devils froze on spot by hearing the familiar catchphrase of their familiar kouhai.

"Who's there?"

They started to sweat.

"I'm not in a good mood… so this is the last time I'll ask. Who's there?"

"We have to leave. NOW!" Hissed Rias as she and Sona quickly teleported back to Kuoh.

"..."

Sora poked his head through where the two devils were spying on him. He stared hard and harder before sighing to himself.

"... traces of magic eh?... Dear gods, devils are getting sloppier these days…" That was when Sora noticed the time via his wristwatch. His face morphed into an ugly scowl before lightly bouncing on his feet. "Shit I'm late"

With a quick sprint he was over the buildings and the roofs of Kuoh as he raced through the village, jumping, rolling and mostly running… and his anger was still not doused.

* * *

I stayed in Kuoh until I felt a slight headache. Ah… it must be my mind resisting against Raynare's magic. Sorry fallen, but I have trained my mind through meditation for stuff like this… and I'll tell you that it's never going to work…

After the pain went away I sighed before I wiped the sweat from my brow. It was a nice workout… but I was still stressed out. The guilt and anger of leaving my little brother to die was unexplainable. I just wished that I could've done something to help achieve his dream without having to die and go through shit that's about to come. But… I was scared that the story might stray off the canon and in the end resulting a horrible ending for me and my brother… I couldn't allow that risk so I had to become a bystander and watch my brother getting slaughtered by that fallen…

"Gods…" I whispered looking above. "Devils…" I said glancing downwards. "Humans…" I finished staring through nothing. "I blame it on all of you…"

* * *

I woke up early and left home early before my brother woke up. I couldn't possibly muster the courage to look directly at his face. He changed… my brother has changed so much. From the wisdom of the eye, I managed to analyze my brother across from my room. He was stronger, he became faster, he became a _devil,_ his fucking soul _tainted._ What a humorless joke, just because of the object that he was born with which was supposed to be a so called 'miracle' was the reason why he was killed and later… forced to turn into a supernatural being. I laughed, it was a hollow one with no warmth in it, no joy, no energy, just… hollowness. Then school started with my brother coming in class just in time.

Math…

…

Let's get over with this.

* * *

"Nii-san!"

"?"

"*huff* *huff*"

"..."

"Do you remember Yuuma-chan? My girlfriend? The one that I took out to date with?"

"... hell yes I do. It's not a everyday occurance to see your unsavable little brother getting a hot girlfriend" I replied grinning a bit. My reply seemed to relax Issei as he let out a great sigh of relief.

"Whew… Nobody remembers Yuuma-chan, not even Motohama or Matsuda… I thought I was losing my mind…"

"Oh look! There's a bunny girl!"

"WHERE!"

"Your mind is working perfectly Issei"

"Hey! That's not nice!"

I chuckled as we made our way back home. Today at school, Issei looked really lost as nobody remembered his girlfriend, 'Yuuma'. I managed to avoid him during the whole class but I had to stick with him at the end of school to walk him back home… and to confront a fallen.

And… I feel his presence… along with his killing intent.

"Ho, what is this?"

There he was. With his trench coat and his fedora. Exactly in the anime. As he took a step forward I instinctively positioned myself between him and Issei, allowing my body to be a buffer for my little brother.

"A human with a stray? Hmmm… that is very rare…"

"Who are you?"

"Silence human" The fallen sneered. "Move away from that thing-"

"Don't call him a 'thing'"

"-so I can kill-"

 _[Repulsion + Acceleration×5]_

Without giving the bastard any time, I dashed towards him and driving my fist into his abdomen. The fallen widened his eyes in shock before coughing up blood as he went tumbling away. My eyes, were wide in anger as my figure trembled, mouth and fist clenched I sent a glare of hatred towards the fallen.

"Calling my brother a 'thing' is one thing but… outrightly claiming to kill him? You… what's with that expression? Shocked? Hehehe… You came towards my brother, leaking killing intent and you weren't even prepared to die? You…" My breathing became more ragged as my eyes pupils became smaller and smaller, until my whites were all that were seen. I slowly walked towards the broken fallen as he painfully got up. Before he fully got up, I zoomed in front of him and grabbed one of his wings, that he pulled out as he tried to regain his position.

"... piece of shit"

The fallen screamed as I bent his wings with my right elbow and my left knee. Cradling his broken black wing, he kept on screaming and rolling over and over. But… it wasn't enough.

 _[The Kick of Red Phoenix]_

A kick revisioned from kyokushin and a basic move that I ripped off from the second wieler of the wisdom of the sage, Daewi Han. A kick that maximizes the surface waves sending a strong shockwave to the opponent. The screaming intensifies.

 _[The Kick of Red Phoenix]_

It grew louder.

 _[The Kick of Red Phoenix]_

And louder.

 _[The Kick of Red Phoenix]_

And louder

 _[The Kick of-]_

"Nii-san!" I was suddenly hugged behind as Issei tried his best to hold me off. "Nii-san! Please! Enough is enough! Please stop! Don't kill him, please!"

The screaming stopped only the sound of pained breathing was heard along with the sound, out of breath, and the sound full of fear, trembling like a leaf in a storm. I stopped and turned around hugging the trembling Issei.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry Ise… I'm sorry… I'm sorry I scared you like that… I'm sorry"

"It's okay nii-san, it's okay… it's okay…"

Then a bright light emitted out of nowhere as a figure stepped out from the magic circle. Including the figure I sensed two more around the area.

"Arara… to see a human defeat a fallen… I knew you were strong Sora-kun but I never knew you would be _that_ strong…"

"R-Rias senpai?!"

Issei's face instantly turned into confusion as he tried to figure out why his red haired senior suddenly showed up via a magic portal. However, I was stoic as I kept my voice level.

"Rias Gremory… you two, come out from your hiding spots, I can feel your presence"

After a brief moment two figures merged out. A white haired girl and a black haired one. The whitey twitched ever so slightly as she kept her guard up so did the black haired girl but she was calmer than the other as she gave me an amused smile.

"My, my, a human to detect us. You sure are fu-"

"I want explanations"

Not wanting to hear more of her, I spoke my own words. Akeno, obviously hurt by the fact that I interrupted her speech, pouted.

"Ara, ara, Sora-ku-"

"I said I wanted explanations. Do not make me repeat again"

Akeno's smile became a bit more strained.

"Come with us Sora-kun, then I will explain what happened to your brother and why there are some _bad_ people after him"

"..."

I gave Rias Gremory a quick nod before I helped Issei on his feet.

"Let's go"

* * *

"So… you basically revived my dead brother and in exchange enslaved him. Correct?"

I was sipping tea in the occult research club as I quietly listened to Rias' explanation of what happened to Issei and the system of 'Evil Pieces' and 'Peerage'. In the room was Yuuto Kiba, Toujou Koneko, Rias Gremory, my little brother and I. Himejima Akeno was the one to volunteer to deal with the fallen devil that I managed to beat up so she wasn't present. Yet.

"No, I-"

"Thank you" I said interrupting her sentence.

"Huh?"

"Thank you for reviving my brother, even though I'm not sure he wants it or not…"

"I-it's okay nii-san! I can get used to it!"

"Then I will thank you Rias Gremory, for giving him back to me" I said bowing down at the last syllable.

"A-ah, I see-"

"But-" I lifted my head up to stare directly into her eyes as I gave her a cold emotionless stare. "-the minute you treat Ise without respect, the minute you treat Ise like a slave, a dog, a toy, I will, I swear that I will kill you"

The temperature in the room drastically dropped as Kiba tensed as his fingers twitched a bit. Koneko on the other hand did no such thing. The minute I threatened Rias she took off from her sitting spot and tried to subdue me. However, I could see her movements as clear as day and I was a lot more faster than her.

 _[Re-Taekwondo Goryeo]_

Huh. Her body can take the damage and blocking all of the three kicks I gave her? That was impressive even for a devil. Koneko went skidding back to where she sat and stopped as she made contact with the sofa.

"ENOUGH! Koneko stay down!"

"But-"

"Stay down!"

"... yes Buchou"

"Sora-kun" Rias said focusing her attention back to me. "I will promise that I will never treat Issei-kun like a slave or a dog or something worthless. But…"

Now it was her time to stare at me with her cold unmoving eyes. "... attack my peerage like that again and I will kill you"

"..."

"..."

"I won't unless they attack me first or provoke me enough to do so"

"... Acceptable" She relaxed as she sat back sipping her tea. We enjoyed the silence enjoying our tea although the others looked highly disturbed and uncomfortable.

"Do you want to join my peerage?" The Gremory suddenly spoke out of the blue.

"... Excuse me?"

"If you truly care for your brother, you can become one of my peerage. If you become one you can clearly outclass anyone in this room, even Akeno I presume"

"... I refuse to serve anyone"

"Arara… It was at least worth a shot I guess…"

I sighed before standing up. Issei confused by my action questioned me.

"E-eh? Nii-san? Where are you going?"

"Home Ise. Let's go home. We have heard everything from Rias Gremory and I believe what we need right now is-" I walked towards the door and opening it with Issei following my lead. "-sleep" I finished as I prepared to step outside. But Rias' words pulled my attention away from me as I focused my attention on her.

"And Sora-kun~ I trust you to be smart enough to not tell anybody about this"

"... Who would believe me anyway senpai?"

* * *

"I don't think that they were that bad Nii-san… but by the way how did you become that strong? I don't think I could defeat you even with my new body!"

"Dear brother mine, you trashed your option of becoming strong by rejected my offer to go to martial art lessons. Instead, you shut yourself in your room and fell deep into anime and porn" I shook my head in mock disappointment. "Ise, Ise, Ise… What a foolish path you've chosen"

"Hmmph!" He pouted. "Stupid nii-san knows nothing! By becoming a devil, I would surely become the greatest harem-k-"

SMACK

"HYAAA!"

"DON'T SAY STUFF LIKE THAT IN PUBLIC ISE!"

* * *

"... eh? Koneko? Are you alright?"

"..."

"Kone… Koneko! Y-your arm!"

"... He broke it…"

"Who broke it!"

"... Sora"

Koneko's left arm was in horrible shape as her bones completely pierced her flesh. Two pieces of bones were visibly seen to the naked eye as they were sticking out of her arm. Blood dribbled down her arm at an alarming rate.

"Sora-kun? B-but why would he…? How could he…?

"That's what I want to know"

"R-Rias! You couldn't possibly let him go after this-"

"It was self-defense and his actions were reasonable… but what I want to know is how he did that…"

"..."

"..."

"Could it be that his Sacred Gear has awakened?"

"Do you believe so Kiba?"

"Well… I understand your skepticism Buchou. There isn't any traces of magic inside Sora nor do I recognize potential of him having any mana, but him having a Sacred Gear seems to be the most reasonable answer for this… this phenomenon or…" Kiba trailed off with uncertainty. "... he isn't human"

"... But still though… To think he had the power to break Koneko's arm like this…"

"It isn't just his power Akeno"

"Eh?"

"You weren't there when Sora counterattacked Koneko. His reflexes, speed and skill are also unrealistically high for a human… Huh. I'm now doubting if Sora-kun _is_ a human"

"... We must keep an eye for him…"

"Indeed we will… And we have to warn Sona about him too"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Can anybody heal my arm now?"

"A-ah! Yes! Right! It just slipped my mind hehe…"

* * *

 **By the way, "Yeo, yeo" is just a thing that my OC often says. Such as Jotaro saying "Yare yare daze" or Akeno saying "Ara ara". Either than that, I hope you've found my stories pleasing and don't forget to REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Messing around with senpai

**First of all, a shout out to the first three followers of my very first fanfic! Thank you greatorian, Raijin Okumura and alstao! Thank you very much!**

 **And 31 favs and 44 followers? Holy sh!t, I wasn't expecting that. Anyways, I have some free time so I guessed that I should write you guys another chapter so here it is.**

 **Also to answer edgolub2's review, the term "Yeo, yeo" actually means "Hey, hey" in my mother tongue and I'm sorry if it confuses other readers but… I am going to use that term, very many times, so either accept it or ignore it or read it as "Hey, hey" or… or… Uhhh… I'm sorry…?**

 **And Belgrave123, nice criticism. I was going to explain why Sora was acting so illogical at the ORC room in the future chapters. So… you at least have to wait for chapter 5 to hear to explanation & excuse of why Sora didn't try to save Issei. Sorry for the inconvenience…**

 **Once again, I don't own 'Highschool DXD' or 'The God of Highschool'. And if I did, I would be batshit rich and wouldn't write this.**

* * *

 **The King of Humans**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"... Issei"

"Hmm? What's the matter nii-san?"

"I have something to confess"

"Eh? What is it?! Did you decide to become a devil? Do you finally have a girlfriend?! Do you want to become the hare-"

SMACK

"YEOCH!"

"Shut up! Our parents are sleeping and don't say stuff like that openly!"

"Ahh… it hurts…"

"Now don't be a pussy and listen to me Ise. This… this is important"

Issei, finally learning the sincerity in my voice perked up from his bed and gave me his full undivided attention.

"... Issei, I Hyoudou Sora possesses… a Sacred Gear"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"EHHHH-"

I quickly jammed his mouth with my palm as I hissed at his face.

"Quiet!" I hissed. "Quiet! You don't want to wake up mom and dad…"

"S-sorry nii-san. But do you really have a Sacred Gear?"

"Yes… yes I do"

"Where is it? Can you show me?"

As Rias and I talked I managed to get her to talk everything that Issei and I needed to know. Issei to know how powerful he is and how the serious the situation is, and I to make sure if my information of this world was correct or not. It was right. She talked about the Sacred Gears, Vatican, Angels, Devils, the 72 pillars, the Evil Pieces system, the Great War and holy swords. No wonder that left both of us exhausted since we had to absorb all the information and store it carefully in our brains.

I sighed before opening my left eye that started glowed red then burst into small flares of pure energy.

"W-whoa"

Issei's voice was full of awe and admiration as he stared into my left eyeball.

"When?"

"When what?"

"When did you awake your Sacred Gear?"

"... Remember when we were five years old Ise? The year when that bully tried to hurt you" During our walk home, I figured out how to lie about my Sacred Gear's awakening. I couldn't keep hiding this power from anyone else and the time when I'm using the sacred gear is coming fast and I wanted my brother to be the first one to know about this little secret of mine.

"... I-I… Of course I remember! You nearly killed him at that time... No wonder you became so strong. So…" He gave me an excited look on his face. "... what can your Sacred Gear do?"

I gave a short laugh before explaining.

"Yeo, yeo, Issei calm down… First of all Issei, this Sacred Gear is called _Sage's Wisdom_ and it's implanted into my left eye. For its powers, it can-"

* * *

' _HYOUDOU SORA, PLEASE COME TO THE STUDENT COUNCIL ROOM IMMEDIATELY. I REPEAT, HYOUDOU SORA, PLEASE COME TO THE STUDENT COUNCIL IMMEDIATELY'_

I tilted my head upwards to the announcement before I stretched my back and made my way towards the student council. School had ended and I was about to follow Issei to the ORC. But then that announcement had to blare out. Saying goodbye to my brother I trudged towards the Student Council room. While walking I suddenly decided to take a different route to go inside. Why you ask? Because I really love to see Sona senpai's usually stoic and calculating face crumbling away leaving disbelief, humiliation, pain and suffering. What? Didn't know I was a sadist? Now you know now.

' _So… which floor is the room in?'_

Then I spotted it. An opened window in the Student Council room.

 _[Zero Gravity]_

I sneakily levitated up the school wall (after making sure that nobody was around) and slowly entered the window. Meanwhile Sona and her peerage was facing the opposite direction which was the door to the students council. I believe Sona ordered her peerage to take their positions like this to try and overwhelm me but… here I am coming up from above. I was like freaking Napoleon, crossing the alps to fuck the Austria Hungarians. Crossing the alps was a variable nobody but Napoleon thought of which resulted his absolute victory. And here I am, trying to be sneaky as possible.

 _[Zero Gravity + Gravity Direction Control]_

I floated right into the window without making a sound and hiding my presence as best as I can. Thankfully I controlled the fundamental forces via wisdom and not by magic which made them impossible to detect me through magic detection. I floated and positioned myself directly behind them but never placed my feet on the ground fearing that their enhanced senses of hearing can catch my footsteps. So I floated only half a centimeter off the ground as I waited for them to make their first move.

"..."

"..."

"Damnit, where is that human?!"

"I think he ran off Sona"

"Yeo, yeo, why would I do that?"

As soon as I spoke I immediately canceled out my zero gravity and finally touched the floor while everybody jumped in total shock and surprise. Several even eeped and shrieked as they were taken away by surprise but I enjoyed Sona's reaction most of all.

"?!"

The devil made incomprehensible noises as she whipped her head back to stare at me, maw wide open, eyes twitching uncomfortably and hands trembling, the great Kaichou, Sona Sitri greeted me.

"Yo senpai" I said leaning forward smirking a bit. "Yeo, yeo, I never knew you and your 'Student Council' was a group of devils but eh… Senpai and her group don't look that intimidating…"

Instantly death glares were thrown at me as a few even leaked their killing intent. But humiliation was written on all of their faces as they were ashamed of not noticing me and to be greatly surprised. Sona on the other hand looked at me with hatred (with a red face of humiliation for being pranked) before pulling out her chess board. I chuckled lightly before walking around the table. When I was across from her, I sat down on the chair and smiled lightly before pissing on her pride.

"Trying to make the score 16:0 senpai? I didn't know you liked to lose…"

"This will be the day when I will beat you Sora and trust me, you will never see your victory ever again"

"Ohhh~ I'm scared senpai~" I replied sarcastically as I helped her to set the chess pieces. "... So why did you call me?"

Sona moved her black pawn as I moved my white pawn. "How did you know that we were devils?"

"From my rank A gut feeling and the fact that you used the term 'human' just a few seconds ago _and_ because your 'kouhai' is just so amazingly awesome"

Sona's eyes twitched in annoyance as she moved her knight. "How did you come in?"

"The window"

"..."

"..."

"Why would you do that?"

"It was opened and I felt like it"

"..."

"There goes your knight senpai~"

"Why weren't we able to detect you?"

"Hm? No offense senpai, but I think you just suck at detecting"

She gritted her teeth before taking my bishop with her knight. "How did you break Koneko's arm?"

"I did? Well… I better apologize to her later…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Martial arts"

"Pardon?"

"..."

"..."

"Martial arts" I said before I created a fork with her rook and her queen using my white knight. Sona's clicked her tongue before watching her rook being taken by my knight.

"Martial arts. You claim to destroy my friend's rook just by using martial arts" She said, obviously not believing my statement.

"And some intense training and that's all"

"..."

"..."

"Do you have a Sacred Gear?"

"That's up for you to decide. Checkmate in seventeen moves senpai"

"?!" Sona's eyes widened as she desperately tried to find what I was talking about until she saw it. Sighing she knocked off her king showing her surrender. Then she gave me a small smile. "Seems like I can never beat you Sora-kun"

"You're right on that part"

Her smile turned into a scowl as she growled at me. "Damned brat"

"Aren't you technically more damned than I am?"

"..."

"..."

"Somehow I feel like you are cheating when playing chess Sora-kun"

A single bead of sweat rolled down my neck as inwardly I felt a bit guilty. When I played chess with her I always used my _Sage's Wisdom_ to beat her and of course, that action _is_ considered cheating since the game chess is played by skill, experience, intelligence and luck and is not played by relying on your Sacred Gear. But as Daniel J. D'arby said, if the cheat isn't exposed, it is a 'fair game'(Jojo reference)... wait… does this mean that she's going to kill me after she finds out what my Sacred Gear can do? I did told Issei to keep my Sacred Gear as a secret from the others and I am sure that he would keep his word… but my brother sucks at lying… Fuck! For now I decided to ignore her words.

"Haha, it was a fun time senpai" I replied slowly pulling myself up. "So, what's your evaluation of your little kouhai?

"... You're disrespectful, cocky, scarily smart, inhumanely strong and-" She gave a small smile at me. "-a good brother… I guess"

I puffed my cheeks in annoyance. "Yeo, yeo! Senpai! I am the greatest brother you could ever see! Anyway… other than that senpai, what else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do I look like a threat to your peerage? Isn't that the main reason why you called me in the first place?"

Sona chuckled before shaking her head. "Of course a human like you should see that from the very start. No Sora. You were never a threat to me or to my peerage since the day we met up until to now Sora… You may not act like one in front of me but you are a kind person Sora"

I cracked a grin at Sona as I tipped my head in gratitude and I made my way to the door. And before I made my exit…

"But I am a threat to your pride in chess senpai~" I gave a wink before running as fast as my legs can carry me as Sona threw her chessboard at my direction with a scream filled with curses.

I do love messing around with my senpai.

* * *

"Psst!"

"Argg… who the… Ise? What are you doing here?"

"Nii-san! I-I activated my Sacred Gear too!"

I activated my proud acting skills as I forced my maw to drop open. "H-huh? Whoa! Issei, that's awesome! Come on Ise, show me your Sacred Gear!"

"W-wait nii-san…"

Issei furrowed his eyes in concentration as his left arm started to emit some supernatural lights and energy. My eyes widened as I felt the raw power of the Ddraig dormant inside that gear. The power… could possibly overpower my _Sage's Wisdom_ , and its potential is definitely is in the same rank as mine. Issei's _Boosted Gear_ a gear that doubles the power on what the wielder wants. Strength, speed, durability, an individual either than Issei himself, you name it.

"Eh… I know your Sacred Gear is way better than mi-"

"Issei… this… this Sacred Gear nearly equal as mine… heck, I think it can even surpass mine!"

Issei's lowered head shot straight up as he looked at me full of hope and happiness as he broke out into a wide smile. "Really?" He said. "Really nii-san?!"

I snorted before petting his head as I activated my own Sacred Gear, my eye flashing and flaring up. I just did that because I didn't want to be the only one without any cool visual effects. No other reasons.

"Ise, it's up to the wielder's imagination, will-power and self-determination to improve their Sacred Gear's and unlocking their potential. But there are definitely some Sacred Gears that are far more superior than others such as mine" I paused to smile to myself with pride as I forced the flares in my left eye to shine brighter and grow larger. Ise snorted. "But from what my Sacred Gear tells me… Your Sacred Gear, is extremely destructive and powerful. There's no doubt of that"

Issei's eyes widened with happiness and pride as he took my evaluation. "S-so, my Sacred Gear can become great as yours nii-san? Will I be able to do some cool shit like you do? Can I?"

"That Ise" I said poking two fingers to his forehead. "Is up to you…"

"... Thanks nii-san"

"No problem, we'll continue tomorrow okay? So for now, let's go to sleep"

"H-hai!"

* * *

"So what is your opinion of him Sona?"

"... He is definitely human Rias, that I can clearly clarify. No demonic energy, no holic energy… he is definitely human"

"... Any chances that he is suppressing any sorts of supernatural powers?"

"Zero Rias. I quadruple checked and you also have my peerage as witnesses. Hyoudou Sora is a 100% human being"

"Damnit… then what's with that power of his?"

"According to him he said that he went through some _'intense training'_ and learning martial arts"

"... That's it? He did some _'intense training'_ and martial arts to become that strong?! Sona! That doesn't make any sense!"

"... or he has a Sacred Gear already activated. He never denied of having a Sacred Gear when I asked him if he had one also... "

"What Sona?"

"He made quite an entrance to our room… He suddenly appeared right behind us while we expected him to come through the door… He confessed that he went through the window but…"

"You didn't felt his presence correct?"

"Yes Rias! I just can't figure out that part! For some reason we couldn't detect his smell, our ears didn't pick up any sounds of footsteps, heck, we didn't even feel that there was somebody behind us but…"

Sona rubbed her face with both of her hands after she took off her glasses for a bit. "There should've been some sort of sound or vibrations when he climbed up the wall and when entering the window. But we heard not. A. Damn. Single. Thing!"

"Couldn't it just be that he levitated or teleported?"

"Then I would've sensed his magic. No Rias. Sora has almost zero amount of mana in his body. Its amount is so low that it cannot allow him to properly create even a basic magic circle"

"... Then what the hell is he?"

"I don't know but one thing for certain is that he is a human"

"... I so want to call bullshit on that Sona…"

* * *

 **Point of information readers. Sora's** _ **Sage's Wisdom**_ **is just an eyeball that gives the wielder all sorts of knowledge and wisdom. And using that granted wisdom the wielder is capable of controlling all fundamental forces. Hence,** _ **Sage's Wisdom**_ **has no magical or supernatural traits. It just gives you wisdom to control nature.**

 **Lastly,** _ **Sage's Wisdom**_ **doesn't give out any physical traits. Sora is just using pure martial arts to close the physical gap between the supernatural forces. I will tell you that he learned Boxing, Muay Thai, Kyokushin and Freestyle Karate were learnt in a normal way during his past life and his current one. But Sora learned ITF and Renewal Taekwondo in an unusual way. I will tell you how in later chapters but not now.**

 **Once again, I thank you all for reading this fic~! Thank you~!**


	4. Chapter 4: Bad Sora

**TheGamerX: Seriously? Dude, haven't you read chapter 3? I told you I'll give you an explanation so chill. And about the part of this fanfic being a bad plagiarism of 'Crimson Eyed Knight'…**

…

 **Shit. Everyone, I didn't know that the story 'Crimson Eyed Knight' existed. Even when I knew the author 'Writer with bad Grammar T-T' and fav'ed one of his stories, I didn't know he had a fanfic similar to this one. So sorry if you think that this is a bad copy of it… and the rest if you felt like that too…**

…

 **And no. I am not done with this story! I will try my best for this story to reach its ending!**

 **Lastly, thank you for everybody for reviewing~**

 **And let's get on with the story~ :D**

* * *

 **The King of Humans**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"So… you awakened your Sacred Gear because a fallen tried to kill you again?"

"N-nii-san! Don't worry! I managed to defeat her! P-please don't go berserk!" Issei panicked, clearly uncomfortable by the fact that his brother can get angry again and… become scary. Shitty scary that is.

There were exactly three times when Sora lost his temper and went on a rampage. And when Sora went on a rampage, Issei became truly scared seeing his big brother punching or kicking his opponent to the ground with a flurry of fists or kicks or with blunt weapons.

The first time it happened was when Issei was five and a boy who was a year older than him, decided to pick on him and made Issei cry. The next moment was when Sora picked up the chair and hurled it at the boy as his face turned murderous. At that moment Issei felt pure terror as Sora began to hit the boy simultaneously. After a few seconds Issei begged Sora to stop fearing that his big brother wouldn't stop his fists and eventually kill the boy. After that day, Issei became slightly afraid of his big brother but at the same time, felt happy that his brother really cared for him and that he had his back covered.

The second time it happened was when they were in middle school. A group of senior girls decided to pull a nasty prank on Issei when sending a 'love letter' to him telling him to come out to the local park at 20:00 so they could talk face to face. Issei went and came back home shivering with two policemen escorting him to his home at 3:00 am. After Sora learned what exactly happened, his face didn't change like it did when he was five. But the feeling… The sensation came over Issei and he was paralyzed the moment it reached him. The sense of profound dread was so overwhelming that his muscles didn't dare move, his heart refused to beat, his blood ceased to flow and his nervous system went hysterical. The next day his brother found out who did it. The next, next day he figured out everyone who were involved in the 'prank'. The next, next, next day Issei's cold from the 'prank' had been cured and he went to school. After school Issei went home without Sora and waited for his big brother eating a hamburger. Their parents were on vacation and Sora usually did the cooking (which for some reason was fabulous and godly) but since he never returned home Issei had to raid the refrigerator only to find a homemade hamburger waiting for him and a note telling him how to heat the food.

It wasn't an unusual occasion for his brother not to be seen inside the house so Issei ate the food with only a slight feeling of depression from the 'prank'.

Sora was found at home at 21:00 looking less angry than before. The next next next next day, many of the senior girls didn't come to school and Issei never saw them again. They weren't killed, that's for sure since a few students confirmed it by visiting their houses to meet them. But they also confirmed that they were all in the hospital. Nobody knew about the prank except for Issei, Sora and the rest who was hospitalized. And even though Sora never admitted it, Issei knew that his brother was behind of all of that.

The third happened two days ago and Issei was really frightened as he visibly saw Sora angry for the third time in his life but seeing him going into a rampage for the second. The fallen's screams… it still haunted Issei and he hoped to never see that again… but for some reason he believed that he was going to see it often…

Sora thankfully sighed before nodding his head. "Fine Issei, I will stand down for now. But…" he turned to Issei smiling lightly. "If they attack you again…" Issei gulped "... I'll find out where the fuck they are and throw meteors to them" Issei's jaw dropped.

"S-Sora! Can you actually do that?"

"What? Throwing meteors? Duh, that's easy"

"... I don't see how you see my Sacred Gear on your level nii-san"

"I don't Issei" I said smirking. "I view mine better than yours"

"Fuck you!"

"Hawuua!"

A soft scream erupted behind me disturbing our conversation. And I had a good idea who it was. We turned around and was met with a pair of… okay I'm not going to say it but I will give you a clue. It's something that Issei really likes and there he is ogling at the display that the nun was making. I elbowed my perving brother before walking up to help the mumbling, foreign nun while thanking the creator of this universe for the fan-service.

Now one more thing about the _Sage's Wisdom_ is that it doesn't give just wisdom to control the fundamental forces but also grants me knowledge of how to wield it properly, and with a bonus package of a few other things such as math/science formulas, famous literatures and the history of Gods and humans who have done great deeds to be considered legends (Gilgamesh, Genghis Khan, Gautama Buddha and so on). But along the package was…

"Yeo, yeo, are you okay?"

Yup. I could speak any damn language I want with no problem. 100% grammar, 100% fluency and 100% reading&writing. Unfortunately this was not a perk for me to brag since the same rule applied to devils too.

"T-thank you very much" squeaked Asia as I hoisted her up. But as I did a gale of wind blew as her shawl fell off revealing her cute loli-fac-

…

BAD SORA. BAD SORA

* * *

 **(We are experiencing technical difficulties. Please Stand By)**

* * *

I quickly handed her back her shawl that I just picked it up from the ground. The nun smiled in appreciation as she bowed while taking back what was hers.

"Thank you so much… uhhh…?"

"Sora" I said smiling while bowing. "Hyoudou Sora at your service"

"A-ah! I'm Asia. Asia Argento nice to meet you Hyoudou-san"

"Call me Sora Asia-san. Call me Sora"

"H-hai… Sora-san!"

I turned my attention to Issei who was definitely in discomfort. Since we went through a through lecture from Rias, Issei was aware that a presence of a nun was bad for a devil like him. So since he was more self-aware of his own self, his devil instincts kicked in better than the canon. Now, he was being cautious in front of Asia even though he definitely enjoyed the fan service a few seconds ago.

"Oi, Issei! Come and help me!" I quickly shot a smile at Asia as I helped her pack her spilt luggage. "That's my little brother Hyoudou Issei" Then I turned to Issei. "Issei, this is Asia Argento"

They shared their greetings as Issei's eyes brightened up with lust as he analyzed the nun in front of us. I jabbed my finger into Issei's side giving him a glare not to perv on her. She was too innocent for that treatment.

"Ah! Thank you so much for helping me again Sora-san, Issei-san!" Said the nun cheerfully.

I shook my head side to side before replying. "It's okay Asia-chan, we are in no rush. Besides we can't leave a sister who just came here can I?" I said shrugging as if it was no deal. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Y-yes… but I got kind of lost… I am supposed to go to this town's church…"

"We'll gladly walk with you sister"

"O-oh there's no need…"

"I insist"

Asia paused for a moment before smiling.

"I am so lucky that I met a young man as kind as you… This must be God's will"

 _But they are already dead and gone…_

After a few minutes of persuasion I managed to carry Asia's trunk and we were walking while having small talks and enjoying Kuoh.

Suddenly a boy yelped out in pain as he cradled his injured knee. Asia quickly went to that boy and healed the injury in no time and I was able to look at her Sacred Gear. _Twilight Healing_ , a very, very useful gear that can heal humans, angels, fallens and devils too.

…

It was unbelievably powerful like all Sacred Gears do. But, since Sacred Gears reflect their master's will, personality and usage the feeling I felt from the Sacred Gear was…

…

 _Purity, Love, Hope, Faith, Determination, Mercy…_

"Nii-san! Is that a… is that what I think it is?"

I gave him a curt nod. "Yes Issei. It seems like a Sacred Gear that is capable of healing people"

The gear was literally glowing with positive energy and it was… it was the most beautiful object I've managed to see in my life… It was so pure and untouchable and it was impossible to think that something like that can be tainted…

"... Beautiful"

"Eh?"

"You raised your miracle to become something beautiful and pure Asia"

Asia's face blushed with happiness by the unexpected comment that was thrown by me. "A-ah… No it's just god's gift…"

"Asia" I interrupted abruptly stopping. "I have seen and heard many gifts from god and most of them were tainted by their owners for these 'gifts' reflect on their master's personality, traits and character. And when I have seen you as a person and your miracle just now…"

I gently took her hand and kissed it (later on, Sora regretted his actions in the bottom of his heart, for the kiss was so cliché, too cheesy and the fact that he felt like a chunibyo) (Issei gagged by the way) which resulted Asia's face to burst in a more brighter shade of red. "You truly are the most kindest person out there…"

"...Thank you…"

"I only speak the truth Asia-chan"

Then the church appeared in front of us as Issei's face became sickly pale.

"Nii-san, Asia" He mumbled. "I'm sorry but I think I have to hurry to school now… Sorry for the inconvenience!" He bowed to Asia giving her his farewell and sending me an apologetic look which I nodded with the expression that said _'Fly you fools'._

During our walk up to the church, Asia and I shared small talks. Some about her experiences of helping people but mostly she talked of her lord. Typical Asia… _Just wait until you learn their death…_ Then we arrived at the front of the church. I really wanted to barge into the damned place… okay, scratch that, holy place and kill everybody but not now. Not _now_.

"Sora-kun, I wish to thank you again for guiding me up to here. I'm really glad I met someone as nice and gentle as you as soon as I got to Japan" She continued on. "If you ever have time, be sure to visit me in the church. Promise me, okay?"

 _Puppy eyes… must resist… must resist beast mode…_

I patted her head once again before nodding and turning back. "I promise Asia-chan. Ja ne"

"Let's meet again Sora-kun!"

 _I already feel like we are going to do that lots of times in the future from now on… and boy, oh boy! Asia Argento! Finally, I met a cute, kawaii creature… Asia is so cute… So cute, so cute, so cute, so cute! She's so tiny and pure and innocent! I have to kidna-_

 _BAD SORA_

I punched myself in the face. Hard. My obsession with cute stuff still hasn't died down. Being a teenager with hormones makes it worse.

Bad Sora…

* * *

 **This chapter was just a simple chapter introducing Asia and showing a small portion of Sora's brotherly personality and perverted personality. Nothing important related to the major plot but… with the exception for a few places… heh, heh, heh…**

 **Don't forget to fav, follow and REVIEW~!**


	5. Chapter 5: Being a bystander

**Ahem...**

 **Many... complaints of why Sora follows the Canon were posted... and uhh...**

 **...**

 **SORRY!~!~!**

 **I just have this whole plot in my head... and I just... I just... have to write like this T_T...**

 **So... this chapter would be the explanation(more like excuse for the author) of why Sora didn't save Issei and their would be many other plots mentioned in this chapter.**

 **...**

 **Once again, I'm dearly sorry for upsetting many readers (Takes an apologetic bow and gets hit by multiples of rotten fruits).**

 **YeTianshi: Duh. Sora, of course, lied to Issei to boost up his confidence and about pairings... Hmmm... Not fully decided but there are a few thoughts going inside my brain... Welp, whatever. Everything would be alright in the end.**

 **On with the Story and I don't own 'Highschool DXD' or 'The God of Highschool'~!**

* * *

 **The King of Humans**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

"Eh? Are you coming with us nii-san?"

"After seeing you getting targeted by three fallen angels and when one managed to kill you? Hell yes, and I will never take no for an answer"

"Ara, ara, Sora-kun, even if you want to come you can't go through this magic circle for it only works for my peerages… but if you insist I can fish out a rook or a-"

"Can't you make a magic circle that can teleport humans too?"

"... Well, that is possible but…"

"After you let that last fallen attack my brother that made my mind clear that I have to stick with him to save his ass when he or you are unable to do so… So I am going and that is final"

"... Fine"

Today was the day where Issei first interacts with his first Stray Devil. If you remember correctly she was completely annihilated by Rias's peerage and was killed very quickly. The reason I was going was not only to keep an eye on Ise but also to test my skills, to see how strong an average stray devil is and to view Rias' Power of Destruction, because I am curious to see what kind of power that devil wields. So I am here with a rook, a pawn, a knight, a queen and their king all walking slowly inside the building. Then the rook stopped.

"They're here"

Then I heard it, the voice fully demonic and seductive as it rang through the room. Since there was no master to control them, they were free to fully use their demonic powers…

" **I smell something foul…"** Issei slightly shivered by the creepiness of the voice but I stared straight ahead to where the stray was hidden.

" **But I also smell something delicious and I smell a… a human?"** Their voice stopped with confusion before it turned into mocking laughter.

 **Hahahaha… you've brought a petty human to fight against me? I don't know whether to be amused or to be angry…"**

"Stary Devil Vice" said Rias sternly. "You have abandoned your master, and have let your powers run rampant. You will now face judgement for your sins. In the Gremory Nobility… I will destroy you!"

"Yeo, yeo senpai… I'm sorry but can I fight her? I've never fought a devil before… and I need some steam to blow out for I had been in great stress for what my little brother and I went through…" I cracked my neck making a sinister smile.

Even when I had my 'handicap' with me, and even when I knew that I was dealing with a devil, who are definitely more superior than humans, I wanted to see how much I've grown after that 'incident' and I wanted to see how much I could do with 'this' body.

"... Sure go ahead. I was wondering for a while how strong you actually are… now looks like a good time for me to estimate your strength Sora-kun" Said Rias, giving me an amused smile.

" **You dare… how dare a lowlife human challenge me? HOW DA-"**

 _ITF: Cutting The Front_

" **-RE… H-h-how?! HOW?!"** The prideful devil who was once glowering at me was now full of shock and pain as her right arm hanged loose, threatening to fall off at any moment (I'm not going into detail of explaining how it works cause I'm lazy at this moment. Just use your imagination or go watch "God of Highschool").

"Martial Arts" I said my face blank. "I was lucky enough to find a person who could teach you a North Korean Martial Art… and by the way…" I gave her a cocky smile.

"... I barely used my power to do that (which is a complete lie)"

" **... You… LOWLY HUM-"**

 _[Re-Taekwondo Homi-Geolyi]_

Their outstretched arms that were trying to harm me were now pushed away from my body. **"Uh?"**

 _[Re-Taekwondo 3 Stage Hoechook]_

 _[Re-Taekwondo Scissors]_

 _[Re-Taekwondo Baekdu]_

 _[Re-Taekwondo Baekdu×2]_

 _[Re-Taekwondo Canine]_

 _[Re-Taekwondo Goryeo]_

 _[Re-Taekwondo Baeknok]_

 _[Re-Taekwondo Catching Dragon]_

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... That's… is that even possible?"

"Eh? Don't all martial artists do that?"

"... No Issei, it's just your brother that's weird…"

"What about his masters then?"

"... They are weird too"

"... Ise, where did your brother learn that marital art from?"

"Eh? According to him... I think he said it was half self-taught and the other half was taught by an old grandpa he met in a forest…"

Rias Gremory couldn't believe what she was hearing. Half of those were self-taught? SELF-TAUGHT?! And he picked it up from an elderly man in a fucking forest? And Sora's speed, strength, skill, flexibility, agility were far higher than what Rias had thought it would be. But…

' _For some reason I think he's holding back'_

"Yeo, yeo senpai" a slight tap brought Rias back into attention. "It's your turn. Blew off enough steam for a day"

"... We are going to have a long talk after this Sora-kun. A really long one"

* * *

The Power of Destruction was scary. It was a force that was meant to destroy anything that the wielder wanted and if it was used on me, and if it succeeded in giving me damage…

 _Not even a single trace of me would be found… well, that is in_ _ **this**_ _body…_

Nevertheless, the Power of Destruction was avoidable. Sure, it carries great power and its speed, when shot out from the wielder was extremely fast and not to be taken lightly but for me… I can avoid it, even without using _Sage's Wisdom_ but, I would have to use it if Rias Gremory uses it against me…

 _Rather safe than sorry_

Up until now, the Power of Destruction was the fourth strongest supernatural thing I've seen when coming into this world. The first being my Sacred Gear, the second being Issei's Sacred Gear (no matter what anybody says, I believe that mine is way better than Issei's, even when I told him that his gear could surpass mine. I just said that to boost his confidence :D) and the third... belongs to _her_. Now, the only things that I need to look out for are Divine Dividing and St. Longinus… Those are two along with Boosted Gear and _her's_ are the ones that I was extremely cautious about. Issei's gear envisioned me with a red dragon so big and untouchable that made me wonder how the angels, fallen and devils managed to destroy its body and _her's_ was... it had too many overpowered functions _._

Right now I was explaining my status to Rias while Issei was off to cover up Koneko's overlapped summons. As much as I wanted to go, I couldn't because of Rias' curiosity and Issei's persistent sayings that he could take care of himself… and because of other… stuff.

"So… Martial Arts?"

"Correct senpai"

"I've heard it from Issei but I want to hear it directly from you. What kinds of martial arts have you learned or taught yourself?"

"... Muay Thai, Renewal-Taekwondo, ITF, Boxing, Kyokushin and Freestyle-Karate"

Kiba let out a low whistle while Akeno let out a small chuckle of amusement. Koneko just narrowed her eyes. Rias however facepalmed while letting out a sigh.

"Just… what are the things you felt taught yourself, completely?"

"Only Freestyle-Karate"

"And the one you used it against the stray?"

"The first bit was ITF, and then the rest was Renewal-Taekwondo"

"Renewal Taekwondo? I've never heard that Martial Art. Just who exactly taught you those skills?"

"An old grandpa I met in a forest"

"How did he teach you?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... What was the intense training you went through?"

"..."

"Are you just going to sit there with your mouth closed?"

"Not forever"

"... How did you become so strong?"

"... Because I wanted to be strong. I wanted to be strong senpai, so strong that nobody would dare harm me or my family, so strong that no alive being would look down on **us** , strong enough to lead my hopeless brother through his foolish dream… So I decided to become the strongest of the strongest. With that one goal I trained myself to the maximum. When I train, I train beyond what is capable for my body. I take off more than I can chew, and I chew my best. Sometimes I manage swallow, sometimes I choke but whatever happens I never stopped moving" I paused to take a sip of tea before I continued.

"It will feel like hell, it will definitely weaken one's flames of determination. I once wished that this hellish training would stop, I wanted to stop moving and lay down on the cold soil and stare at the clouds. One day I have thought 'What's the harm of taking a day off? What can surely go wrong?' but I did not stop to rest. I kept on moving, I kept on training, I kept on imagining… Even when I coughed blood, even when my bones broke, even when I was sick I never stopped to improve myself. I pushed myself this far and there wasn't a moment I stopped my training"

"Ara, ara, is that true Sora-kun? Are you training even now?" A certain queen spoke up. I tapped my head indicating that I was thinking.

"Yes Akeno-san, I am training even at this very moment or I try my best to train. Even up till now till the time I go to sleep I do my 'image training', a training where I imagine the most ideal movements, the most ideal punch, the most ideal kick… every single scenario, every single fighting shows I've watched, every single books I've read about that can be helpful, every piece of experience I've gained and went through is being replayed constantly in my head trying to find the answer to bring out my best of what I can do…"

"..."

"So I became strong because of that Rias senpai, now if you'll excuse me" I said, slowly rising up.

"I have to go home. Good day and take care of my brother"

* * *

"… _so strong that no alive being would look down on_ _ **us…**_ _"_

The words of what I've said rang again and again inside my brain. They are looking down on us. The supernatural beings that is. Technically they have all their rights to look down on us because they were born more superior to us, much faster, much stronger and more durable than humans. The strong fucks the weak and that is the god damned fucking rule in nature, geography channels, school, workplace and anywhere in the universe. There is nothing the weak can do with the exception of begging for mercy and we are in mercy of the supernatural beings. However…

…

…

…

 **It doesn't stop me from getting pissed.** My brother, being blessed (cursed more like) by a great being, that died, without taking any responsibility for giving him the blessing(curses), has been fucked by a fallen angel then has been picked up by Rias Gremory and is being fucked by her and he doesn't even know it. Same goes to Asia, who was blessed by God, only to be a target by the strong. Either than those two somewhere in this world, there would, should certainly be other humans, pitied by God resulting them to receive great potential only to be enslaved or murdered by other beings, who were born superior.

…

Fuck the God in this universe. What the fuck is wrong with them? Didn't they realize that their powers were bound to be used by other species? Didn't the thought every cross their mind? Why would they hand out gifts only to be extracted out from the humans? What is the fucking reason for that?

…

Why burden us further? Just because Cain did some fucked up shit doesn't mean his descendants, who are every single human beings should go through crap. Just because they _presumed_ that we were all evil and nasty doesn't mean that they should drown all of us. Just because we built a tower that nearly touched the heavens doesn't mean that they should split us up.

…

Fuck, I feel pissed. The devils, the angels, the fallen and everything between them, are looking down on humans. They are looking down on us. **They are looking down on us and this shall not stand.** I will lead humanity to become great, to stand up using their blessings which are now rightfully theirs for the original owner has died. I will make no other supernatural beings fuck any more innocent humans, aiming for their dormant power. No more shall we humans suffer from the superiors for we shall become superior. They are weak. God has deceased, the four Great Satans are dead, and the three factions are desperate enough to resurrect a 'human' to live on. They are weak and we shall strike. We will stand up to meet them straight in the eye. We will be strong enough to pick a fight with them. We will make them acknowledge us.

…

...

...

Even with these fancy words… I couldn't even save my brother.

Believe me, I tried. No… I didn't try. I let him die and I will admit that it was on purpose. I may have said that I let him die because of the plot. It's not just about breaking the canon. It was already broken at the moment when I was born. It was already broken when I started to recruit multiples of people to rule to world. It is because of the butterfly effects but… it's more than that…

…

I foresaw the future using my Sacred Gear. I calculated all outcomes by thinking on a basic condition, whether Issei dies or not.

 _A) Issei becomes a reincarnated devil and Sora becomes an asshole for not saving Issei_ or _B) Issei gets saved by Sora and the two happily walks the path of world domination and in Issei's case, building a harem_

The only condition was either if Issei becomes a reincarnated devil or stays human. Besides that the other variables didn't matter. Because the ending of route B) never changes.

All the knowledge, all the wisdom inside my left eye enabled me to somewhat calculate the future of a few minutes or a few hours with a very high accuracy. But, it is impossible to calculate the future in a few years since the future is too chaotic and too unstable for me to do so. So how did I do it? Well, I used my past knowledge to do so. Even when my presence itself destroyed the canon, even when my actions destroyed some parts the major parts of the canon were bound to happen which helped me calculate with no problem. It was like a mathematical question to solve, I had the equation with a long set of variables and I just plugged in the constants, via past knowledge. Moreover, I had a 17 years/6209 days (don't forget that some years have 366 days)/105553 hours (My total average time of sleep per day is seven hours) to calculate. And I have gotten over twenty thousand outcomes, all familiar, all similar and having one common factor. Either my parents die, or my little brother dies, or hundreds of humans will die. In the worst scenario, all three of them may happen.

That was why I didn't save Issei from Raynare. The future, of where I save Issei from the Fallen Angel and make Issei go the 'Human Route', turned out to be extremely disastrous which in the end will definitely harm one of my family members with a chance of 100%. Devils, Fallens, Angels and every single stupid supernatural shit will some come after Issei's Sacred Gear for he has no master to claim his Boosted Gear, nor does he have the strength to protect himself. I thought of training with him together but reality turned out to be a bitch as Issei refused to leave his room as he kept on watching anime and pornography due to my _little_ mistake. The mistake being: _**Not erasing my browser history.**_ But then again, even if I deleted the broweser history, I'm sure he wouldn't become a pervert one way or another. That was Issei's destiny it seemed...

So, if route B) was taken, I could still make it out with Issei that's for sure. But, I will have to see my parents and hundreds of other innocent lives getting killed by the massive fight or taken captive and get killed while being a prisoner…

…

Ever since I was born I have tried countless of times to see a better ending, to find the perfect route to protect my brother and my parents, to humans. To calculate which action would be the best…

…

But nothing came out. Some did but, had extremely low possibilities that were close to zero that I had to abandon those plans. There was **one** **plan** that assured Issei and my parents and everybody else's survival but…

…

It takes too much time. The _**plan**_ is still going on but, like I have said, it takes too much time. I planned this _**'plan'**_ at the age of seven and executed at the age of fifteen. The reason I waited for that long is because certain conditions had to be made by waiting for eight years and I had no way in speeding up the process for the conditions to be made.

In the end, I had to make the decision of letting Issei being murdered and forcefully enslaved for my parent's and for his own sake as well. The same goes with today. I didn't accompany him to protect him from Freed Sellzan. The more I interfere, the more my 'past knowledge' becomes useless. Besides, if today doesn't go along with the canon, I wouldn't have an excuse to… Well… probably not. Never mind what I just said. You'll know soon enough.

…

Heh… I'm really the worst to orchestrate such a _**plan**_.

I love my little brother too much to just become an outsider, but since I love him and my family, I couldn't risk of making a 'butterfly effect' that would end up hurting either one of them. So I chose to be a bystander, plotting from behind… _For now, until that_ _ **plan**_ _is finnished._

* * *

 **The reason why Sora tries his best to not interfere with Issei's misfortunes are because he literally somewhat calculate the butterfly effects. The** _ **Sage's Wisdom**_ **gives him the knowledge and wisdom to do so and by also using his 'past life', he is able to deduct a more accurate future. It is because of his information about the future that led him to predict the future. If he had no information of his past life of him watching 'Highschool DXD', it would be impossible for him to calculate the future that would happen in a few years time.**

…

 **So... if he had chosen to save Issei's soul from being tainted... Sora would either have Issei or his parents being dead or... somebody else he hold dearly to, depending what route he took. So the big brother sacrificed his little brother's humanity as he plots from behind.**

 **So I sincerely apologize for the readers who were confused and frustrated of why Sora didn't save Issei and Sora's obession to follow the Canon. But why did he say thank you to Rias…? Well… for obvious reasons you wouldn't want to out rightly make an enemy out of a devil whose brother is considered the most powerful being in hell.**

 **And as for the reason of how Sora defeated the Stray Devil is simple; Martial Arts. Like I have said, Martial Arts exist to close the physical gap between two certain beings. Also, Sora never gave the Stray Devil any time to counterattack as he kept on his ruthless attacks and never keeping his guard down. Readers, don't think that Sora defeated the Stray Devil that easily. He may have an overpowered Sacred Gear, but he is still human being, who is innate to be weaker than other supernatural beings. He just managed to defeat her because the Stray underestimated Sora and the fact that he used Martial Arts not pure strength.**

 **One clean hit from a devil can easily kill Sora since he is still a** _ **human**_ **, never forget that**

 **I will also add the explanations of why Sora in keen on improving his physical abilities and why he keeps on insisting on using Martial Arts rather than his Sacred Gear on later chapters.**

 **And what is Sora planning? Find that out in later chapters people.**

 **And once again I am dearly sorry for everybody to be confused and angry for the illogical move that Sora made~ And if Sora's explanation(my excuse) still doesn't convince you... well then uhhh...**

 **...**

 **Sh!t. I don't have any other excuses...**

 **I'M SORRY! T_T**

 **...**

 **Oh BTW, if Sora's _plan_ succeeds... Hehehe... Nevermind.**

 **Lastly, don't forget the fav, follow and REVIEW~!**

* * *

 **Chatper 6 preview**

"Welcome to Q's bakery, supported by Nox!"


	6. Chapter 6: What kills you, kills you

**Hello everyone~ It's your favorite author West-Door-88~!**

 **(Angry readers punches the author in the gut)**

 **Owww... anyways, first things are first... 43 REVIEWS, 167 FAVS AND 234 FOLLOWERS?! I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH!**

 **Now... time for answering some reviews.**

 **Hiei-Uchiha: No. Hyoudou Sora, will never, NEVER learn senjutsu. He knows the risks of learning senjutsu and knows that the malice may overtake his mind driving him insane. Even if he has a strong mind and the Sage's Wisdom, Sora won't risk in learning senjutsu and touki. Especially when he has the power to easily wipe out the Earth.**

 **adislt: No fears dear sir. Sora will get violent time to time but he wouldn't just go on a bloody path. Or should I make him go that path... Hmmm... Tempting but it wouldn't go along with my plans... damnit!**

 **KyonSmith13: I know right? * _sniff_ * But I just have to follow the plot that I designed inside my head...**

 **BloodRaven46: ... F#ck... I didn't thought of that... I will consider erasing option b) or editing it but I'm just going to stick with the story because I'm lazy(gets a good beating from BloodRaven). No offence...**

 **Guests: Thank you~!**

 **Now, let's get on with the fanfic~**

 **... And I don't own 'Highschool DXD' or 'The God of Highschool'**

 **... I wish I did...**

* * *

 **WARNING: This is the part where the major crossover with 'The God of Highschool' begins. So if you hadn't watched the webtoon 'The God of Highschool', I seriously recommend you that you should go and read it. It's free, it's full of badassery, it's fun, the art is good and it has awesome plot lines. It can be easily found on google. However, if you hadn't read 'The God of Highschool' and continue to read this story of mine, you will encounter spoilers, misunderstandings and a few other minor and major problems. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

* * *

 **The King of Humans**

* * *

As soon as Issei returned home I hugged him so tightly and asked if he was okay. However, Issei looked worn out and didn't seem to talk about anything. So, I had to let him go to sleep.

Then I started to make the preparations for tomorrow, writing two letters sending one to a certain somebody and keeping the other.

That was yesterday's ordeal that we had to go through and it was damn exhausting. Today's ordeal however, was different.

"Training? You want me to train you?"

Today was the weekends so we had no problem of going to school and (in my case) deal with fangirls and haters(boys). Issei and I already discussed about what had happened yesterday and I expressed my anger. This time Issei didn't stop to calm my anger down for he too was angry at that shitty priest and mostly, himself. He should be. I had offered Issei to take martial art lessons together and he had multiples of chances of training with me which he all refused, just to watch anime and porn.

"Yes nii-san! Yesterday, when I saw you beat up that Stray Devil without using your Sacred Gear and only using your Martial Art skills… You were so strong nii-san! I want-I want to become just like yo-"

I clamped my hand over Issei's mouth shutting him up before speaking up sternly. "I get it, I get it" I grumbled. "No need to ramble like a desperate person, 'kay?"

"... Sorry nii-san… But will you help me become stronger?"

"Sure why not"

"YES! Thank you-"

"Starting now"

 _Gravity×10_

"UMMPH!" Groaned Issei as he suddenly got onto all on his fours and panting heavily.

"? You okay Issei? I can tone it down if you want…"

"N-n-no nii-san… I-I'm good…" He shakily got up to his feet looking damn tired. "W-what d-did you do?"

"Gravity manipulation Issei" I answered while walking towards the local playground. "You will stay in that state forever, unless there is an attack caused directly at you or when I consider it is enough"

"G-gee, t-thanks nii-san…" Grumbled Issei as he tried to walk but with great difficulty. If Issei didn't had his demonic strength I doubt that he would even move around with _Gravity×5_. Then with a sadistic smile I slapped Ise's back making him fall flat onto the ground which formed cracks on the brick floor. Should I be worried? Nah, his durability should've risen when he was transformed into a devil.

"Nii-san… why?"

"Shh… little brother" I cooed helping him up. "This is all part of the training" Then I tripped him over.

SPLAT

This time went down on his backside yelping with pain as he tried to glare at me. "Nii-san… I want to quit…"

"Haha, no" I deadpanned causing Issei to whimper as he got up slowly than usual. "Issei, there will be a time where you would desperately want to quit, to stop and rest. But if you want to become strong to protect everyone, that's not the answer. Fight Issei. Fight until your bone collapse, fight until your legs give out, and fight until you cough up blood, but that will not be enough. Surpass yourself when there is a chance and become stronger Issei. Become the strongest, by being yourself Issei"

That's when I felt a familiar aura behind me and a small shy voice calling us.

"Sora-san? Issei-san?"

* * *

"Welcome to Q's bakery, supported by Nox!"

A clear voice came as we entered a bakery which also had a small place to sit and have coffee and relax. I gave the man who welcomed us a quick nod before choosing which bread to feed the nun. After purchasing I handed the man a scrap of paper before carrying a mug of coffee and two glasses of water along with the bread.

"Asia-chan" I spoke out.

"Ah, yes?"

I gave a little chuckle before I diced the bread into an edible size. Asia growing curious by each second was watching me intently as I sliced the bread. Then when I was done she took a piece and placed it in her mouth. Her face bloomed in happiness as the taste of the bread saturated her tongue. "It's delicious Sora-san!" _Resist… must resist…_

"By the way, why were you at that park?" said Issei, clearly confused.

"... I-I was on break, so I thought I'd take a stroll around town"

 _Liar_

"So then, I saw Sora-san and Issei-san so…"

I smiled while ruffling her hair before I made my announcement. "Asia! Issei! Let's play to our hearts content today!" Then I whispered to Issei "And you'll have to keep doing your training" Asia smiled happily before nodding while Issei's smile was a bit strained.

Before leaving I gave the man a short nod which he answered by saluting to me.

* * *

"Ahhh… we played a lot today" I said and Issei, though he was obviously tired, nodded. Then Issei accidently tripped.

"Ack!"

Due to his injured leg plus _Gravity×10_ Issei completely fell flat on his face the second time making a crack in the tiles on the floor.

Asia and I quickly rushed over to Issei to help him. While Asia helped to heal Issei's injured leg I dismissed the Gravity around Issei to go back to its original state. Issei blinked at me while I whispered to him. "You're going to have a ten minute break Ise, devil or not your body has gone through too much stress and you need to rest right now"

Issei's only reaction was a nod of gratitude before relaxing all of his muscles completely. Then Asia began to tell us her past life, all the misfortunes she has gone through, all the trouble she has gone through and all of her kindness backfiring on her as she was branded as a witch and kicked out of the church. But she still believes that this shit is still a test given by God and that she needs to overcome it to gain her true wishes. And still she believes and shows her gratitude to God by praying. The God who is already dead and gone.

 _What a humorless joke._

Then a flutter of wings and feathers were sounded.

 _And it continues_

"So it was true-"

Issei's head snapped backwards while Asia backed away in fear evident in her eyes.

"-you're living a lowly life as a devil after all. Asia, you can't run away"

"No! I won't return to a place where I have to kill people!" Yelled Asia before she sent Issei and I an apologetic look. "Sorry Sora-san, Issei-san… The truth is that I ran away from church…"

"Figured s-"

Before Issei could finish his sentence I attacked.

 _Attraction_

'Yuuma's body flew across the fountain as it directly met my fist. A sickening sound of her nose breaking was heard but I didn't stop there.

"Y-you low life hu-"

Seriously. What's with those monologues when people fight?

 _[Jab]_

 _[Jab×2]_

 _[Straight]_

 _[Left Hook]_

 _[Roundhouse Kick]_

 _[Left Elbow Slash]_

"Nii-san…" Issei was gaping at his brother with awe. His brother was freaking awesome! Yuuma who was a few dozen meters away from them went zooming into Sora's fist and now Sora was kicking Yumma's ass as if it was nothing! So cool!

 _[Repulsion]_

The fallen went shooting past away from the group and when she was gone out of sight I yelled at Issei. "GO! Take Asia and go somewhere safe!"

"B-but nii-san-"

"GO! I'll find you Issei! I know your aura, so go!"

Issei grabbed onto the shocked Asia's hand as he ran the other direction. As soon as they did a light spear came hurtling towards me and I plucked it out of the air with ease. Then 'Yuuma' came down with another light spear from above which I dodged easily.

Her broken nose had been healed but there were still globs of blood spilling from her mouth with several bruises appearing on her body. She glared at me with hatred before questioning me.

"What was that… what was that power human? It wasn't magic, I couldn't detect any magical trace of it… nor did you have a magic circle… it wasn't either demonic energy, it wasn't holy energy… WHAT WAS-"

 _[Gravity×100]_

The fallen fell onto the ground as a large crater erupted. Cracks began to grow outwards as concrete crumbled while the bricks demolished into dust. 'Yuuma' screamed in agony as she tried her best to withstand the immense amount of gravity but she didn't succeed. The sound of her screams were very satisfying but I wanted more, I wanted more of her horrified screams, her tears of fear, her blood, her gore… more… she deserves more for what she has done to Issei, my brother, my kin, my best friend…

…

 **MORE**

"Oi! Raynare, we trashed the devil and we got the girl, lets- HOLY SHIT!"

I turned to face a young Fallen Angel hovering in the air with a goth outfit and a shocked face. So… they got Asia? And they've defeated my brother? Again?

…

…

…

Just as I expected.

A stinging sensation came from my back as I instinctively repelled and dodged the light spear that was produced by Raynare, before it impaled me. At that moment I _intentionally_ stopped controlling the gravity around Raynare, allowing her to teleport away via magic circle while the other Fallen Angel ran away too.

I immediately ran to Issei's direction locking on his aura which was trembling in anger and self-hate.

"Issei! Issei!" I yelled as I checked his body for any severe injuries. There were multiples of holes in his clothes but thankfully there were no real injuries, in and out. Asia must've healed him. Issei's eyes were trembling with loathing. "Nii-san… I'm too weak… I'm too weak to even protect a friend! I'm-"

SLAP

"Come to your senses Issei" I growled. "There is no time to mope around. Asia is in deep shit and we both know where she is" I paused while Issei calmed down. "The damned church" I continued.

"And while your self-loathing is understandable, you at least figured out why you need to be strong. It's better late than never…" I stood up and started to walk.

"... Nii-san? W-where are you going?"

"... The church. I have some ass-kicking to do…"

"Eh? Shouldn't we tell Buchou first-"

"And lose the time to save Asia? Ise! We don't have much time and like you said, there was a creepy motherfucking exorcist with a rape-face who tortured Asia! You think he'll let this slide easily? Also, they were after Asia specifically, meaning that they are going to do something to her! Whether it's rape, or torture for stress release, or human experiments. I. Don't. Have. Time. To meet your King!"

"B-but…"

"Ise" I said quietly without turning back. " _I_ don't need to meet your king. I have a damsel in distress to save Issei and I'm going"

"Wait!"

I slowly turned my head back to Issei who was gradually rising from the floor.

"I'm going too nii-san"

"Oh hell no"

"Wait, what?! I want to go with you nii-sa-"

"Issei, no. You being in a church full of crazy supernatural beings is a suicidal plan. Your best move is to go back to Rias Gremory and persuade her to send reinforcement to the church, which I doubt very much would happen"

"Eh? Why wouldn't Buchou help you nii-san? Why would-"

"Cause she's a devil with a high reputation" I replied coldly. "And doesn't give a fuck about humans"

* * *

"ARRGGG!"

"Whoa… that human did do you a great deal of damage…"

"ACKKK!"

"I-it's all done Raynare-sama… P-ple-"

"SHUT IT BITCH!"

Raynare slapped the exiled nun sending her tumbling to the ground. While the poor thing blinked the stars out her eyes Raynare was upon her kicking and stomping on her repeatingly. Tears streamed out of Asia as the Fallen Angel's foot collided with her stomach. Asia, out of breath from the sudden assault didn't had the strength or air to scream in pain but only cough out uncomfortably as she curled herself into a ball trying to minimize the damage.

"LET GO OF ME DOHNASEEK, LET ME BEAT UP HER MORE!"

"Calm down Raynare! You're being irrational, what if she dies during your abuse? We can't extract a Sacred Gear from a dead human!"

Raynare's trashing stopped as she heaved deeply in and out. "To think I have to go through these shits to get your Sacred Gear… If it wasn't for the mission, I would've killed you already bitch…"

Asia whimpered softly as she cried freely. "Now come here! I'm going to start the ritual, now!" The fallen grabbed the gold locks of the nun's hair and dragged her to Raynare's destination. "Oh, and Dohnaseek, Mittelt, Kalawarner, Freed… If you happen to see that human… bring him to me alive so I can repay what he has done to me… If you can't, just kill him or his annoying brother or both"

"I plan on doing that… I owe the human too…"

"How humiliating to have two Fallen Angels to be defeated by a mere human… It infuriates me…"

"Uuoohhhh… I don't know if this is a good idea… He looked _really_ strong…"

"Ha! I even wonder if that shitty devil has the guts to-"

"Someone's inside our territory" Interrupted Dohnaseek suddenly looking tense.

"Who is it?" Answered Kalawarner alarmed.

"Let's go and check out shall we? Freed! You stay inside and guard the church!"

"Hai, hai, fallen-san"

And then the three Fallen Angels were gone.

* * *

As I ran towards the church I myself became a bit worried. Ever since I fought with 'them', I started to realize one small problem about my Sacred Gear. The power was too strong for a human body to handle and therefore it was slowly killing me, shortening up my lifespan.

It sucked after knowing what it did to me and I should've seen it coming. Executive D in 'The God of Highschool' had said, "A human body cannot withstand the 'Sage's Wisdom'" to inform the 'so called World President' that Daewi had gotten weaker (even though he still can kick the crap out of mostly anybody).

My Executive D had also said the same thing. Just by possessing the Sacred Gear, my lifespan was slowly dropping; about a second per month and using it would obviously do worse to my lifespan.

I predicted that an overuse of my Sacred Gear would weaken me but I never knew that it would slowly poison me to death. That was why I had to execute the _**plan**_ desperately even though it was too late to save Issei using the _**plan**_.

But, when I use it to control only a small amount of nature, it didn't really do much damage on my body but made my body only a bit tiring. That was why I was able to train Issei without having a bleeding left eye and use Repulsion and Attraction on an enemy with his/her guard lowered but instead, making me fatigue easily. And… for visual effects? Fortunately, that didn't have to do anything with my health. Thank you Yongje Park for the small miracle…

Anyways, if I were up against just normal human beings, I am positive that I wouldn't need to use my Sacred Gear but I was up against Fallen Angels, who are superior to humans. I can beat them up if it was a one to one fight only using Martial Arts but as I see the situation in front of me…

"Oh my~! So this is the human who kicked your ass~!"

"Shut it Mittelt. I had enough humiliation for a week"

"Hmph… a mere human up against three Fallen? This is indeed humiliating"

… I have no chose but to use some of it if I wanted to play safe.

"Heh" I said trying to provoke the Fallen Angels getting ready for my move. "Why don't you come at me at once? I don't have any spare time to play with each of you one by one…"

That did it. With angry war cries from two angels and a giggling from the other, the three quickly rushed towards me with their spears raised to stab me.

 **STAB**

 **STAB**

 **STAB**

"Don't worry human" Smirked Dohnaseek. "We stabbed your non-vital parts so we can slowly torture y-you…?"

' _ **Chhh…'**_

"You fell right into my trap" I said, sending them an evil grin before slamming my foot onto the ground.

 _[The Kick of Red Phoenix+Repulsion]_

"?!"

 _[The Fist of Black Turtle+Attraction]_

Seriously, I do love my Sacred Gear.

* * *

I basically copied that move from the Successor of the Jade Emperor; Daewi Han when he was fighting the Greek Gods after roasting Zeus (puns… Hehehe) on chapter 5, episode 278. His fist managed to completely penetrate and leave gaping holes in the four Greek Gods, Poseidon, Hera, Athena and Hades killing them instantly. It was their fault for underestimating Daewi but it was also because they were caught off guard by the Sage's Robe, which was summoned to its rightful owner at the nick of time.

Therefore, I used the same method which killed them all, without using too much of my Sacred Gear. After I did _something_ to them, I left the bodies of the three deceased Fallen Angels with big holes in their chests (Mittelt being small was literally torn in half) in the forest close to the church. Even when I had my handicap and only used a fraction of my power, it really did bring up some great results.

I forgot to mention to you by the way. At the age of two, I tried to summon the three weapons that the Jade Emperor used. The Blade of Tathagata, the Cane of the Sage and the Robe of the Sage. Two responded and the other didn't. I have obtained the Robe of the Sage for it had deemed me as his rightful owner because of my Sacred Gear and for the National Treasure; the Cane of the Sage… I don't know why but it considered me as the rightful owner but I wasn't complaining The Cane of the Sage granted me to open up portals with ease using my Sacred Gear but I realized later that opening a portal, depending on how far the distance was, was killing me (but that didn't stop me from shamelessly peeping on models and woman using the National Treasure… I am a scum…).

Opening a portal in Earth will only shorten my lifespan only a few hours but opening a portal in hell or heaven or in the dimensional gap will do worse. About… a few months tops? Meh, whatever. I have the _**plan.**_

As for the Blade of Tathagata… It only responds to the one who obtains the 'Body' of the 'King' meaning that I, with only having a human's body, will never be able to wield the Blade of Tathagata which can easily make a cut which length is approximately 450km.

…

Just thinking of Dracule Mihawk getting his hands on this blade makes me shiver in fear. Fuck Shichibukai, fuck the Grand Line, fuck the Celestial Dragons, fuck the World Government and fuck One Piece, the man can rule the whole world by just wielding the blade.

Depressing and scary thoughts aside I entered the church, flapping my robe to make myself look cooler than I already am.

And here comes the shitty exorcist himself.

…

…

…

He's not making an entrance… Wait a minute. Did he run away? Oh well, that would explain the other aura I've sensed when fighting those three black chickens.

* * *

 _(Meanwhile with Freed Sellzan)_

* * *

Freed is running a considerably fast pace as far away from the abandoned church mumbling to himself with wide frenzy eyes.

"Haxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhaxhax…"

* * *

"P-please… Raynare-sama… please don't do th-"

"SHUT UP!" Roared a certain Fallen Angel as she punched the poor nun's stomach making her cough out some spit as her eyes rolled upwards, sending her to oblivion.

"Argg… gross…" Mumbled Raynare, wiping off the spit from her wings. She then proceeded to perform the ritual. She was very pissed and scared at this point. She had followed her orders from her superior and killed the perverted boy only to have him reincarnated into a filthy devil. That wasn't the worst part. The worst part was when she learned that the boy had an older twin brother. When she first saw him, she saw nothing in the boy. Low mana resources, carefree attitude and a much better person than the boy she murdered. Problem was, that this other scum managed to overwhelmingly defeat Dohnaseek. At first she had thought that Dohnaseek was pulling her wing, but after she encountered the filth face to face…

…

…

…

She was fucking terrified. She had no idea what kind of trickery the human used. The attack he launched on her was definitely not magic for no magical energy was emitted. It wasn't holy power, it wasn't demonic power. It was just… just force itself which didn't explain anything.

Then came the voice of the human she had wanted to kill so much.

"Yeo, yeo" Came the playful voice, but full of malice. "What are you doing Yuuma-chan?"

Shit. Raynare forced her facial muscles to relax into a lovely smile as she smiled at the human as if he was nothing to her.

"Oh my Sora-kun~ what are _you_ doing here?"

The human sighed before dropping his cheerful act. "You see" he said. "I was thinking of visiting Asia because I promised her to visit her at any time possible" He slowly walked towards Raynare. "But then, some people decided to interfere with my visit so I had to kill all of them" He pulled out three feathers from his pocket and let them float down onto the ground. "All of them"

Shit this was not good. It was barely ten minutes since Raynare came down for the ritual, dragging the nun. And to think that the human killed three of her comrades in less than ten minutes… That human is dangerous. And what's with that Jade bath robe?

"So Yuuma…" Continued the human now scowling. "I would advise you to _let her_ _ **GO"**_

"Don't get cocky human scum!" Roared Raynare. This was a bad situation for her. The ritual couldn't start now because there was still a lot to prepare. But that didn't mean that she would stop give up now. "I will compliment you on defeating my three comrades… But can you handle the sheer amount of numbers?"

As she snapped her fingers the priests emerged out of their hiding places brandishing their weapons and leaking their killing intent.

"This is humiliating" Mumbled the human which caused Raynare to arch an eyebrow. "You dare try to compete against me using these useless pawns? Do you think you could even beat me by using trash? _Do I look like a joke to you?"_

Raynare gritted her teeth as she sweated cold sweat. Then forcing her mind to ignore the fear she ordered the attack. "Priests" She said pointing her finger dramatically at the human. "Bring me his head or better; alive, so I can teach him his place"

With a roar all charged.

* * *

I sighed before putting up a fighting stance. I felt a bit sorry for them for the situation was like when an lv.9999 gamer entering an lv.1 dungeon just to kill, slaughter and have fun. The same goes to me. I was going to have a fun time and using them as practice dummies.

 _[The Fist of Black Turtle]_

My fist, dense with power managed to blow away a dozen of priests as they went flying away.

 _[The Kick of Red Phoenix]_

Shockwaves ruptured underneath the priests as some lost consciousness or were no longer in the condition to fight.

 _[The Dance of White Tiger]_

Multiples of priests went flying away or went straight towards the ground. But I wasn't concentrating on that. I was concentrating on making the air flows and making irregular reflection of air. More, more and more, I was gaining more control over the air waves, I was making more vibrations, and I was nearly done making my last stage of the Four Guardians Gods.

 _[The Wave of Blue Dragon]_

I pushed all the air around me towards the incoming priests as their bullets harmlessly bounced off me. All the air waves surrounding me, controlled by me went hurtling towards the priests and covering up the entire corridor. As everyone, the ones who were unconscious, the ones who were on the ground moving feebly and the ones who were still trying to fight me were caught up in the wave of air flows. Their skins ripped apart, their flesh and blood splattering out and their bones, breaking unable to withstand the great wave that I produced.

Ignoring the dead and the wounded, I made my way to Raynare. The practice dummies were useless. I only used four moves and all of them were wiped out? Maybe it was because of the Sage's Robe that made me stand and take all physical attacks from the priests which didn't make me dodge or block but only attack. If I didn't obtained the Robe, dealing with these priests would've been hard, just by using Martial Arts. I would've had to dodge, run around, block or use someone as a shield which would obviously take more time but… Asia. I was here to save the nun and for a few other reasons, but the first priority is Asia.

"Don't move!" Screeched the Fallen Angel holding a trembling light spear against the unconscious nun's neck. "I'll do it! I swear I'll do it!"

"Oh, I know you will" I said getting ready to sprint towards the woman. "I know you will _try"_

"Wh-"

 _[Supersonic Speed]_

By squeezing all of my muscles I leapt forward causing the ground to crack and my body to fly straight over to Raynare (Even if it's theoretically not possible to do that, just use your imagination). Raynare seeing me coming at such a speed smirked before pressing the blade down Asia's throat.

"Even when you come at me like that! I can still-"

 _[Re-Taekwondo Baekdu+Inertia_ _×100]_

Increasing Raynare's inertia I was able to plant my right knee in the middle of her un-guarded face while grabbing the light spear and removing it from harm's way.

The fallen went tumbling away with a bloody face. I stared at the chains holding Asia.

 _[Weak Force]_

I instantly crumbled away the chains that were holding the nun and held her closely examining her body. Only a few bruises here and there and nothing fatal. After checking I slowly made my way to Raynare who was touching her bloody face.

"Y-you… filthy HUMAN!"

I could see that she was desperate. I could see that she was in pain. Most importantly, she became sloppy out of her desperation. I didn't even need to dodge her light spear as it sailed harmlessly above my head. Then, when I saw the chance, I poked her body multiples of times.

 _[Bongchim Nah Style Acupuncture]_

"!"

"Now… you won't be able to use your body for 36 hours but just in case-"

I gave the fallen a neck chop sending her to oblivion.

"I would like you to go to sleep"

* * *

Issei was frustrated as hell. His brother was right, Buchou refused to help his brother because of her reputation and because of the unstable relationship between the three factions. Issei knew Rias was being reasonable but fuck that shit. Those were the exact words of what Issei told Rias as he kicked the door open and went after his brother.

During his run towards the church, Kiba and Koneko joined him, worried for Issei and worried for Sora who just entered the fallen's territory. Except for Issei, everybody thought that Sora had zero chance of winning. It was reasonable enough for them to think so because the level of a human and a fallen are well off and even when Sora displayed his immense strength and skill, he would have a difficult time defeating multiples of Fallen Angels and a great number of priests.

Everything was going on as they planned. Break into the church, support Sora's ass and grab Asia Argento and get the hell out of there. What they didn't expect was a green haired man with a purple cloak and a funny looking mask with a red scythe and an ordinary looking teenager to block their path telling them that they can't enter this area, saying that their king forbade anyone from entering. They weren't devils that were for sure, Koneko proved that but…

"Wow… this is my first time fighting a devil and I have to say I'm very unimpressed…"

"I have to admit Executive Q, they are worse than I have expected"

Okay, change of words here. Everything was _not_ going on as they planned. Kiba's speed and Koneko's strength were useless at this point. The teenager; Executive X, just made several cuts in Kiba's body even when Kiba was a talented swordsman. And when Kiba tried to use his Sacred Gear…

"ARRRGGG!"

"Yamata no Orochi… don't kill him just bite him here and there"

Blue snakes erupted out of Kiba's wounds as they bit and wrapped themselves around the reincarnated devil. As for Koneko…

"…"

"Hey, hey, hey, you know you can scream right?"

Her body was impaled with scythes, all coming out of the trump cards that the man processed. She was currently on the ground struggling to get up but the scythes were preventing her from doing so. And Issei?

"Huff… huff… bring it on… bastards…"

"What's taking our King so long?"

"Maybe he's having fun right now"

"STOP IGNORING ME!"

 _ **BOOST**_

 _ **EXPLOSION**_

"Dragon Shoot!"

 _[National Treasure: Yata's Mirror]_

"Wow, that was something interesting, don't you think X?"

"…"

"What is it X? The two new newcomers?"

"The red haired one is dangerous Q, just like our King told us. You take her while I take the black haired girl"

"Huh, this isn't like you X, to acknowledge I'm better than you" Said Executive Q as he spun his scythe fast enough to become a spinning red wheel. Then he kicked it as hard as he can while spreading his trump cards all over the area.

"I never said that Q!" Yelled the other teen as he prepared his battle with Akeno.

"… How dare… how dare you touch my peerage!" Yelled Rias as she made a magic circle sending a wave of demonic energy towards the incoming scythe, in order to disintegrate it. Problem was that she didn't expected the scythe to plow right through her attack.

 **SMACK**

"Hrrk!"

Thankfully, Rias managed to dodge it, avoiding to get hit by the scythe in the face but unfortunately it grazed her right arm.

"Hey, hey, Ms. Devil" Said Executive Q cockily suddenly appearing from Rias' behind. "You can't just destroy a National Treasure that easily"

Meanwhile Akeno was having mass trouble dealing with the other human.

"Whoa! You really remind me of a friend of mine!" Said Executive X cheerfully as he performed a horizontal slash that Akeno managed to dodge.

"Ara, ara, I doubt anyone can be like me"

"Hahaha… That is true, she doesn't share your personality… but… Show yourself Yamata No Orochi"

A head of a giant serpent suddenly gobbled up the sadist underneath from her it tried its best to chew her. Then its cheeks bulged as it exploded from the inside with Akeno using multiples of magic circles to use lightning magic.

"Ara, ara, Executive X~" Said the queen as she giggled at Kyoichi as if he was a cute boy trying to fight her with little fists. "Did you think that your cheap tricks will defeat me?"

"Of course not" Said the boy smiling slightly. "But hers will"

Akeno's eyes widened by his words as she spun around but…

"Too late"

A talisman was suddenly placed on Akeno's back as it exploded with multiples of shrapnel sending the devil sprawling on the ground, unmoving.

"Nice shot Executive D!"

"Thank you Executive X, I think we should go and aid Executive Q before…"

A scream from a devil emitted in the battlefield as the green haired man grunted as his scythe dug deeper into the devil's stomach.

"… Maybe not. I'm actually surprised to see how weak these superior beings are… or have we underestimated ourselves like our King told us…"

"Whatever Midori! Let's go and…"

" **DRAGON SHOOT!"**

 _[National Treasure: Yata's Mirror]_

"Wow! The attack has risen… huh?" Said Kyoichi clearly confused as he saw the cracks beginning to appear in his shield. "Oh wow. It definitely has gotten deadlier but… It's still weak to penetrate my National Treasure!"

"Damn it! Why won't you let us pass! Wh-"

 **SHINK**

"Uh… Q, didn't he said not to harm him?"

"Don't worry, I used to blunt side"

Issei fell on his hands and knees as his back throbbed with pain. Just… who were these people? Why won't they let them pass? Even if nii-san had a super cool Sacred Gear… he can't help but feel worried for Sora. Fuck. What kind of huma-, no what kind of devil would he be if he couldn't even save his own brother? Could he even become a harem king if he is this weak?

"It-it's not over…" Coughed out Issei as he struggled to get up but failing to do so. "It's n-not… o-over… damn it…"

Issei, his energy completely depleted fell face down unmoving. That was when I decided to make my entrance. I quietly stepped into the battlefield, carrying Asia bridal style.

"Greetings my King"

"Greetings my King"

"Greetings my King"

I gave a nod of appreciation as they all bowed to me. Then I motioned them to pick up the unconscious bodies and follow me down the mountain. They did ask they were told.

As we made our way downwards we walked in silence but it was a pleasant silence. No tension, no stress and nothing else to pop out to harm us. That was when Q decided to take a smoke and drop a _very_ important question.

"Excuse me my King. Are you going to leave them in the church? Aren't you going to… you know, get rid of the evidence?" I gave a slight chuckle at his confused voice.

"Executive D" I said.

"Yes my King?"

"How much did my lifespan decrease?"

"Your lifespan is…" Nagisa Midori widened her eyes in slight shock. "It's… plummeting…"

"Heh, it's good to know…"

"Wait… if his lifespan is decreasing rapidly… are you using your Sacred Gear right now?"

"Yeo, yeo… Executive X… you got that right…"

"My King, as your subordinate I would have to force you to st-"

"Too late Midori I'm done using it" I said as I looked above to the blue heavens waiting for it. The other three Executives followed my gaze.

"Hm?" Muttered Executive Q as he looked at the sky. "Is that a black dot or am I imagining things?"

"Well…" Said Executive X uncertainly. "I think it's getting bigger Q"

Executive D's jaw dropped open which was a rare action from her. "My King! Are you serious?!"

"Damn right I am" I said giving them the best shit-eating grin I can make.

"W-wait… it's getting way bigger!"

"Holy…"

What the four of us saw now, was a meteorite, approximately the size of the church hurtling down towards the church.

"MY KING! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Screamed Executive Q as he flew into the air using his trump cards while carrying Rias and Koneko.

"My King! Are you trying to kill all of us?!"

"No. Duh" I said still putting up my smirk. "Just think this as a training and run from it... or block it. Whatever way you choose, I don't care. Just don't harm yourself and the devils kay?" Then abandoning Kyoichi and Midori, I flew up into the air carrying Asia and Issei.

"Midori, we had a good time together"

"Do not fear Kyoichi, for I haven't seen our deaths ye-"

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME FOR YOUR PROPHECIES MIDORI!" Screamed Kyoichi as the meteorite made contact with the church.

 _[National Treasure: Yata's Mirror]_

It cracked.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKK!"

"KKKYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Never in my life did I expect Kyoichi to let out a string of curses and Midori to squeal like a little girl. Heh. Today was a fun and a successful day.

 **SMACK**

"Apologies my King but I really needed to do that"

"… It was worth it"

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUN DUN~~**

 **Oh I know what you are thinking (for those who had throughly read the webtoon). _What the f#ck just happened?_ Or... _Is the author actually sane?_ Or... _I'm going to find you... and I'm going to kill you_**

 **Don't... kill me... please...**

 **Okay myself... don't be paranoid and don't panic, don't panic, don't panic, don't... don't... sh!t I'm panicking...**

 **I know I know. Three characters from GOH just came in like that, BOOM. And they call Sora 'King', BAM. And Sora calls them 'Executives', POW. (Ow that hurt...)**

 **I know I just squished them in without giving a proper explanation of how they exist in the first place or even how Sora managed to recruit all three of them. But don't worry, in the next chapter or in the future chapters I'll explain everything, but for now...**

 **...**

 **Over 6,000 words is enough for today. I just wanna go to sleep.**

 **Adios~ And don't forget to leave Reviews and Fav and Follow~!**

 **P.S. Check out my new story 'Shattered'!**


	7. Chapter 7: Technically, I Never Lied

**Shadowry: To be honest, I'm not sure. But, I don't think there would be none of that. So don't worry about it too much.**

 **bloodredmoon22: Sorry bud, I'm too lazy but too busy at the moment.**

 **sonic: Thanks~!**

 **Jack oh lantern: Eh-hehehe... sorry about that. The reason behind this was to make sure nobody entered the area where Sora appointed, for he wanted completely to get rid of any evidence of doing _[_ _?_ _]_ to his enemies by** **using the meteor strike on the church. The three Executives may have overdone it, but it was necessary to keep everyone from harm's way.**

 **Master of Dragon God: Thank you~!**

 **Yami-Guy: First of all thank you for your critique, they were helpful for me to overview my story and the plot. So... yeah... that cliche 'Too much power kills you sucks' sucks... but it is needed because it weakens Daewi in the Manwha... so please be aware of that. And for your second critique... Sure, there are legendary humans who have slain Gods and Dragons and Demons and shit. But think again. How many of them only used their human traits to do these legendary actions? I mean really, really 100% human traits? You see, I'm not talking about humans using cheat-items or being blessed or cursed by overpowered beings that exist in the Godly Realm to become Dragon-Slayers and God-Slayers, or having an ancestral cheat code in their DNA. Heracles/Hercules? That guy is a freaking demigod. King Arther? He had an Excaliber, A FREAKING EXCALIBER! Samson? The dude was blessed by God and his birth was prophesied by the angel. No. I am talking about Attilan the Hun, Genghis Khan, Scipio Africanus, Saitama, Hulk Hogan and so on who only had their human features to accomplish great feats. Sora, also only used his human body without using his Sacred Gear to take on a rogue Devil. Moreover, he had a _handicap_ on him. You may be right that it is a complete BS that Sora defeated a Stray Devil by using all he got, but if you think of the race superiority between Viser and Sora, it might not be too much of a BS. Besides, kid's just a seventeen year old highschool student. He lacks experience compared to other monsters that roam on earth.**

 **Eternity456: Wow... are you a good detective or am I just being too obvious? Or... am I trolling you...? Anyways, thanks for reading~!**

 **Mile De: You're welcome~! (Uhh... but what for?)**

 **Swordworks: I know... it did seemed to be a lot forced when I was writing it... Three people with two overwhelming beings coming out of nowhere and keeping the Devils off the perimeter? Yeah... I know...**

 **Waffenmia: More? You want more? I'll give you more! (Starts typing furiously) Yeah! Bring it on! (Continues to type for a long time) Uhh... I think I need to do my homework...? (Keeps on typing as if I'm possessed my Waffenmia) Oh now hold up the f- (Fingers starts to bleed) Mom...? Wait! No! There's a reason why I'm not doing my homew-OOOORRRRKKKKK! (Ascended to Heaven)**

 **...**

 **Just kidding.**

 **I don't own Highscool DXD or The God of Highschool.**

 **...**

 **I wish I did...**

* * *

 **The KOH**

* * *

"Uuuwaa…"

A certain blond nun moaned softly as she wriggled around. It was so soft and cozy. Warm and comforting too. Was this how heaven felt like? Was this her reward for completing her ordeal?

"Haahhhh… Thank you so much god~"

"Yeo, yeo, I'm hurt Asia-chan. I believe Issei and I were the one who helped you…"

Asia's eyes widened by the familiar voice and the familiar catchphrase and bolted straight up.

"Ah! S-Sora-san!"

"Good afternoon sister. How are you doing?"

"I-I'm good… Sora-san… wh-what happened?"

"Hmm? Don't you remember?"

"Ah… ahh…"

Then the memories came. From the part when she managed to escape the church to the part when she cried out for help for God, Issei and Sora then blacking out. Then the feelings came. The feeling of pure helplessness of when they abused her, the sadness of when she learned she was helping murderers, her tears when they threatened to kill Issei and Sora, her cries of help when no help came, those feelings all crashed into Asia as she abruptly burst into tears with uncontrollable sobs and whimpers as she dug her face into the jade color jacket that Sora was wearing.

"Yeo, yeo… Let it out Asia, let it all out…"

"*sob* Sora-san I-I * _sob_ *, Wahhh, Waaahhhh!"

"Shhh… It's all good now… It's all good now…"

"* _sniffle_ * I was, * _sob_ * I was so scared… I prayed to God… he… answered my call… * _sob_ * you came… * _sniffle_ * Sora-san and Issei-san came..."

"I know, I know"

"Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ "

"... It's okay…"

After seven minutes, I managed to calm the little crybaby down. Then I had to spend the next thirty minutes to explain what happened starting from when she was whisked away to Issei and my epic battle between the kidnappers and what the world actually is to Sacred Gears to devils owning Kuoh. It was a lot of information to take in for somebody who must've gone through a lot but she managed. But she didn't manage to accept properly the meteor part.

"Eh? So… so Sora-san sent a shooting star to the church?"

I nodded before showing her my laptop of the big news on the screen showing the meteor crashing into the church.

' _Thankfully nobody was hurt for it was an abandoned church but people are still searching for injured people just in case…'_

Asia nodded as if she understood what happened but… I doubt she did.

"Ehh… what was I forgetting… Oh right! I have to talk with Issei!" I gently placed my hands on Asia's shoulders giving her an assured smile. "Wait here for a bit Asia-chan" I said giving her a warm smile. "I'll be ri-"

A small hand grabbed onto my jade jacket which was my Robe of the Sage in disguise. I raised an eyebrow as Asia's body shook in fear.

"I'm… I'm sorry Sora-san…" She whimpered. "B-but p-p-please… don't… go…"

I smiled sadly at the nun who had gone through a lot. Even though her sad history was incomparable to other anime characters, I couldn't help but pity the small, frightened child. I hugged her as tears once more, streaked down her face as she gladly accepted my warm embrace.

…

Poor child…

* * *

"NII-SANNN!" Screamed Issei as he grabbed my collar and shook me up and down, left to right, with such speed and strength that made me greatly impressed. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD… YOU HAD YOUR OWN PEERAGE?!"

I rubbed the bridges of my eyes as I sighed with Asia right next to as she tried her best to calm down my perverted little brother.

Currently, I have told Issei, all of the truth, again. I have told him how I found the three executives he had encountered today, and the reason why they refused anybody to step their foot in the territory, near the church (meteor strike). I have told him their names, their alphabets and their abilities and the more I spoke the more pissed Issei got. But… I technically did tell Issei the truth more than once.

"First of all Issei" I said taking his hands off my collar as he glared at my face. "They are my executives, not my peerage. Second of all… I told you the truth more than once. You chose not to believe me"

"Hah?!" Growled Issei sarcastically. "Oh, of course you did!" He spat.

"I did Issei, don't you remember what I told you when I was at the age of six?"

"Ha! All of those shitty stories about… about…" Issei suddenly stopped working as his brain shot up to overdrive as his brain slowly rebooted itself. "Holy shit… Nii-san! You were telling the truth all along?!"

I smirked at him. When we were at the age of six, I told the tales of my followers as I named them Executive 'A to Z'. He used to love the stories I told him as I gave him the literal facts of what their abilities were and how I managed to recruit every. Single. Damn. One. Of. Them. Heck, I even talked about the ones that I recently recruited, just a few months ago about Executive S and Executive E. He just chose not to believe me, but at least he still enjoyed listening to my 'made-up' stories, even as a highschool kid.

If there was something I didn't tell about him… that would probably be about the fact that I was actually reborn in a world where this universe in considered a fictional reality. Either than that… well… there is one follower that I purposely did not mention to Issei because _she_ was my currently, most powerful follower and having a very secretive past that needs to be kept secret from the world in order for me to rule it.

…

And there is the secret of the _plan_ that I was plotting behind everyone's back…

…

But, yeah. Either than those three big things, I never kept anything away from Issei. Even though it may seem cheap to Issei and the others beyond the fourth wall, I still believe that I haven't committed any sins... except… for the three things I kept from him of course.

"WAIT! So there is really a guy named 'Executive B'?! He exists?!"

"Yes Issei, he does exist"

"And he has his own personal harem?!"

"Last time I checked, he had two members in his harem"

"Could you introduce me to him? I need to properly learn how to become a harem king from a man who already owns a-"

 **BOINK**

"AHHHHHH!"

"I SAID, DO NOT SPEAK THAT IN FRONT OF ASIA-CHAN!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"SORA-SAN! DON'T KILL ISSEI-SAN!"

* * *

 **(15 minutes later)**

* * *

"And… 'Executive Y' is a trans-gender? A futa?"

"Wow Issei. I'm surprised you even remember her correctly. And no vulgar words in front of Asia!"

"Hell yeah I remember her! She… caught my attention…" He muttered sheepishly grinning to himself.

"Pervert" I tched.

"I'm your brother you know"

"Damn it" I groaned as I once again realized that the worst pervert in the universe was my twin brother. The feeling of despair never gets old for me…

"And where did you find that Executive D? She had a large cleavage and huge oppa-"

"RRRHAAAAHHH!"

"NOOOOO! SORA-SAN!"

* * *

 **(5 minutes later)**

* * *

"Wow… to think that everything you've spoken to me is actually real… wait… nii-san… didn't you say that you had a cane that could open a portal to anywhere in the universe and you used that peep on-"

I quickly slapped Issei hard on the cheek as he went flying off his bed and smashed into the window causing him to fall from the second floor. I whipped my head to see a horrified Asia as she clutched her heart as she stared at me with horror and betrayal.

"Ah… Asia-chan" I said secretly sweating bullets at the back of my neck as I pulled up my best reassuring smile. "There was an evil spirit on Issei's cheek, so I had to slap him to abolish the evil spirit"

"…"

Please tell me that worked.

"Oh! I see Sora-san! Oh, may God forgive me for making wrong, terrible assumptions about Sora-san, my savior"

I could only sweatdrop and feel like a real, damned bastard for manipulating her like this. Her face was so freaking pure! You can't have a face like that! You can't!

Inside my head, a mini-me went on brawling as he begged for forgiveness from the sweet innocent nun.

* * *

 **(30 minutes later)**

* * *

I stared at Asia and Issei as they both chatted to one and each other. I begged forgiveness from Issei as he forced me to promise him to use the Cane of the Sage to peak on women together, when we were alone and private.

Anyways, I had much bigger things to worry about. I broke the plot that will sure as hell bring some bad consequences or good consequences to the reformed plot. Without their main healing bishop Rias' group would be placed into a serious disadvantage but… with Asia being human… that will bring some merits to me…

"Sooo… what now nii-san?" Asked Issei who was all healed up.

"Now?" I parroted his words. "Well… you could go back to training"

Instead of snapping my fingers and causing the gravity around Issei to becoming stronger, I attached weights to his arms and legs. Yes. The weights were my handicap when I fought with those Fallen Angels and that Stray Devil. And they were heavy like Rock Lee's. But, for Issei, I gave him more lighter ones. However, it didn't mean that he wasn't going to be in great strain when he moved around.

"As for you… Hmmm" I puffed my cheeks as I pretended to think what to do with Asia. I had already planned what to do with her since at the age of three and even though most parts of the plans were modified… well, it still turned out well. She uncomfortably squirmed around by my gaze as her cheeks turned beet red.

"Asia" I said breaking out of my act.

"Y-yes Sora-san?"

"Do you want to live with us?"

"..."

"..."

"EHHHH?"

I covered my ears just in time as the two seventeen year old teenagers screamed by the unexpected declaration.

"S-Sora-san… are you… can I… I can stay?"

"If you want to then sure"

"Nii-san! Are you sure about this?"

"More people will target Asia for her Sacred Gear and many will try to manipulate her to use her Sacred Gear. However, I could ensure her safety by letting her stick around with me. That is unless you mind"

"I-I don't mind Sora-san"

"Nii-san! What about kaa-san and tou-san? What do we say to them?"

I grinned evilly before giving him a 'thumbs up' signal. "Don't worry little brother, I have a plan"

* * *

"... So yeah. This is Asia Argento a very good friend of mine and as you've seen the news the church she was staying in got blown up by a meteor so…" I gave a nervous chuckle at my parents. "... Please let her stay in this house with us"

"Of course! Ho~ my son has finally brought a cute girl to our househol- ACK!"

I sweatdropped as my mother sent a uppercut (oh why did I teach her self-defense?) straight to my father's chin. Then she sat down before sending a warm smile to Asia then focusing her eyes on me.

"Sora-kun. I'm sorry but… I'm against the idea. It is improper for a boy in your age to bring a girl home…"

"Ignore your mother boys! For I acce-HRRK!"

 _Re-Taekwondo Fist Strike_

 _ **CRITICAL**_ (Oh why did I teach her Renewal-Taekwondo?)

My father once again faded into unconsciousness as his left flank was imprinted with a fist. My mother smiled sweetly (too sweetly) before continuing, but I was having none of that.

"-As I was saying, I don't think-"

"Ahhh! I feel so depressed~!"

I suddenly yelled, earning confused stares from everyone except for my dad who was slowly gaining back his senses. Asia looked like a child lost in a big supermarket for we were using Japanese to talk to each other, not in Italian.

"Eh? Sora-kun wh-"

"I feel so depressed just by thinking Asia isn't going to stay with me!"

"Nii-san! What are you-"

"I feel so depressed that I don't think I can cook anymore!"

Everybody but Asia froze at those dreaded words.

"N-NO! Sora-kun! You can't do this to us! This-this isn't fair!"

My mother suddenly looking horrified grasped my hands as she pleaded desperately.

"Shit! Mom! Say yes! SAY YES! We can't afford to lose nii-san cooking for us! This is a matter of life or death!"

My brother was also in panic as he desperately tried to convince our mother to permit Asia being in our house. However, my father…

"Wahhh!"

Crying? Seriously?

"Please! My son, please have mercy~!"

The family drama went on for three whole minutes as I kept on my 'pouting attitude' until my mother finally accepted Asia Argento in our house. During this whole ordeal Asia kept giving me a fearful and a confused look.

"Don't worry Asia-chan…" I spoke in Italian. "... You'll know why they acted like that soon"

Then with a gray apron tied to my waist I rolled up my sleeves and got to work as my mother, father and Issei cheered for my fabulous cooking while Asia still looked flummoxed.

 _You'll know soon Asia… VERY soon…_

* * *

"Broccoli Soup, Carbonara Spaghetti with Camembert shark's fin with soy sauce, baked Rigatoni with Bechamel sauce, Boeuf Bourguignon, plain salad with sesame sauce… Bon Appétit!"

"THANK YOU SORA-SAMA!"

"Th-thank you Sora-kun" Said Asia timidly. Asia Argento had never seen such food in her life. She recognized pasta and the soup… but this was in a whole other league. The plating, the smell of the food, the color of it… it made her drool. Then she gave a quick prayer to her Lord to thank him for the delicious food and for having such a great friend. Then she placed the spoon, filled with soup into her mouth and… and…

…

For the second time in this day she believed herself to be in heaven. The richness in the soup, each particle of the soup was attacking her tongue viciously sending shivers down her spine. It was a spell of a wizard, it was a seducing act from a devil, it was the gift of angels, it was… it was…

"Huh? Where did my soup go?"

Asia stared into a blank shining bowl that was once filled with green soup. She frantically looked around to find it only to remember that she ate it with great gusto. This wasn't food. It is a disgrace to call this a food. This was something only a God would make, this was something a Devil would use to tempt her, this was… this was… _art_. Pure happiness bloomed inside Asia as she smiled deeply as she sighed contently. Maybe… maybe her ordeals had finished. Maybe God forgave her soul and sended Sora and Issei-san to take care of her. Maybe… _I don't think I need to run more… I think I found a home… I think… I think…_

"Asia-chan what's wrong?"

Asia blinked before staring into the concerned look of Sora. The man who had saved her from the clutches of Fallen Angels with his brother Issei. The man who took care of her and genuinely cared for her. The man, who was her first friend… Her very first friend.

"Ahh… Ah?"

Her cheeks felt wet as Asia touched her face. Was she… crying? But… she only cried when it hurt so bad… when everything hurt so, so bad…

"It doesn't hurt…"

"Eh?"

"I'm… crying Sora-san… and… it doesn't hurt… why… why does it feel good to cry?"

"Yeo, yeo, it's okay to cry Asia… sometimes people cry when they are happy… When one's emotions are too much for a person to bear, they cry Asia… and in your case I think you're crying because you're feeling happy… but for now, philosophical thoughts aside, just taste my meal would you? I would hate it not to be not eaten… Here! Have some Carbona!"

A steaming plate of pasta was placed in front of Asia as she continued to cry. Thankfully she cried without a sound, so nobody managed to notice her tears except for Sora who kept on talking with Asia, putting a smile on her tear stricken face. She began to taste the new food again only to find that it was heavenly as the soup. Now she knew the feeling. She finally understood why it didn't hurt even when she cried. She was feeling...

… _I think I'm happy_

For the first time in her life, since her banishment.

* * *

"What the hell did you do?"

"Hmmm?"

"Don't give me that 'I have no idea what you're talking about' face, heavens damn it! What did you do?!"

"Eh… still don't know what you're talking about"

Currently I was standing in the middle of the ORC with the Student Council surrounding me. Currently they've dragged me to the ORC house after school despite my outrageous protests and my screams of _"Help me! S.O.S.!"_ or the screams of _"Kidnapper!"_ or the screams of _"Rape! Rape! Rape!"_ The only thing that Sona senpai did to my cries of distress was to neck-chop me but failing to make me unconscious but succeeded in making me shut the fuck up. Too late. You have no idea how fast rumors spread and how unbelievably unrealistic they morph into.

Then the Student Council, along with the ORC forced me to tell them what in the world happened yesterday. Needless to say, the ORC members weren't having their best day. Kiba was still massaging his wounds which thankfully didn't leave any scars or permanent damage. Koneko was scared out of her wits as only a brim of her eyes peaked at me over the desk that Rias sat in. Akeno's smile was painfully strained. And Rias? Oh… she was pissed to the bone.

"SORA!" Yelled Rias as her wings came into view as she sent her best death glare at my unmoving face. "WHO WERE THOSE PEOPLE?!"

"… My executives" I answered as I calmly sipped my tea.

"THEN WHY WOULD THEY ATTACK US?!"

"Because I gave them the order not to let anyone trespass the area that I designated?"

"Trespass?! TRESPASS?! What gives you the right to-"

"Because I'm human with power Rias" I said coldly. I had nothing against the red haired devil. I really do not. But what gets on my nerves are the devils that claim to own human land when they have their own realms… I know that they live on by the sins of humans and I know angels live on by the devotion of humans. But what I can't understand is that they slice up _our_ lands as if they were theirs and take it as if they were splitting a cake and taking it for themselves, without our consent.

…

Frankly speaking that pissed me off. And don't get started on how they manipulate humans to live an easy life in the human realm. Sometimes, they don't but most of the time, they use their magic to enslave humans using them for labor, or for sexual needs.

…

It really pisses me off however, currently, Rias Gremory is just giving me annoyance, not anger so I could deal with that emotion.

"If I say that there is anybody trespassing in this area it would be you" I said staring at her rigid face. "And you" I said flickering my eyes towards Sona senpai who very slightly flinched under my blank gaze. "You two pure blooded Devils have entered in _our_ realm and you are secretly ruling over it, unknown to everybody except for the church and other secret organizations who knows what your powers are capable of. You came to a _human's_ realm"

I sipped my tea again making a brief pause. Then I continued to speak while rubbing the bridge of my nose. "Logically, what you are doing is for your own survival. I do not lack information of what is happening between the three factions you know? I will begrudgingly admit that the peerage system is needed for you devils to get back on your feet, and that you need to influence more humans if possible to retain your power. Same goes to the angels and the fallen, they need more influence in this mortal world to stabilize their power. Furthermore, by judging by your two personalities, I am sure you didn't force anybody in _this_ room to become part of your peerage. However…" I sighed as I placed the cup on the table. That part was absolutely true. Even though I didn't find it... pleasing that these species roam our realm that was only meant for us and the youkai, I have to let them interfere with humanity, for it is already impossible to stop the supernatural beings from coming here and the fact that they need _us_ to preserve themselves. Even when I don't find it acceptable, I have to let them do what they have to do, unless they cross over the line. Or... nevermind.

"Please refrain a situation where someone's demonic powers get loose and make the host go mad, their demonic powers overwhelming their rationality as they succumb to their demonic instincts killing, ravaging and pillaging humans"

"I would never let such a thing happen" Glowered Rias as her bloodlust sweeped the area.

"Nor would I" Exclaimed Sona as her bloodlust also swept the room. And I was between the two tidal waves of killing intent as they tried to drown me.

…

Tough chance. I've seen and felt worse.

"We're getting off track here" Muttered Rias as she placed her hands in her face, rubbing them. "Sora… You are… logically right so to speak and your actions of not letting anybody entering the danger zone was the right thing to do… but… Did that green haired man really had to stab in a scythe throughout my body?"

I winced at that. Executive Q can be a bit… competitive when it came to battling high leveled people. Rias could probably beat Executive Q given the right circumstances, but then again, Q always said, _"Jokers are capable of bringing out unexpected outcomes my King"_

"You do know that all three of them thoroughly apologized to you guys, remember?" I said rubbing my forehead.

"Even when they did and I'm convinced to forgive them, I am still not pleased with the scythe wielding man Sora"

I sweatdropped. It was true that they apologized while Midori (Executive D) placed talismans on their bodies and I using acupuncture to heal them. Executive X and Executive D might have apologized sincerely and without hesitation. But…

* * *

 **(Flashback)**

* * *

" _Q! Say you're sorry! We don't need to be in bad terms with the hell's strongest devil's little sister!"_

" _Alright my King… Alright…"_

"…"

" _Rias Gremory. I Executive Committee Q, am sorry…" He then smirked arrogantly. "… for being stronger than you"_

 _ **POW**_

" _Ahahaha… I'm so sorry Rias, I think my executive has a death wish here… hahaha… ha… shit"_

* * *

 **(End Flashback)**

* * *

"What do you want" I asked tiredly. "What do you want for compensation?"

Rias and Sona looked at each other for less than a second before turning both of their heads towards me.

"You're powers" Rias muttered. "More specifically, how you managed to send a meteorite to that church"

"How do you know it is me?"

"Your executive didn't completely knock down my queen. Before she truly fell into oblivion, she managed to hear bits of pieces that she was able to sew together to know it was you who was responsible for the meteor strike"

I glanced at Rias' queen who was still putting up a strained smile. I sighed.

"I'm sorry…" I said quietly. "Not now Rias. I don't plan on letting anybody know what my Sacred Gear is capable of" I silently saw Rias grumbling as she handed a patch of bills to Sona who smiled smudgly. I raised a single eyebrow.

"You betted against me weather I had a Sacred Gear or not?"

"I thought you were a magician!"

Oh, if that's the case she could truly have mistaken me for a magician.

"But didn't you know that I had low mana resources?"

"Yes! But I thought you were secretly hiding your real mana and holding them back! Nobody could have such low mana! Nobody!"

"Yeo, yeo, senpai" I said as I sweatdropped as Rias started to cry. "I'm sorry I'm not a magician but a Sacred Gear user. And I'm sure your money would be put into good use by Sona senpai in the future…"

Sona's smug face contrasted what I just told Rias. I facepalmed.

"Anyways… I really can't tell you what I can do, however…" I said drumming my fingers on the table. "… I can give you information of my executives. Only, and only about my _executives._ Five of them in total and that's the maximum number Rias, I'm not planning on telling more and giving out more information"

Rias, chocked on her spit. "Five…? FIVE?! YOU HAVE MORE THAN THOSE THREE?!"

"Yup"

Rias facepalmed hard as she growled in frustration. "F-fine…" She groaned as she looked tired. "First of all, I want to know about that scythe wielding man and the teenager named Executive X. Those two had something... some... power that no human should have"

I told them and they accepted the information in shock.

"N-no wonder they didn't felt perfectly human" Muttered Rias in shock. "A descendant of the Joker and a man who bears the Hydra in his stomach… Just where did you find these people? No... How did you recruit them in the first place? You're a year younger than me!"

"That information was not in our agreement Rias" I said making Rias to give me a dirty look.

"Fine… But what of the three left? I don't know who to pick since I don't know if they even exist"

I chuckled softly as I stood up. "You can keep those three questions to yourself and use them when you grow curious of a certain executive of mine" I replied. "I'm plotting Rias. I'm plotting a lot for the future, for my goal, and when that happens… You'll get see all of my executives, with no doubt of course. So… if you intend to use the remaining three questions…" I walked up to the window.

"Don't die until then"

And then I jumped out of the window, breaking the glass and wood and earning a frustrated scream and curses about expenses from a certain red haired devil, ignoring the door. Why? Because it's cooler than exiting through the door.

* * *

"Ano…"

"Yes Asia?"

"What are you doing?"

"Shhh… Asia. I'm concentrating…"

"O-okay…"

As soon as I got home I went straight up to my room where Asia was occupying (We didn't had a guest room so I had to sacrifice my own room… and I had to sleep on the sofa or with Issei but the bastard strongly refused) then told her to take a seat on the edge of the bed. Then I looming over her placed both of my hands on each side of her head and concentrated.

I have done this a lot of times and I know it would work. But seriously, I would later have to ask Doctor M to later make a microchip that would be installed into our necks and enabling a person to speak any language. That would be far more convenient than what I'm doing over here

I finished what I was doing and gave a test run by talking with Asia in Japanese. She answered back. Then I sighed with relief as lending my wisdom worked once more.

"Asia, using my Sacred Gear I have implanted part of my wisdom to read, write, and speak any type of language in this universe to you. Currently you have just spoke Japanese as if it was your mother-tongue which meant that the implant was a success"

"?! I spoke Japanese Sora-san?!"

"Check again if you like sister"

She did and did it again. And again. And again. And again.

"I… I can speak Japanese… Thank you Sora-san! Thank you so much for this miracle!"

"Hahaha… It's okay Asia-chan, it was nothing. But I did this not only for you to communicate with my mom and dad but for you to enroll in my school"

"Eh? School Sora-san?"

I gave a quick nod before elaborating. "That's right Asia. I promised to you that I'll take care of you but I couldn't do that when you're all alone at home doing nothing at all. It would be horrifyingly boring"

"Ahhh… It's okay Sora-san… I don't mind being bored…"

Then she muttered something with a suddenly very bright pink face which I have a good idea what it is but I decided to let that slip.

"It's not being bored or not Asia, that's not my point. My point is that I will not be able to protect you if you stay at home and I stay at my academy. So… you're going to my school and I will make sure you will be in the same class as me. I promised to keep you away from harm's way and I will try my best to hold that promise… that's the point of your enrollment to school Asia"

"Sora-san…" Was those tears? Did she actually tear up from that? That was just a simple act of passing information and explaining the reason why. Then again, I was dealing with Asia Argento, the most innocent nun you could find in this universe. "Wahhh~! You're doing so much for meee! I'm… I'm not worthy!"

…

I should've seen the hug coming… Not that I'm complaining of course.

"Thank you Sora-san! Thank you so much! Thank you for taking so much care for me! I-I-I… I don't know how to repay you! I-I… Thank you!"

"Hey, hey, little sister. I did promised you to take care of you did I? Now, now… you can stop crying"

"Y-yes Sora-san… *sniffle* Wahhhh!"

 _For God's sa-... oh yeah… he died right?... yeah he did…_

* * *

 **To be honest, I have no idea if it is possible for Sora or Daewi to lend their overpowered wisdom to others. But, I'm just gonna do it cause Doctor M didn't made the Nano-Machine yet.**

 **Also, I know that my part with Rias and Sona isn't all that smooth, but please bear with my story people. I'll try and make it work out, I'll promise. As for Sora's thoughts of supernatural beings roaming inside the flock of humans... well, he certainly does not find the situation to be pleasing but he would tolerate their existence for the reasons behind their doing is the same reason why we eat bread. The reason why Sora feels hostility towards supernatural beings is because of his Sacred Gear. Humans, instinctively do not find immediate pleasure from interacting with supernatural beings except for youkai(will be explained further in future chapters) and Sora's Sacred Gear, once belonged to the Jade Emperor, makes his feelings towards the supernatural beings worse. For your information, the 'Highschool DXD' storyline will try its best and go canon, but since that universe is combined with the 'The God of Highschool' universe there would be major changes when it comes to the Gods and familiars and borrowed powers. Also the story of the Jade Emperor is completely changed, different to the original Jade Emperor in the original 'The God of Highschool' Universe, who was a sickening piece of trash(even when he gave Daewi his own eyeball).**

 **Let's say that the Jade Emperor in this AU, has... unpleasant experiences with Gods and Youkai, and that unpleasantness runs in Sora's Sacred Gear causing him to instinctively become hostile whenever a foreign presence takes place near him. That's all I have to say.**

 **Chau~!**


	8. Chapter 8: Training my Brother

**Waffenmia... you have asked for more so here I stand, typing more and offering more...** **I blame everything on you if my fingers become defected... I will blame it... on youuu...**

 **Just Kidding... or am I...?**

* * *

 _ **The King of Humans**_

* * *

"Nii-san… do I really need to wake up this early? At six in the morning?"

"If you want to be strong and have your so called 'harem' then yes"

Those few words did give Issei some strength to walk faster than usual.

* _Yawn_ *

"Ah, are you okay Asia-chan? Do you need more sleep?"

"N-no! If Sora-san wants my help, I-I'm obliged to help him! I have a lot to repay you and this *yawn* won't get in the way!" After her mini-speech she suddenly prayed to God. "Oh please holy-father, may you give this child strength to properly help her savior. Amen"

I smiled as I lowered my body so Asia could safely hop out of my back before I turned my attention tp Issei. "Issei" I said seriously. "Can you take a guess why I've brought Asia here with me?"

"Ahh…" My little brother scratched his head trying to think of a good reason why I brought the nun to his training session when she wasn't necessarily needed in one's training. "To… show her what we can do?"

BOP

"Ow! Nii-san that hurt!"

"Wrong answer Issei. By the way you should've dodged that" I continued before taking a deep breathe. "The reason I called her is because she wields the Sacred Gear, Twilight Healing, and as you've witnessed, Twilight Healing can basically heal mostly anything"

"Ahh… Okay?"

"So that means…" I sent a sonic-jab at Issei's stomach causing him to double up and fall to his knees coughing up saliva. "... no matter how much damage I'm going to conflict to you, we have a healer that's going to heal you up, no matter how severe the damages are"

Then I turned to Asia. "Asia-chan, can you heal Issei right now?"

"Ah! Of course!"

Asia who didn't had the capability to see my fist hurried up to Issei looking confused and concerned as she quickly healed his ruptured organs, broken ribs and a big bruise that was coming up on the spot where I hit him.

"N-nii-san…" Choked Issei standing up shakily. "A-are you sure I'm not going to die during this training?"

I snorted while eyeing Issei. "Ise, I perfectly know what Twilight Healing is capable of and its limits. And under that limit, I'm going to hurt you as best as I can. But don't worry; I won't be using my magical items or my supernatural powers to fight with you. I promise that I'll only use my physical powers to overwhelm you" I cracked my knuckles as Issei and Asia gulped. "Running away isn't an option in this mock-fight Ise, be aware of that. Even though running is considered a good tactic when fighting an overwhelming enemy, in this case you cannot outrun me meaning that you will have to defeat me in either way or… wait for reinforcements to come. But then, you can run away to evade my attacks but do not try and evade this fight"

The training area was a center of a forest where nobody showed up. This was the place where I did most of my physical training, meditating and training my Sacred Gear.

"If you manage to land a hit on me or manage to stay on your feet for longer than three minutes… I'll give you a ten minute break. In this battle, you can use anything. Your Sacred Gear, your fists, your demonic body, your teeth… Do anything to win me Hyoudou Issei and don't hold back"

"Ummm… Nii-san, what if Asia gets hurt? Our powers…"

"Don't worry Ise" I assured him, activating my Sacred Gear (visual effects!) "We can't let our favorite nun harmed can we?"

"O-of cours-"

 ** _Re-Taekwondo 3 Stage Hoechook_**

Blood spurted from Issei's mouth as he fell to the grassy floor gasping for breaths of air.

"The training already started Issei, don't ever let your guard down and stand up and fight… This won't stop till I say 'stop' so. Bring. It. On."

However, Ise still had problems getting up. I sighed before asking Asia again. "Asia? Can you…?"

"Hai Sora-san…"

Asia Argento knew what she was going to see and what she was going to experience was going to be far off from what she had seen and experienced and seeing Issei-san coughing up blood was just the beginning. Sora had thoroughly warned her that she would be seeing lots and lots of blood, misfortunes and incidents due to the unstable relationship between the three factions and because of Issei's and Sora's Sacred Gear wielded great power. Sora even predicted a great tidal wave of chaos or even war might break out in the near future and he had given Asia the last chance to choose whether to stay with him and face the upcoming tide or stay behind and avoid the dangers last night.

She didn't even hesitate to choose to stick with Sora. After all, he was her savior, first friend, her hero her… She blushed wordlessly. No! Such thoughts were impure to think about! Oh dear God… may you forgive this mislead youth…

She have already decided what to do with her life. She owed Sora and Issei her life and was willing to follow Sora to the depths of hell… which was pretty ironic since Issei was a demon… Nonetheless her path was made. She was going to stick with Sora and support and repay her debt for as long as she can. Because of Sora, she now had a home, because of Sora, she now had friends (in Kuoh Academy), because of Sora, she felt safe, because of Sora, she was finally able to become happy, because of Sora she… she…

…

"Nurse A! I need healing here!"

"Ah! Coming Sora-san!"

Nurse A, her new identity. An identity that she is willing to accept and to continue since the new identity would give her a chance to repay her debts to Sora-san, since it would allow her to be who she really wanted to be; a person who can help and mend other people in need, since it allowed her to stay with the man she started to love…

 _Because of Sora, she felt love, different from the love for God but love, nonetheless_

* * *

Issei was not having the time in his life but was having heaven(he's a devil so... you know). No matter how much pain was conflicted against him, Asia's Sacred Gear would bring him back up again. The wounds would close and the pain didn't grow larger but it lingered. The pain was constantly on Issei's mind as his brain kept on screaming in pain even when his body was fully healed.

Besides pain, Issei was sure that nii-san was using hax. He knew nii-san was damn strong but when ultimately fighting face-to-face, he never knew his big brother was this good. Either than that his brother was ruthless. His kicks simultaneously broke Issei's bones or ripped his muscles apart, his punches would bring Issei down to his knees or make him gasp for air and _there was no hesitation in his attacks and no mercy._

But Issei could slowly feel the little improvements in the training. Before the training he couldn't even dodge nii-san's punches or kicks, heck, he couldn't even he them coming. But after he had been healed over twenty times, he could guess how Sora was going to attack him. Using his instincts and eyeing his brother's muscle movement Issei was able to predict where the attacks were coming from and tried to dodge or block them. But, he was currently too slow to do that.

 ** _Diagonal Knee Strike_**

 ** _Hyoudou Sora Original: Overdrive_**

 ** _Re-Taekwondo Fist Strike_**

 ** _Re-Taekwondo Fist Strike×2 ×3 ×4 ×5_**

 ** _Re-Taekwondo Shilla_**

…

And Issei collapsed into a heap of bloody flesh once more.

"Medic!"

"Here Sora-san!"

Ten seconds. That was all it took to patch Issei up. Five seconds. That was all it took for Asia to scamper off to avoid danger. Then came the attack. That was repeated for twenty times but not forever… not…

' _Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, BOOST'_

SLAM

…this time.

Sora, who was not expecting Issei to attack him while Asia was hurrying away was definitely caught off guard as he quickly nullified the shockwave through the ground by kicking it.

 _The Kick of Red Phoenix_

But that was all what Issei needed. Throwing the dirt in his right hand which he had grasped during his recent knock-down, toward his brother's eyes he advanced towards his brother with his Sacred Gear raised.

 _[Boost_ , _Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, Boost, BOOST, **BOOST,** __**EXPLOSION]**_

BANG

 **CRUNCH**

Finally… Issei's fist made contact with something… which happened to be nii-san's left arm.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Pffttt… Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!"

"Nii-san? Are you… okay?"

"Hahahahaha… yes Ise… I'm okay…"

Sora flopped down onto the ground as his deformed arm moved wildly in different angles.

"You completely broke my left arm…"

"Ah… I'm sorry…"

"No need to be sorry Ise… I've already beaten you into a bloody pulp twenty times… Besides, we have the greatest healer with us… Asia? Can you heal my arm?"

"Hai Sora-san!"

Asia came jogging towards us and by some miracle didn't trip over which she did for all twenty times, when coming to them, going back or both. A green glow started to heal Sora as he wiped off the blood coming out of his mouth. The shock carried on throughout his body which rattled his bones and disrupted a few organs.

' _Damn…'_ Thought Sora, feeling relaxed as Asia throughly healed him. _'Even when I have the eye of the King… I do have a mortal body… If I didn't guard the last second, I might have gone under coma or worse, I might've died if I was hit in the right place…'_

He then looked up to see Issei staring at him with guilt and worry. "As I promised, you will have a ten minute break starting from now…"

Before Sora finished his sentence Issei let out a sigh of relief as he fell on the grass heaving heavily.

"And no more attacking me while Asia is out of the way"

"Nii-san… you are one hell of a dick…"

"Yeah…" I agreed, taking myself a rest too. "Yeah and you're a pervert Ise…"

"Hey! Don't mock what I am! I am Hyoudou Issei, an Oppai lover and the man, who will become a Harem King!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ano… what's a 'Harem King' Sora-san, Issei-san?"

"..."

"You really are unsavable, aren't you little brother?" I said choosing to ignore Asia's innocent question. "Well… then as a brother it is my duty to help you become one… like I promised when we were young…"

"Yeah… I remember those days… You and your fairytales which all turned out to be true... Man I miss Irina… Remember us three? We were inseparable… always playing with each other, always hanging out with each other… and your pet dog… I still remember that bastard… always biting the heck out of me whenever he got the chance to do so... He always listened to you and when he was growing on me you had to let him go into the wild… God- YEOWCH!" Issei yelped clutching his head.

"I-Issei-san! Are you alright?"

"It's okay Asia… It's just a side effect from becoming a Demon…" Said Issei reassuring Asia. "... I really need to become strong nii-san… After fighting those Executives, I realized that I was so weak even when I had this amazing Sacred Gear. I never felt so helpless in my life, stuck in the mud watching Buchou and my friends hitting the dirt while all I could do was attacking them which had no effects... Lying on the dirt my eyelids heavy even when I knew that Asia and you were still stuck in that church, still exposed to danger. I really need to get stronger so I can properly protect everyone..."

"You're growing Issei" I said pushing myself up to a sitting position. "You're growing fast and steady. Heck, I never knew you were going to manage to land a hit on me… But you… surpassed my expectations"

Issei smiled and blushed with pride as he accepted the compliment from his own dear big brother.

"Now stand up. Ten minutes has already passed"

* * *

"... So your familiar the size, smaller than my fist, turned into a full-grown woman? Now how the heck does that work?"

Right now I was with my little brother and Asia in the ORC room eating a bento that I specially made for everybody(I had to prepare five just for Koneko who is now under a torment of bliss and foodgasm and I swear Akeno did foodgasmed just a few minutes ago). Just a few moments ago, Rias showed us what familiars are and explained what they do, also implying the fact that it was common for Devils to have one.

"That's not my point Sora-kun~"

"Sorry, sorry…"

"Um…" Interrupted the nun. A few days ago she gave a large sensation throughout the school for many were curious to have a transfer student from Italy and the fact that it was a cute blonde girl caught all the attention from all boys. So… I may have acted a bit overprotective over Asia… Then, rumors started to spread between Asia and I causing men to curse at my existence for snagging a cute exotic girl and women to sob in misery as 'their' Sora-kun(sama) was already owned by someone. That was _one_ of the many rumors that stirred up inside Kuoh Academy. The most recent and the most scandalizing rumor was that the council students forcefully kidnapped me a few days ago while I cried and pleaded for help and even screaming 'rape' (Chapter 7 reference) as they took me to their hideout place. Then the story finishes as the council members bounded me to the desk and took turns in _punishing_ me for being a _bad_ student.

…

…

…

Crazy teens… Sona senpai nearly killed me for that… and she didn't gave up yet.

"How do you get a familiar?"

"That is-"

Then a small knock was heard from the door.

"Come in"

And they came in. All members of the student council and as I said… Not that intimidating.

As expected most members started to glance towards my direction with a red face from anger or embarrassment because of the rumors as I mockingly saluted them. Sona silently flicked the pebble at my face which could've blinded my right eye if I didn't dodged it.

The talk between Sona and Rias went on and I took no part in it as I calmly sipped Akeno's tea. Then Saji had to insult my brother for being a pervert.

…

Okay… I can deal with that. Issei messed up his reputation as he was branded the image of the worst of the worst. So I didn't feel offended to see Saji look down on Ise… He really did bring this on himself… But when Saji started to out rightly flirt with Asia…

 ** _The Kick of Red Phoenix_**

My right foot was hovering dangerously near Saji's private area as his face slowly began to turn pale. Ho, so there was a student in this academy who has enough guts to do that in front of me, or probably outright stupid to that, or maybe he didn't took those rumors seriously.

"Yeo, Yeo, Saji-san" I said sweetly. "Flirt with Asia-chan again… Then I will promise you that you will never, **never** gain an offspring. **Do I make myself clear?** "

I never seen somebody act in such desperation and regret so I forgave his petty ass. How dare he flirt with Asia, in front of me? Nobody can flirt with Asia… Nobody but ME!

…

Okay, now where did that come from?

As the canon, Rias and Sona had a small conflict of going with 'him' since 'he' was only available once a month. So they challenged each other with sports like a normal high-school student would do, except that they completely wrecked their tennis rackets resulting a tie. Now I had to come out at night to be the referee and a witness to a dodgeball match. For Pete's sake… the things I have to go through to become a Jade Emperor

* * *

"Hajime!" I yelled signaling both players of the team to start. As I gave the signal to start, Ise activated his Sacred Gear right away as he threw a ball to Sona's bishop; Momo which got her out, literally as her body flew across the gym and slam into the opposite wall. I smirked under my emotionless face as Asia cheered for the ORC next to me. My training was really effective. The training was divided into three parts, fighting experience, stamina and speed. For the first two hours Issei and I continued to spar with each other and surprisingly he was able to get a total amount of thirty minutes to rest. Ten, for he successfully broke my arm and twenty, for he had stayed on his feet for three minutes, twice. The next was stamina. This was easy to do. All I did was push Ise into a lake and started to use him as target practice. Moving around in water is very hard and it causes lots of stress and to swim around to dodge debris and wood chunks? Even when Issei claimed to be hurting like heaven, I didn't stop until a whole hour passed. The next training was increasing his speed, mentally and physically. I ordered him to run away from me and when he did, I chased after him. Of course I gave him a good head start and I intentionally went slow, but for Issei it was heaven since when I got too close to him, I used my finger to jab Issei's back. Did I mention that I used Electromagnetic Force when jabbing him? No? Then now you know. With my finger running with electricity, it was amusing to see Issei run, but of course I couldn't let Asia leave my sight so I gave her a piggyback ride all the way until a hour passed.

Issei's fighting skills, stamina and speed drastically changed after that and it was definitely showing in this simple yet destructive dodgeball match. Using minimal movement he dodged the balls he couldn't possibly catch which was impressing to see, even when his body was still stiff and awkward. He never let his concentration slip during the match for I trained his body not to(with a body pillow and a picture of a… hehehe... Some things are best not to know) so I had no worries of him to perve on his schoolmates during the match. With enormous strength, accuracy and skill he threw the ball at each opponent each of them successfully making contact with the opponent.

Thankfully, Ise's team won due to the time limit. After the match I half-heartedly whipped up some food and drinks for them which all resulted them into puddles of pleasures. Then with some blackmail and baiting I asked Rias if I could come along with them. Unable to resist the godly food and her curiosity…

* * *

 ** _(A very short flashback~!)_**

" _I have a very good reason to go there senpai… I need to meet a certain someone that I parted ways with…"_

" _...?! Wh-what?!"_

" _Isn't this a good chance senpai? To know me better? To see one of my many executives? I know you always try your best to crack me as if I am an enigma, a puzzle you can't quite put together. I am an unknown feature to you, a human that couldn't be considered a human, a player in the field with unknown stats, a stranger covered in veils of secrets that are so well guarded… Wouldn't this be a good time to know more about me and one of my executives? Oh and by the way, if you refuse, I won't make you any more food for you"_

" _... wut…? NNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU CAN COME WITH US! OF COURSE YOU CAN COME WITH USSSSSSSS!"_

* * *

… she agreed to take Asia and I along with her peerage. Now, I was about to meet them… Five years… It seems long but it felt so short… Wait for me… I'm coming to bring you back to my side…

What? Who am I bringing back?

 _Executive O: The Dragon Slayer, the Master of three Dragons; the descendent of the Great Red: Changsik, the Black Dragon: Hosik, and the Thunder Dragon: Kahsik._

* * *

 **Omake: The Debts of the Joker, Executive Q**

* * *

To be honest he had no idea what just happened. To be more precise, he had no idea what had happened in his past five years. He was just an ordinary salaryman in S. Korea, working to pay off his taxes and his bills and to buy a packet of cigarettes and bread. The next thing he knew, he suddenly activated some kind of shitty ancestral thing that made him a hell lot stronger when he unfortunately encountered a bulglar that entered his residence.

What he didn't expect was the whole apartment to blow up when he unleashed his sealed powers rendering the poor frightened bulglar and two stories above him into nothing but a pile of ashes and dirt. The bulglar deserved that shit. He killed his bread.

Thankfully nobody except for the bulglar was hurt but he was in deep shit. Oh yes he was. Up until now, he didn't knew the meaning of what being in a deep shit meant, but now, he kind of gets the idea. He now has a dept of ₩7,546,934,500 (approximately over $7 million) for the total amount of damage he had cost to the shitty apartment and moreover he was fired from work for being a menace who liked to blow stuff up.

He wish he could blow himself up.

But that was the start of something much worse.

He met a loan shark. Worse, he borrowed money from them to cover up his dept. Now, after experimenting his new powers and his scythe (somehow, handling the scythe came to him naturally), he was sure that he was able to defeat the head boss of the loan shark company and start his new life as the head boss of a gang. What he didn't expect was the red haired boss, to be a monsterously strong douchebag. I mean, seriously strong. Really! He punched him in the cheek and he woke up three weeks after that! And his cronies told him that they had to go all the way up to the mountains to pick up his completely injured body. What the fuck was this guy?! Are there anymore monsters out there just like him?

Anyways, he needed to pay his dept to the sharks and he did everything he could to do so. He did some dishwashing in a restaurant, he mopped the floors in big buildings, he babysat some bratty kids, he even worked in the underground after the red haired man, Kim Dusik, found out what he was capable of. Killing bitches and trash were hard at first. He was emtionally conflicted and had nightmares of his victims haunting him. Then, well... it just got easy for him to do it. Killing humans was a basic task to pay off his debts and it always left a bad taste in his mouth as a drop of guilt pluged into his heart. However, killing other species weren't so hard as killing humans. For instance, Devils. Yup, you heard it correctly. He hunts Devils and is amused of how weak they are. He hunted and harvested the organs of what the shark loan called 'Stray Devils', he fought mysterious shitbags left and right, he even saw an angel for fuck's sake! I mean... come on?! Couldn't fate give him a break, at least for five decent hours? Unfortunately, it did not.

He kept on fighting for money, he learned the importance of money and how to save it efficiently and spend wisely. Currently, still under the pressure of the sharks, he wasn't pissed at the shark loans who screwed his life the second time (first time being his ancestor **'Joker'** ). Screw that emotion, he was outrightly terrified of them now as they circled around him to bite off more money off his poor starving wallet.

Then he came. A mysterious kid, who barely grown his public hair suddenly coming into Kim Dusik's office and paid all of his debts.

He was free... or so he thought he was.

Now the kid essentially, literally owned him, for he bought all his debts. Worse of all, the kid was extremely stronger than him as he wiped the floor with his ass, with a span of one minute. Worst part of all, he was forced to call this teen the moniker of 'King'...

Fuck...

...

At least this life was better than working to pay off the debts of Kim Dusik. Becoming a bakery shop owner and becoming extremely rich, due to his self-taught lessons on becoming a miser 101, certainly did lift his mood. Also being the fact that he was becoming extremely strong (but still not strong enough as his boss) via harsh training was a bonus for he was a prideful man who valued strength after he unlocked his bloodline.

...

Well... he now owed his King more than he could imagine. Because of his King, he had a steady life, a thrilling life, and a life where he could grow and improve and evolve. He would gladly fight next to his boss (he still refuses to call a kid younger than him, his 'King', but time to time, he adressed the kid as his 'King' because of the whole flow of the situation) for he had his debts to pay. And oh he would gladly pay it would a smile on his face.

Beware the Joker everybody, for they always bring out the unexpected outcomes.

* * *

 **Kahsik is an OC, so don't mind him that much. And according to GOH, Thunder Dragons exist in that universe, so just accept the fact.**

 **As for how Sora got his arm completely busted... Well, he surely didn't see Issei coming when Asia was still in the danger perimeter and he did promise not to use his Sacred Gear which also meant that he wouldn't be using his [Robe of the Sage] which is a bonus package that comes along with the [Sage's Wisdom]**

 **And Q's story... well... pretty similar of what happened in the Canon of 'The God of Highschool'... poor Q...**

 **That's... all for now... now... I wanna take a nap...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **And if you still hadn't watched GOH, go read it now! And fav, follow and REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9: My First Beast Tamer

**MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! 334 FAVS! 429 FOLLOWERS! YES! THIS IS WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! AND THANK YOU EVERYBODY WHO HAS REVIEWED IN THE REVIEW SECTION~!**

 **...**

 **And... sorry about that chapter 6 and 7 overlapping... I may have... *** _sniff*_ **not paid close attention to what I was doing when I was editing...**

 **STORY STARTS NOW!**

* * *

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

" _RRYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

 _His pale skin was all burnt up because of the heat radiating from the dragon he was facing. Damn it. Damn it all. This wasn't supposed to happen! He had the upper hand damn it! He lured the she-beast into his trap with their best meal; gold, and that alone took 35% of his whole fortune. Gold, a metal that dragons love to consume. What a sick joke. But anyways, HOW DID THAT DRAGON KNEW WHERE HE WAS?!_

" _ **KKKKKKKRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_

 _The Dragonslayer-in-training opened his eyes in wide shock as the red welsh dragon, the descendant of the legendary dragon Ddraig let out a burst of red flames that came out so fast that he didn't had much time to dodge it all._

" _!"_

 _His leg. His left leg hurt so much. Even with the ointment that could prevent a third-degree burn with no problem, his leg still felt like as if it was completely melted. Oh, he knew what being literally felt. His crappy mother, a real full time Dragonslayer, had made sure he knew and was prepared for everything before she passed away. In those 'preparations', the obtaining of the knowledge of certain types of 'pain' were not excluded._

 _He gritted his teeth as he heaved his sword. He was weak, extremely weak. Fighting that monster for seven days and seven nights had worn him completely, and by the looks of it, the Red Dragon was not doing good too. She was huffing and no longer flying around like an annoying fly. She glared at the human and the human glared back at her. They both knew, they both knew that this was the last stand. This was their final attack. It was the moment when both of them knew that this would be their last attack. The last moment that would determine whether one would become a nice brunch or the other enslaved._

 _A vertical slash. With a vertical slash, he will slay the dragon and continue his legacy. He will, will…_

 _ **FWOOM**_

' _Fa-fast!' Thought the human with desperation and panic as he quickly swung down his sword. But even as he did so, he knew that he was now nothing but a piece of flesh, and a pint of blood, perfectly served for the beast. No skill could save him. No National Treasures could save him. No health potions, made by the best quality slimes, could save him. No armor could save him. He was going to die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die. Die._

 _That was when the impossible happened._

 _Space, the space, the enigma, that no human or devil has managed to solve. The major element of the universe, the unchangeable thing unless great power was used, shifted. The space twisted and turned, forming a mosaic painting that was visible to the human's eyes. The blur of red, the ashen grey, the burnt black, and the piercing yellow all became a hazy form. The human wasn't hallucinating, or was he? Has the thought death drove him to become this distorted when visualizing objects and colors?_

…

…

…

 _So what?_

 _All the human knew, was to slay the dragon and to enslave it, making him a full fledged Dragon Slayer. So what if this was an illusion of his own fear? So what if this was his distortment of his own doing? So what if he was going to die?_

 _He chose this path for he looked up to his legacy. He chose this path for this was the only path on his road. He chose this path and he paid for it dearly, trained for it, bred for it, killed for it._

…

…

…

 _All he knew now, was to step forward. To grasp the claymore in his hands, tightly. To roar out a warcry that went throughout the grey ashen graveyard of trees and the corpses of black soil that once were grass. All he knew what to do was to swing down his sword. And. Slay. The. DRAGON._

 _ **SWISH**_

"… _Haaa… haaa…"_

 _The dragon. The great Red Dragon, the dragon he had targeted for the last few years, now lied dead at his feet. It's gorgeous scarlet scales glittering more than ever with its red blood. Its long elegant neck, hanging limp. It's useless wings, gracefully spread out like an angel. It's red, crimson blood, pouring out of its body as a pool of blood soaked the dry, burnt soil, creating a beautiful, five shades of red, decalcomanie. He had done it. He had become a Dragon Slayer. He successfully continued his family's legacy. He—_

" _Wow… you really do look like Sia"_

 _He whipped his head a hundred and eighty so fast that he almost felt his neck shatter._

" _Yeo, yeo, . Put that sword down. I just want to help you out first"_

" _Oh yeah…?" Croaked the human. His voice was completely worn out. More than 168 hours of combat and war cries have made his throat sore and the continuous inhalation of hot air made it worse. "Why… should… I… b-believe you?"_

" _Why! It's because I tilted space at the last moment for you to properly get that dragon!"_

 _His eyes widened. So… that, that was this boy's doin- wait. Boy? So indeed the mysterious human was a boy no more than seven, or probably seven, smiling and staring at him as if everything was perfectly normal. But his eyes. His eyes were not the eyes of a child but had the eyes of who would be even older than himself. He tensed clutching his claymore more tightly. If this bastard was going to take away his dragon, he was definitely going to lose. And if the bastard was telling the truth about bending space, then he was about to get fucked._

" _What… d-d-do you… want?" Rasped the human._

" _I'm here to recruit you" Said the boy passionately. Recruit him? What was the boy? Was he a devil? Impossible! He had no demonic energy inside him! "Eh… but first, you really need to rest"_

" _L-like… I would… listen to… to youuuuu…" He unfortunately collapsed due to extreme exhaustion and before his eyelids closed all he could see was the panicking face of the boy as he yelled out in worry. Worry… heh._

 _And that was how he met his King._

* * *

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

And that is how I met Executive O. Later after that I helped him get on his feet(with my godly food) and then bribed him with two other dragons for him to keep. He joined my faction right away after he ate his stew, crying that it tasted so good and that he missed his mommy.

Later, he used me to strengthen his strained relationship with his newly enslaved dragon, who he named Changsik, just like in the canon. In her polymorph, she ravished my food and became quite a cute pet making cooing noises as she begged for more. The friendly relationship with the dragon and her master, which was supposed to take months or possibly years just shortened up to three hours as I witnessed a polymorph Changsik using her master as a body pillow and sleeping with a content grin on her face. This Changsik wasn't a puberty version Changsik from 'The God of Highschool' where she was revived once. This was a full blown _adult version_ Changsik where she was a freaking hot red haired, lizard/dragon-woman! Thankfully, I was too young to have raging hormones that drove my blood towards my lower region.

Now here I was, walking away from the ORC leaving Asia to Issei's care as I walked around the forest of familiars. According to the Familiar Master, who I had already befriended with before this, told me that my executive's residence was just a few kilometers to the east. He told me this via a note and I went on my way, saying that I needed to reunite with my executive. Rias was tempted to follow me and to even use hers or one of her peerage's familiars to trail me to my executive. Of course I threatened her not to cook her more food if she dared to do that.

She fell on her knees and begged for forgiveness as I entered my 'arrogant mode'.

Now… if my nose is correct, Executive O should be lurking in...

" _ **RRHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"**_

I winced, not preparing for the sudden howl that came from my right. Then I immediately called out my robe as I quickly wore it. Then a burst of yellow and green smashed into me, thankfully, I felt nothing for the attack wasn't powerful enough to penetrate the robe's defenses. I looked up to see the growling face of Kahsik, the "happy~happy~" Thunder Dragon. Unlike Changsik the Red Dragon and Hosik the Black Dragon, who were fully legal adults(in dragon terms), Kahsik was still a child who was still hasn't entered puberty. And if I were to name one more difference, it would be that Kahsik was an Eastern dragon unlike his two friends, who were western dragons.

"Sup" I said pretty pathetically. Even when I gained no injuries, I was covered with flecks of wood and dirt and I was currently sitting in a very big crater that was created after Kahsik body slammed me. I crashed into seven trees and into a big piece of marble before coming to a stop.

"How are you doing?" I groaned as I hoisted myself out of the large slab of cracked stone. The Thunder Dragon just roared and I got to a defensive position but…

 **SMACK**

"The King! We've been waiting for you!" The dragonslaying executive suddenly came out of nowhere as he delivered a devastating punch at Kahsik's left cheek as he sent the dragon hurtling across the forest. One thing about dragonslayers is that, after they successfully slay a dragon and enslave it(even though I have no idea how that works even with my wisdom) the dragonslayer has the ability to share their power with their dragons. That explained his superior strength and speed and their relationship was the first step in learning more about Borrowed Power. Borrowed Power never existed in this universe even when there were multiples of people who were supposed to belong to the 'The God of Highschool' universe, the term 'Borrowed Power' never existed. Does this mean that the first Borrowed Power users 'Eve' and 'Adam' were never granted such power, or did the power slowly became less practiced throughout humanity and withered out? Even when I successfully had Executive N have a contract with a certain Sacred Beast and thus granting him borrowed power, borrowed power was still a subject that was in the dark.

Up until now, I have found out that, to have borrowed power, the human and the other being must have a high mental sync. They need to be sympathized with one and another, they must share the same attribute, and their element has to match, perfectly. Thankfully, I knew who Executive N's borrowed power came from, thus guessing his element perfectly before having it completely confirmed by Executive J, so I had no trouble finding his partner. But up to this day, I still haven't figured out, how the heck Borrowed Powers worked with the others in the original manwha. Then again, in that universe, the knowledge and the research done in that place was more… advanced since Borrowed Power technically existed the moment Adam and Eve came to existence.

Ggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr… but I hate this slow progress! It took two years to successfully have a borrowed power system with Executive N and his familiar, and it was more of a master-familiar type power lending system, not the perfect Borrowed Power that I saw on the webtoon! Calm down, calm down, Rome wasn't built in a day. You can't just know and understand everything, even with an OP Sacred Gear, so calm down. Moreover, this contract isn't a one-way power giving thing, it works in both ways. So while the Sacred Beast lends its power to its contractor, the contractor also gives a portion of his own strength, which in most cases, isn't that much. But for me? Ohohoho, whoever gets a contract with me, will definitely gain a wonderful boost.

"KAHSIK!" Roared Executive O as he continued to punish his dragon, spanking the poor thing as it howled and whimpered in pain. "You damned brat! I told you how to behave in front of humans and you had to act like that in front of my King! Hey! Don't go away! Take your discipline then run away!"

Kahsik, immediately polymorphed as she got out of her master's grasp and started to run and hide down a hole where a mole-type familiar was staying. Kahsik burnt the poor thing into a crisp before it could defend its own home.

"Come 'ere! You littl-"

 _ **CRUNCH**_

" _YYEEEEEOOOOOOOOOWWWWWW!"_ Screamed Executive O as he held his fingers as blood gushed out of them like a fountain. While he screamed over his bloody fingers and unfortunately unable to cuss since the dragon underneath the pile of dirt was technically a minor for a dragon, two other figures emerged from the woods. Polymorphed Changsik and Hosik.

"Huh. Still hasn't entered puberty and acting this rebellious… What would we do if her adolescence kicks in?" Moaned the Black Dragon.

"Now, now, Kahsik~" Cooed Changsik as her reptilian tail swept across the alien dirt as she crouched down and peered into the hole where the Thunder Dragon was taking refugee. "It's going to be-"

"You'll never take me alive!" Came the high pitched voice of Kahsik as the Thunder Dragon let out a blast of firebolt out of their hiding place. Changsik wasn't so lucky as she was blasted across the forest with black soot on her face. Even when it was a mere baby dragon, their breath are deadly and not supposed to be taken lightly.

"CHANGSIK!" Yelled the Black Dragon as he hurried toward where his mate was. I sighed and crept up to the hole, bringing out my greatest weapon.

"Kahsik~" I called out into the hole.

"Go away you nincompoop!" Came the childish retort from the dragon. "You'll scold me too if I come out!" Even when the child tried her best to sound menacing and angry, I could easily catch their fear and guiltiness hidden in her voice. And yes, Kahsik is a female Dragon. You haven't read it wrong.

"Kahsik" I said my voice soft and sincere. "I'll never do that. Have I ever yelled at you in my entire life?"

"Y-you won't hate me?" Came the hopeful voice of the Thunder Dragon.

"I would never hate you even if I want to"

"... I'm coming out…"

The little dragon crawled out of the hole with the roasted mole-familiar in their mouth chewing on it nervously. Then she hid her eyes from me, avoiding eye contact. I smiled at the Thunder Dragon as I pulled her into an embrace and started to stroke her back with my right hand and pet her head with my left. Because of our height differences I had to sit down to properly hug her. We stayed in this position as Kahsik started to hug me back, quite tightly, and buried their head into my chest.

"I just… I just wanted to show you how strong I've become…" Said Kahsik quietly as she tightly held me. "I wanted to… show off"

"I understand" I replied scratching her ears.

"I-I've grown right?"

"Yes you did"

"Mou… Oouuuuu…"

"...?"

"Yeah… right there…"

As quick as I could be, I retrieved my hand away from the Thunder Dragon as she began to coo in pleasure by my touch. Quite loudly too. Kahsik, no longer feeling the pleasant sensation on their head started to growl as they started to punch me with their fists. If I didn't had my robe, I was pretty certain that my ribs would be grinded into dust as her pounding was playful, but deadly.

…

…

…

 _Sage's Wisdom_ … it's… incredibly weird. It, for some reason, makes me feel uncomfortable around beings that aren't human. No, uncomfortable isn't the word I'm seeking for… it's something else that is not pleasant. It seemed that the _Sage's Wisdom_ not only gave me knowledge and wisdom but also it gave me a different perspective of each and other different specie. When I see angels, I view them as stuck-up & uptight pigeons. When I see the fallen, I view them as emo chickens. When I see the devils, I view them as manipulative corruption. When I see a dragon, I see a puppy wagging his tail. When I see youkai, I see a thoughtless idiot. When I see Gods…

…

…

…

I have unexplainable rage that is trying to force its way into my reins that holds my rationality. Oh yes. I have seen literal Gods using my Cane of the Sage and at the first glimpse of the almighty God Ra, the first emotion that came to me was absolute awe and overwhelming jealousy. His residence, wasn't a residence. It was utopia, a place where everything blinded me with holy light and comforted me, a place where I couldn't describe with any words for those words will only bring down the high and almighty altar of Ra's residence; the fifth Heavenly Realm. And in the midst of the different dimension there was Ra, his beautiful face tanned under his own radiance, his masculine bronze abs, his clothes made of unknown fabric that moved gracefully by each movement of his, his aura invading my private space even when I was just watching him across the portal. This… was a God, and this was his homeground. The King of Gods of the Fifth Heavenly Realm and I'm… watching him…

…

…

…

…

…

Fucking a Goddess.

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

That… was really _really_ awkward.

After doing a _tiny_ bit of voyeurism… … fine! After a hour of voyeurism I felt it. The trickle of rage. Before I knew it my killing intent was slowly spreading towards the two divine beings who were doing a you-know-what on their bed. And when I figured out what the fuck was going on and hastily closed the portal, Ra suddenly stiffened as he felt an anonymous presence watching over them. Even when it was for a brief moment, about 0.002 seconds, his simple act of stopping in his tracks terrified me that made me actually piss my pants. And I was four at that time. Never tried to peek on other Gods after that.

I was truly angry at the great Ra for no reason, and if I stayed there watching them for more than a few more seconds, I could've been a goner. What was this rage? What could this possibly be? Where was it coming from? Was my _Sage's Wisdom_ somehow altering my personality? I had so many questions but I decided to leave them behind for a moment and continue my research of my capabilities via experimenting. And now I'm thinking about it again as the Thunder Dragon pounded on my chest.

Whenever I meet Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, or any other freaking non-human organism that looks like a human, I have this deep gut feeling that I'm dealing with a whole other specie that isn't human at all. I feel like dealing with a cat or a elk for instance. And since I'm not into beastily, I find it extremely awkward and disgusting when they try to flirt with me and when they make those disturbing moaning. Dragons are no exception. Me and Kahsik having a 'thing'…? First of all I don't give a damn about lolis. Secondly, ew. It's the same thing as if a canine was going rabbits on a feline, or a horse doing it with a peacock, or an elephant doing it with a whale.

…

Hold up…

…

Okay… the third example is technically happening. The first Leviathan and the Behemoth are married… and they did the nasty since they have kids… and the first Leviathan is technically a giant whale… and Behemoth is a Giant Elephant…

…

You know what, let's never talk about this, again.

"Onii-chan?" Came the timid voice of Kahsik as her soft voice brought me back to reality.

"Eh?"

"You were zoning out"

"Ah… I see"

Kahsik huffed as her cheeks bulged once more rubbed her face onto my chest signaling me to keep on rubbing her head and scratch her ears once more.

"Continue" She ordered as she closed her eyes and moved her body a little bit to be in a more comfortable position. I chuckled as I suddenly plucked her up from myself.

"E-eh?! Onii-chan! What are you d-doing… oh…"

I smiled sweetly, probably too sweetly as I handed the mischievous child to Executive O and Changsik who had a very wide strained smile on their faces with bulging veins indicating how pissed they were.

"W-wait! Onii-chan, you promised that I wouldn't get punished!"

"Kahsik, I said that _I_ wasn't going to punish you for your ambush. However…" I smiled once again as the Thunder Dragon howled in sorrow and fear as the two dangerous beings closed in on her. "... you are obliged to take your punishment for biting your master's finger, and blowing your breathe directly into Changsik's face"

I politely ignored the shrieks of the dragon but focused my eyes on the male-Sia.

"Executive O" I called out to him. He heard my callings and stood directly facing me. "Did you accomplished my task yet?"

"N-no my King. Not yet…" Murmured Executive O as he bowed his head in submission. I waved my hand dismissively.

"Yeo, yeo, lighten up. Nobody knows where this forest ends, and I didn't expected you to complete the map in five years, for that is an impossible task. Heck, I'm not even considering that you can complete the task at any time soon. But, have you found _them?"_

The executive suddenly looked more confident as he nodded his head vigorously. "Yes my King. I do have their location… Hosik!" He called out as the Black Dragon stepped out in the clearing in his full form.

"Guide your King to the beast's cave and return when the King is finished with what he has gone for! Do you understand?!"

"Crystal" Muttered Hosik as he spread his wings and flicked his tail. I quietly mounted upon the great being as Kahsik's whisperings were drowned by the wind produced by Hosik's large wings that made my hair dance. Then we were off to find _them._ My future familiar.

* * *

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

"Slime-taro… _*sniff*_ I'll never forget you…"

"You're the worst"

" _Hrrk…_ From my cute kouhai… it-it… hurts…"

"It was meant to hurt"

"D-don't worry Issei-san! I'm sure you'll find an amazing familiar!"

Issei looked upward to see the bright innocent smile from the human nun. Even when the cross on her neck pained him, he was instantly recovered from the insults and the despair of losing his potential familiar.

"All right!" He yelled standing up straight. "Let's—"

Then he froze on the spot as he sensed a very familiar presence around him. "Nii-san!" He yelled out in joy as he ran up to greet his twin brother that was slowly making his way to his nurse and Gremory's peerage. Rias raised a single eyebrow by Issei's reaction. Was it because that they were twins that Issei managed to sense Sora faster than anyone in her peerage, or has Issei's senses become sharper than before?

"Yeo, yeo, Issei" Came the voice of Sora Hyoudou as he emerged from the trees. Then a bluish beast followed him behind making Rias Gremory stop right where she was. Koneko stopped too and started to hiss at the beast as it barked right back at the Nekotama.

"Sora-kun…" Said Rias her voice no louder than a whisper. "Is that the beast of what I think it is?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about senpai" I replied with a smug grin on my face.

"That's a freaking Haetae! A HAETAE! SORA! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT THOSE CREATURES ARE CAPABLE OF?!"

"Yes, yes I do"

"Whoa! Nii-san, is this your new familiar? He looks so cool~!"

"Issei! Don't go too near next to Haetae!"

"Eh? Wh-what's the matter Rias? Is that blue dog dangerous?"

"It is immensely dangerous Issei" I said scratching the Haetae's ears as its growls became whimpers of delight. "Especially for your kind"

"Eh? That dog is bad news for Devils? What's so special about this… Haetae?"

"A Haetae is a Sacred Beast that were tamed by a famous Goryeo(what Korea was called before it became Josen, which was what it was called before it became Korea and one fun fact; the word Korea originated from Goryeo), Beast Tamer Jeong Mongju, also a loyal follower to the Goryeo throne. According to the stories, it took him several weeks to tame it. He originally tamed these beasts to help his corrupted country and preserve it, but later he was slayed by Lee Bangwon and his country was overruned by Lee Bangwon's father who became the first King of Josen. Lee Bangwon took those tamed beasts into his own care after they lost their original master. After Lee Bangwon successfully became the third King of Josen he made a contract with his beasts so that they would guard the gates of Hanseong for day and night"

I took a pregnant pause as Issei gave his undivided attention to me. This was one attitude he developed when listening to my epic stories of myself, and the stories of other heroic humans. He just sits/stands there and listens intently, absorbing the information that comes rolling off my tongue. In his eyes, a shine of amusement and joy was seen as it always did. I continued.

"That is Haetae's history and for what it can do… or what they were meant to do was to detect evil spirits or humans and attacks them with their horn. If the sin of the thing was too big, it would kill them, then eat the remaining corpses of the… sinner. And you Issei, are a sinner"

"Eh…? WHY?!"

"You're a bloody devil for fuck's sake" I said snorting as Asia bravely stepped up to pet the Sacred Beast who happily licked her fingers. Asia's Sprite Dragon hovered near her as he was extremely intimidated by the Haetae.

"No offence to anyone of you but you are technically the opposite side of 'justice' in general terms. You are 'corrupted' creatures who owns the second Heavenly Realm, you are strictly speaking 'evil'" Then I proceeded to point my finger at my familiar. "To him. Issei, you are a 50% evil being to my familiar and if you get too close…"

Issei gulped nervously at my serious expression.

"... He'll bite you off… But then again, I can train him never to do that"

"Uhhh… why only 50% nii-san?"

"Cause you're a reincarnated devil, that's why" I said sighing a bit as I plopped down on the floor as I proceeded to tummy-rub the Sacred Beast with Asia. "Oh and as for Rias…" I winced slightly at this point. "I would really not recommend you to go near my familiar, even if I perfectly tame him…"

"I won't!" Replied Rias, a bit too quickly. Was she frightened of this adorable blue ball of fur?

…

Yup. Positive. She's petrified of the sight of Haetae.

"Oh yeah, one more thing… I promised you to show you one more executive haven't I…" I said scratching my head. "Come out Executive O!"

"Executive O…?" Said Issei tilting his head with his face scrunched up with confusion. "I… definitely heard about him… didn't he had… two or three dragons or something like that?"

"T-two or three dragons? Sora! What is my pawn talking about?!"

"See it for yourself" I said digging my finger into my ear.

"My King and his acquaintances" Came the voice of the Dragonslayer. "I am Executive O. I do hope we get along with each other" He smiled as his eyes and posture turned slightly into a arrogant pose. He seemed to smile down at the Gremory group and Asia as three Dragons, one with red leather, one with black leather, and one with green scales came crawling out of the forest in their true form. If you weren't used to seeing dragons, this sight was scary enough to piss your pants.

…

Thank the gods that Issei had a Welsh Dragon inside his arm to keep him from going nuts.

"Wh… WHAT IS THIS?! NII-SAN YOU MOTHERFU—"

I clamped my hands down onto my innocent nurse's ears as Issei, unfortunately went nuts. Huh…

…

Could've been worse.

* * *

( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

 **By the way, Changsik** ** _is_** **one of the descendants of the Welsh Dragon Ddraig. And how could a normal guy(Executive O) with special armor and special weapons can slay such a beast? Simple. Changsik wasn't a full fledged dragon but still a youngling and very weak compared to other 'grown up' dragons. And besides, Ddraig was the strongest of all Red Dragons, and the other full-fledged Red Dragons? They are noobs compared to Ddraig. And... Sora Hyoudou butted in at the very last swing twisting space so that Changsik's attack became nullified. Then how did Executive O win when he fought with Changsik in the canon?**

 **...**

 **I don't know, maybe Park Mubong helped him or something.**

 **Fav, Follow, and REVIEWS~~!**

 **P.S. If you're wondering why I did the 'Lenny Face' so frequently was because... I just happened to find out that making these kinds of stuff are hell'a fun~!**

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **And also because Sora caught Ra screwing with a random Goddess.**

 **...**

 **And yes, I am updating this story because there is some problem going on with Ch.6 and Ch.7. Sorry about that everyone...**


	10. Chapter 10: The King of Humans (edited)

**Hello there~ West-Door-88 coming thru~**

 **One thing I have to say when I wrote this chapter: I have no idea what I have written. Write now, I am in a mode of panic for my whole story went astray with the new chapter of 'The God Of Highschool' came out. In episode 381, Hephaestus dies as she becomes the main ingredient for the Monkey King's [Dragon Armorsuit]. F#ck...**

 **Hephaestus was supposed to be a quite important being when I thought of this fanfic and I have planned of using him(her) in future chapters. I have planned everything and now it seems that Park Yongje(author of 'The God of Highschool') hates me for making such a fanfic... and the Jade Emperor's [Blade of Tathagata] is made out of 48,000 lives that he harvested himself. Sh!t, the Jade Emperor in this fic is supposed to be a nice guy, not a crazy bald perverted b stard who would do anything he can to gain back his 'youth'.**

 **...**

 **Whatever, I'll adapt to the situation. Hope you'll forgive me for this.**

 **MasterOfDragonsGod: Thanks bro!**

 **FearMeHorror: Thank you~ and I'll try my best not to make the same stupid mistake again.**

 **Mile De: Thanks and yeah... hehehehe... I hope you found my humor humorous.**

 **Kamencolin: I sure will!  
**

 **Drael95: Yeah I know right?! Look at how amazing my fanfics are!(heavy sarcasm)**

 **Waffenmia: I'll get you more chapter sir, and a body. But from where?**

 **Ryoji Mochizuki: Huh...**

 **stevesgaming: I'll try and get a proof reader and by your bewilderness of 'The God of Highschool' characters coming out... well, you see steve... I did put up a WARNING sign at the very beginning of the chapter so don't blame me. But still tho, you have to read GOH...**

 **FanGirl: You love them? Ehehehehe... how sweet would it be to see your expressions of despair when I kill one of them...(heavy sarcasm(?))**

 **I OWN NONE OF THIS EXCEPT FOR SORA AND PLOT!**

 **P.S. Edited complete**

* * *

 **The King of Humans**

* * *

Now… this ark was about Riser wasn't it? I planned for this moment a few years back and to see it kicking off… Wow, time does flow fast.

I was currently sitting comfortably on my chair with Asia next to me as I was having a light conversation with her.

…

Well… I _tried_ that is, until Aika Kiryuu butted in. Now we were at the dangerous edge of having a sex talk.

…

Then the Perverted Trio including my dear twin joined in, making the conversation into _a fucking_ sex talk. At first I tried my best to steer away the topic into a more… _decent_ one, but after finding out that it was impossible to do so, I decided to ignore it completely. However, I caught Asia peeking through her fingers and her face ripening up as she continued to hear Aika's improper talk of the art of seducing men with her left hand making the 'O' and her right fingers sticking in and out…

…

That's it. Screw being nice to my brother's friends and a girl. I don't care if Aika is a girl. They're all going down and I am a feminist who roots for gender equality, so I don't really mind…

"So when Sora-sama's lubricated d—"

 **PA-CHOW**

 _[Re-Taekwondo Screw Punch]_

My right fist embedded onto Aika's chin so fast and so accurate that her face was still in that coy perverted expression of hers while it was mushed by my fist. Without a yelp or a sound, she went flying across the classroom and crashed into the other side of the classroom.

"HOLY SH—"

"S-SORA-KUN KILLED A GIRL?!"

"I-if I were in her place… hahhh…"

"What?" I said standing up with no shame whatsoever. I glared at the Perverted Trio as they huddled together, hugging each other with pure fright. "I am not a sexist. I won't treat women gently unless they deserve it and the same goes to men. I am a person who equally treats women and men altogether and therefore…"

 **PA-CHOW**

 _[Re-Taekwondo Mach Punch]_

If I used this technique onto any other 'normal' people, they would most certainly die with all of their organs rupturing from the shock. Thankfully, Issei had a high durability for being a devil and because I trained him for a few days.

 _ **WHOOMPH**_

"I-Issei!" Screamed Motohama in pure fear. Issei happened to fly out of the window which happened to be opened. Do I need to worry for him? Nah, he'll be fine.

"It's every man for himself!" Screamed Matsuda as he pushed his remaining friend towards me as he dashed out of the classroom leaving Motohama in his despair.

"Matsuda! You good for nothing trait—"

 _[Re-Taekwondo Baeknok]_

This time Matsuda's head pierced through the ceiling and got stuck. But, I wasn't done, not yet.

" _*huff*_ Almost… _*huff*_ there…" Matsuda ran for his life towards the teacher's office, the only safe sanctuary for people to avoid monsters like him. For obvious reasons, he would stop and do nothing when his soon-to-be victims enter the teacher's office. Unfortunately, the teacher's office was a short-term bunker for him, but no worries. He will find a way to escape the wrath of the Delinquent Prince of Kuoh! He will! He will! He knew what happened when the dude got angry, it was like facing his angry mother! The only difference between Sora and his mother is that he can at least try and run away from Kuoh's delinquent prince…

 _ **POW**_

At that moment something squarely hit Matsuda's bum with such force that it went a few inches deep up his ass.

' _Na-nani…?'_ Thought Matsuda as his back arched up as if he was shot by a gun. ' _Is this death…? No… I can't die here… I want to live… I WANT TO LIVE…! I have to see Bikini Soldiers season 3… I have to see Icha Icha vol.3… I have to watch Magical Girls vs Tentacles… I have so much more to see in my lifetime… No… I can't… I can't…'_

And with a graceful fall Matsuda slumped into unconsciousness with his bottom sticking out in the air for everyone to see and from his ass a single object fell out.

An eraser.

I walked up to the twitching pervert and stomped on the eraser crushing it into dust.

" **Nobody"** I said my voice full of authority and seriousness as silence spread throughout the school. " **Shall corrupt my innocent Asia"**

There, of course more words I wanted to add to that, but by looking at the horror stricken faces of the boys and the flushed, sweaty faces with ragged breathing from the girls… and from some boys too…

…

…

…

I decided that that was enough for the perverts. I stepped back into the classroom where Aika was still twitching by the enormous blow I've given her. On her face was a silly smile as her nose was bleeding. Did I punch her too hard?

"G-gah…❤" She spluttered happily as I inwardly recoiled in shock and pure disgust. "S-such power… So-Sora-sama…❤ m-more… p-p-punish m-me more…❤"

I tried my best not to drop my jaw as I slowly looked around every single other female students. Over half of them had red faces and refused to make eye contact with me. Oh my gosh. Oh my freaking _fucking_ gosh. I have made Aika, Kuoh's most perverted human girl, into a masochist and probably half of the girls who are in 10th grade.

…

What have I done?

* * *

"Everybody~ We have a new transfer student today~!"

The teacher called out to everybody and the class immediately burst into hushed tones of exciting chattering and murmurings.

"Would it be a girl? A pretty one?"

"Oh~ Only if it was a boy like Kiba-kun o-or Sora-kun!"

"My instincts are telling me it's a 'he'!"

"But are your sixth sense telling you if 'he's gorgeous?"

"Man, I wish our newcomer had a good pair of oppais…"

… Okay, the last one was from my brother. Don't worry people, I'll just have to train him once more.

" ! Please come inside~!" Said our teacher cheerfully. The door slid open, and a male in uniform stepped into the classroom. He had messy black hair long enough to come down to his eyes covering some of it and he was tall and had a strong fit body that was shown to everyone despite his clothing. His arms were pacted with dense muscles and his eyes were full of steel and resolve. The boys all groaned and cursed for having another… 'pretty boy'(?) in their school while the girls squealed with delight. Some even started to openly drool at his figure as a bunch of whispers of gossip once again arose.

"He's not gorgeous!"

"He-he's so _manly"_

"Damnit! He looks too handsome! Kiba, Sora and now him?! We have no chance now!"

"O-oh my… such a fit body…"

Wait… was our teacher blushing as well? The fuck?!

"N-now everyone~ Be quiet and let present himself~!" Cried out the teacher as everybody quieted down.

"Tch" The newcomer clicked his tongue in annoyance as he stood in an intimidating pose as he stared down at everyone. "I'm Oyama Sugihara. I'm half-Japanese and half-Korean, if you got a problem with that, come and talk to me up at my face not behind my back because I'm going to make it less painful for you if you try. And I respect powerful people"

Sugihara then proceeded to walk towards the empty desk which was right behind me.

Before I it happened, I knew Sugihara was in _big fucking trouble._

Fangirls.

* * *

It keeps slipping off my mind that this universe was fusioned with the 'The God of Highschool' universe. After a few years living in this new world with my new identity, I slowly accepted this new universe as my home and my domain as I got rid of the thought that I was stuck inside a bad hybrid between a Japanese Manga and a Korean Manhwa. I gave up breaking the fourth wall when I was two years old. That shit didn't work and I have no idea how Deadpool managed that shit.

In some places in this universe, the 'Highschool DxD' universe took the majority in the fusion where in some other places 'The God of Highschool' universe took the majority in the fusion. When it came to the Second Heavenly Realm, a.k.a the devil's domain, and Kuoh, it's system pretty much followed the 'Highschool DxD' universe. Also this world has the peerage system, the Sacred Gear system and has multiples of fictional characters that were only supposed to exist in 'Highschool DxD', in this universe.

On the other hand, when it comes to how the Gods' domains are organized, it is strikingly familiar to 'The God of Highschool' universe. There are Heavenly Realms and in that Realm there is the owner. The First Heavenly Realm's owner _was_ God, the Third Heavenly Realm's owner were shared by three Gods and Goddess, Brahma, Vishunu, and Shiva. The Forth Heavenly Realm owned by Zeus who rebelled against his own tyrant father, Chronos, only to become a tyrant himself… The Fifth Heavenly Realm owner being Ra…( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)... and so on.

Also, you can find numerous of the fictional characters who were supposed to be in 'The God of Highschool' universe. For instance there were my executives, my doctors, and my _bishops_ , and my masters _._

But the only thing that didn't firmly match the two universes was the First Jade Emperor, also known as Jesus Christ… Now when things came to _him,_ everything went into AU, for he was certainly not the Jade Emperor I knew of but someone else, entirely.

In 'The God of Highschool' the Jade Emperor, is basically a huge douchebag and the most wicked villain next to Park Mubong. He experimented on his own children, used women as if they were tools, created 'NOX' to keep an eye out on humans, suppress humans from climbing up to Gods, to put them in their _place,_ to make sure the taboo placed on humans would never be broken. He did illegal experiments behind the other God's backs as he gleefully researched, slaughtered, re-did his horrifying experiments only for his own greed, which was particularly 'youth'. He created thousands of 'Dante's and he tried to pick the most 'suitable' Dante out of the group for his own wellbeing. He destroyed a planet filled with Youkai, and before doing that, tried to forcibly absorb the Youkai's body energy not caring if they died during the process. He killed Humans just for their Body Energy. He was the one responsible for the diseases such as 'smallpox', or 'the Black Death'. He was the one responsible for floods and earthquakes. He was the one responsible for the two World Wars. He desolated S. Korea with 'The Ark' in canon. He proclaimed to set Asia back to the freakin _Stone Age_ with a pleasant smile! That despicable man was cancer to Gods, Youkai, and Humans.

…

But… according to my Sacred Gear, in this universe, the First Jade Emperor wasn't like that… at all. He was… more like Jesus in the bible, he was… certainly, the 'Lawful Good' type of guy. Kind, caring and a true _KING_ of humans. He cared for the sake of his people, he fought for the sake of his people, he made peace for the sake of his people.

…

That was until Judas betrayed him for thirty pieces of… something and had him dead. The humans, who were weak in body and mind, went on with the rumors and the flow as they led their savior to death. And what did the Jade Emperor do?

…

He sacrificed himself, for the sake of his people, even when they called him a faker, a imitator, a sinner… But before being stabbed to death with Longinus, he gave his wisdom to the most trusted God, the only being he believed that wouldn't become corrupted, the only being that he believed will stay on his path of being the 'Lawful Good'.

The owner of the First Heavenly Realm: the God from the bible. Probably most strongest (although many other owners of the other Heavenly Realms will absolutely deny it) God among all Gods. The Jade Emperor presented his wisdom to God and made his brother promise never to use it for it cannot be destroyed.

Oh yeah, in this universe, the Jade Emperor and God are like brothers even when their origins were different… Hey, hey, hey, stop with those pitchforks! The Jade Emperor is not Jesus. In. This. Fecking. UNIVERSE! He was just a model for Jesus whose actions were later recorded by humans and published as the 'bible'! IN THIS UNIVERSE! God in this universe never had a son! I mean… how could he? Such a divine and pure being creating his own child was… baffling to be honest. A human with God's divine power running in his veins? Even if there is only one drop of blood from God in a human's veins, the human would spasm for five minutes unable to take in the mass power and die painfully. Well… dying by being exploded into dust from the inside. I don't know how that would feel but I don't wanna know about it.

So yeah. The Jade Emperor, pried his eye out and handed it over to God and later asked his disciples to use his body to create a barrier which would stop the other Gods from interfering with the mortal world. He knew that his death would lead Earth to ruin judging by how greedy and bloodthirsty most Gods are… so he decided that using his dead body he would make most use out of it to secure his children's safety. Children by meaning… us, humans. That freaking man placed a taboo, using his corpse, on the Gods making them impossible to touch us or even step into our realm. That was the point where the 'Age of Gods' ended. Even the Christian God was cutted off from interfering with the mortal world.

 _But_ , there are some loopholes to this taboo. Only, and _only_ **Gods** aren't able to interfere with the mortals. So anything that isn't mortal can enter the mortal realm quite easily such as angels, devils, fallen angels, youkai and so on. Along with these species, the Christian God was also able to send Sacred Gears to the mortal realm but the only problem was that this action giving out Sacred Gears turned out to be completely random. That was how wrong people rose to power such as Hitler and Osama Bin Laden.

And why didn't they use angels to deliver them? Well, you can't really trust your children after a entirely new species called the 'Fallen Angel', made by corrupted angels, appeared right? Right. You really can't. Your best, purest children may fall into corruption over the raw power inside their package meant for some 'destined one'. Yeah… God didn't really liked that to happen, but he didn't knew someone like Hitler would get hold of one of his miracles and humans needed miracles to stand up against the superior forces that threatened them, so I can't really blame him that much even though I just blame him without giving a fuck's damn.

Hey, the God of the bible sent Issei a Boosted Gear and I'm still pretty mad about it. Sure, Ddraig is pretty OP but he ain't OP enough to let my little brother live a free, relaxing life.

Anyways, the Jade Emperor died happily by his children's hands, who were manipulated by the ones who plotted the Jade Emperor's death. The Jade Emperor was separated into pieces and used to put a taboo on Gods. His Blade of Tathagata sealed, his Robe of the Sage missing, his Cane of the Sage gone, his wisdom kept in a vault, and his body used to protect mankind from Gods.

So how did the wisdom ended up into me?

Well… I would say that it was pure, fucking unbelievable _luck._ You see, God didn't die recently. He didn't die last year or something like that. There has been a significant amount of time that has passed after God's death during the war between the three factions. And when he died the vault broke open and the Sacred Gears that were meant for later uses tumbling out… along with _Sage's Wisdom_ and the _Boosted Gear._ And the _Boosted Gear_ somehow ended up being with Issei and the _Sage's Wisdom_ somehow somehow it went into _me._

…

…

…

Like I said. Pure. Fucking. Freaking. Fecking. Luck.

So, that's how the Hyoudou twins both earned a super OP Sacred Gear, although mine is incomparable to Issei's, hehehehe…

And now here I am with Oyama Sugihara on the rooftop panting to catch our breaths from the perverted fangirls. That little stunt done in the classroom was actually planned by me for I wanted to prank my brother and everyone in the classroom. Unfortunately, that called unwanted attention and Sugihara and I had to suffer the consequences from my mischief but, it was totally worth it.

"Wow… that was intense" I spoke catching my breath as Sugihara's hands were on his knees as he glared up at me. Seriously, his glaring eyes and his brooding habits makes me wonder if this was Sasuke who happened to be reborn as a Kyokushin Karate practicer.

"..."

"Eh? Sugihara, got to say something?"

"My King, I am seriously considering on moving my school to another"

I laughed lightly and shook my head as my cute Executive grinded his teeth in annoyance. "No can do Executive E" I said chuckling hard.

After the little fiasco in the morning, everybody got to know that Sugihara was one of my underlings of my own gang. If this was a school where rational people went to, they would have turned their backs against Sugihara and gossiped about him and me and our improper actions, painting us as troublemakers. But this is world is an anime. Logic was different, common sense was twisted into unusual, and what is wrong is now considered somewhat right. Sugihara, who was supposed to be looked down by others and called a delinquent was now Kuoh's no.3 prince, the 'Ice Prince' they named him, and it seemed like Sugihara was at the verge of breaking and go berserk.

He did go berserk when the Perverted Trio went up to him, with the courage they managed to conjure, and tried to expand their little crew into a 'quartet'. Sugihara, after hearing what Issei proposed to him silently tormented the perverts with his fists.

His popularity only increased.

Those were one of the many events that happened, and the other incidents that happened to poor Sugihara were too horrible and traumatic to talk about or even mention about it.

"So, that pair of striped panti—"

A fist made a firm contact on my stomach and I comically doubled up not seeing that coming.

"SHUT UP!" Roared Sugihara, his face uncharacteristically bright red as he tried to suppress his horrific memories to assault his mind. I chuckled more quietly as my voice were starting to fill with dread.

"Sugihara…" I whispered my eyes screaming **'HELP'**. "You are the no.3 prince of Kuoh. I'm the official no.1 'Black Prince' winning Kiba; a.k.a the 'Prince Charming', via voting… If you're no.3 and since what you have been through would be a daily routine…" I paused for a second, choking on my overwhelming emotions. "Imagine what I've gone through _every. Single. Fucking. **Day"**_

For a brief moment shock, pity, anger, sadness, and a dozen of other emotions blended into Sugihara's pupils as he stared at me with a gaping jaw. Then with steel eyes of sorrow and clenched teeth, he pulled me into a hug while I was dripping comical tears.

"You have no idea… no idea how bad this place is… I'm sorry but I needed somebody to share my pain…"

"I-I understand my King" Murmured Sugihara his voice filled with sympathy. "I understand…"

After a short time after our GAR moment, we prepared ourselves for our next step.

"Are you ready Executive E?"

"... Frankly I'm not, but… when did I get what I want?" Sighed Executive E as he put himself into a battle stance.

I smirked evilly. "Well said"

 _[The Fist of Black Turtle]_

* * *

Issei wasn't the person who would easily hold prejudice against somebody he never met in his life(except for drop-dead gorgeous women with amazing oppai). But this grilled chicken was slowly getting on his nerves. Dragging his arrogant ass with his harem (Issei internally wailed in despair) and boasting and claiming that he's Rias' fiance? He had enough of his fried ass!

Issei opened his mouth to insult the grilled chicken when all of a sudden he stopped very still. This… feeling… this feeling of dread and happiness… this could only mean… Nii-san?

True to his instincts the wooden doors that of the ORC bursted open with the hinges blowing off from the doors as the 'manly boy' came tumbling out of it. For some reason the boys of Kuoh academy couldn't bring themselves to call the good-looking bastard the term 'pretty boy'. Oyama wasn't pretty, his appearance was downright manly and even though it pained them to admit it, they had to half-heartedly agree that Oyama was the man. Thus, some boys with sick NTR fetishes thought of asking him of a few _favors_.

…

…

…

Ew. Even when Issei was proud of being the ultimate pervert, he still valued his humanity... quite ironically due to his circumstances tho...

Sora later properly introduced Oyama to Asia and to himself as he was known as Executive E. Unfortunately Issei didn't really like him for he was rude to him, but he brought that onto himself when he extended his invitation to his little perverted group and when he got caught by the 'manly boy' with Matsuda and Motohama peeking on the kendo club.

His punches were almost strong as nii-san's. Seriously… where the feck did nii-san met those people?! A Joker?! A real actual Harem King?! A Futa?! A Yamato no Orochi?! _A Dragonslayer?!_ According to Ddraig he did say that those types of people did exist and a few foolishly challenged the Red Dragon and tried to enslave him only to be burnt down into a crisp. And now this-this good-looking enemy of _men_ , had to be nii-san's executive and to be super cool.

At least the asshole was nice to Asia.

Oyama Sugihara was strong. Even way stronger than Issei and he didn't even had a Sacred Gear, nor was he a devil! But now he was panting hard as he wiped his blood that was trickling down his chin. His clothes were unkempt and his already messy black hair was now completely disheveled and his face was covered with bruises.

"You've gotten stronger Sugihara" Came the voice of Sora Hyoudou as he stepped out. He unlike the Ice Prince, the Black Prince was in perfect shape with just a few wrinkles in his clothing.

The manly bastard just glared at nii-san as he stood up into his fighting position completely ignoring the baffled looks on the Grilled Chicken and his… _harem._

…

No! The soon to be Harem-King Issei was not jealous of that flaming chicken! He isn't! He _isn't!_

While Issei had the expression of the look of denial in his face for somewhat reason (probably because he was shocked to hear that Rias already had a fiancee) Riser Phenex had a look of shock but it was quickly forming into a look of anger and annoyance. Well then, let's get rid of the annoyance and provoke him further shall we?

I dashed towards and Executive E tensed as he backed away slightly but I wasn't having none of that. I quickly subdued my executive by rolling & sliding using my freestyle karate.

 _[Stealing Home]_

My left foot crashed into the retreating executive's shin. Executive E, completely losing his balance crashed onto the floor while I skidded past him. Then wasting no time I immediately dashed back to where my executive was groaning and I kicked him.

Usually I wouldn't do such a dirty action, such as kicking my executives or doctors or nurses or even _bishops_ when they are down. But I needed to do it, to piss off a big red bird. By kicking him in the stomach I sent Executive E flying.

…

…

…

Right into Riser's torso.

The phoenix yelped in surprise, definitely not expecting that and toppled over seat which was overturned by the impact of Executive E as his concubines also yelped as they too lost their balance and tangled with each others limbs. Fortunately, Executive E quickly got out of his position of being endangered by the large numbers of half-naked women as he quickly launched himself onto me with his arm reared back. With a crazy grin I mimicked his movement as I too reared my arm back. And with the sound of the air splitting our fists met with a sickening crash.

 _[The Fist of Black Turtle]_

 _[The Fist of Black Turtle]_

The shockwave was so big that it even amazed Grayfia who was standing and observing the scene that unfolded in front of her. The only reason why the maid never interfered the battle between the two humans was because she was curious, and also the underworld needed to know more about this young human. Just a few weeks ago Sirzechs Lucifer had received a phone call from his dear little sister, who was wailing and hiccuping about the world not being fair _at all._ According to her she said that her pawn's twin brother had numerous connections with multiples of influential human beings such as the descendant of the Joker and just a few days ago she once again wailed in her brother's ear that her cute pawn's brother had a _Dragonslayer_ at his side.

…

…

…

Absurd may it sound, but it was the literal truth. The boy was highly dangerous and seemed to vex Rias out of her mind which proved to be a problem for her since her loving husband would focus more in his sister over the phone rather than her in the bed.

But what caught the Satan's attention was especially about the one whose codename was Executive X, or more specifically the eldest child of the Kusanagi clan.

The Kusanagi Clan was known for their risky tradition of sealing the Yamata no Orochi inside their eldest son's stomach. They were one of the descendants of the storm god Susanoo and they were the ones who carried on their one big duty; making sure the Yamata no Orochi never comes out to threaten the world again. By doing this they have originally separated the demon's body into nine piece (eight heads and the tail) and buried them deep and up until now they still guard those graves. But, the soul of the vengeful beast was the problem. That was why the Kusanagi clan decided to take such drastic measures, to seal its soul into the eldest son' stomach. So how could the youngster fight against such an evil and such a powerful spirit? This is where the Nagisa clan comes into action.

The Nagisa clan, widely known for their great research and practice in talisman crafting, fūinjutsu, shamanism, and their accurate prophecies, decided to make a pact with the Kusanagi clan to ensure the safety of the world. Then time passed and a power struggled appeared in the two houses which the Kusanagi clan won, making the Nagisa clan the Kusanagi clan's subordinate. Even with this bitter history the Kusanagi clan and the Nagisa clan remained in good terms and the most talented child of the Nagisa clan was sent over to the Kusanagi clan to watch over the child who bears the soul of the Yamata no Orochi, to help him control his powers, banishing the vile thoughts, and most importantly, kill the boy if his body and mind was consumed by the Yamata no Orochi.

According to Rias' rant the girl whose codename was Executive D seemed to be the chosen one from the Nagisa clan. The hazy gray eyes were their widely known feature after all. But now comes the question. How in the Satan's name did a human boy manage to convince the two clan's potentially greatest warriors to be his executives, and why did the two major clans of Japan let the boy do what he wanted to do? Sadly that was an investigation that was needed to be made for another time for both clans sealed their lips as they turned away the devils who were tasked to find out why. There were some direct complaints at the two clans for criticizing them for breaking their word of being 'neutral'.

Technically they never went against their words of staying neutral in the supernatural world for they decided to follow a _human._ But, is that human truly a _human?_

His fighting style didn't add up that he was a human at all. Just by looking at the way this human was fighting, Grayfia could conclude that this human had practiced and was quite good at plenty martial arts as he annihilated his opponent. Problem was, how did he learn all of _that_ in such a _short_ _time._ To master each martial art takes a reasonable amount of time that it may take their whole lifetime. Even when one was born as a genius, it was impossible to learn these much martial arts and perform them at such a degree when the human's age was less than twenty.

' _It doesn't make any sense… unless he isn't human but something… else…'_

Then, Riser Phenex came to his senses as his arrogant attitude kicked in.

"Y-y-you HUMAN!" He roared with his eyes blazing with loathing and anger. "You dare embarrass me? In front of my peerage, in front of my fiancee, in front of EVERYONE?!" Then without hesitation he launched himself at the two humans with his fiery wings revealed. At one who was panting and tired, and the other smiling lightly. If Grayfia could stop them, she could. But she wanted to see more, to see this human's limits. To see how far he can go. So she she stood and watched.

"BURN INTO A—!"

 **SMACK**

Ah… yes. Just as she expected, Riser was easily counterattacked, but not by a kick or a punch. Something more… humiliating.

A bitch slap.

But a very _very_ strong bitch slap that made Riser spit out a tooth and abruptly change his direction making the immortal devil tumble towards his harem. Yes, this human was undoubtedly dangerous.

"Out of my way!" Roared the human as he pushed the faltering form of Riser as he once again stared at his opponent with clear joy of fighting. "Don't you dare interrupt me!"

"Enough" Said Grayfia her cold voice sweeping throughout the house. She gave the human a look devoid of any emotion as she gazed at him with emotionless eyes. "You no longer will fight in this room nor will you no longer assault anyone—"

But before she even finished her sentence, the Sora and Sugihara took the fight outside of the room, as Sora threw the poor boy out of the window as he jumped out, following the poor teenager who was having the most severe thrashing in his life.

For some reason, Grayfia felt like a fool as the two humans completely ignored her as they continued fighting, leaving everybody in the Occult Research Room baffled and dazed. Never in her life have she felt this much disrespect from a human.

* * *

The next day Issei announced that he was going to train with his peerage after he gave me what happened after and before I came breaking in and humiliate the 'Grilled Chicken'. I digested the information carefully then I sent him off giving him a basic training routine of what he should do for the ten days of preparation for I had other tasks to do. Right now, Issei was drastically stronger than he was in canon for I trained him daily, and _really_ harshly.

Right now, the current tasks I needed to do were to do more training with my masters with this given freetime time of ten days I gained, and recruiting more people to be my executives and _bishops_. In order to do so… I had to go to a certain place where all high leveled people are gathered. South Korea. How? Use my National Treasure: the Cane of the Sage.

Three more. Right now, I was thinking of recruiting three more. I have sent Executive O to recruit one of the three while I plan on recruiting the other two myself.

I used my familiar to send a note to Executive Q and Executive E, ordering them to look after my parents and the house while I was gone. After that? Well…

"Asia! Haetae! Gear up for we're on a field trip!"

* * *

"Nonononononononono…" Came the desperate voice of a young teen as he was in the verge of crying.

"Nonono…" He kept on repeating the word over and over.

Right now, the teenager was grasping the wrist of his dear cousin crying desperately as he tried his best to stop the bleeding from coming out. This wasn't supposed to happen. The pool of blood and her pale face showed the severity of the cut and her shallow breath and the dilated eyes showed the fatality of the wound.

"Nonononononono… Seungyeon… No…" Said the boy weakly as he wrapped a cloth around her wrists. "Why…? Don't… don't leave me… don't… please… YOU WERE SMILING YESTERDAY!" Howled the boy tears streaming down his face.

"YOU SAID YOU'RE GOING TO BE ALRIGHT! WE SAID WE'LL FIND A WAY! WHY? WHY? WHY?!"

The boy cradled over the unconscious form of his friend holding her tight and close.

" **I'll break him"** He swore leaking his killing intent. "I'll find him, and I'll break him like he did to you but… but…" His body shook with sadness and anger.

"PLEASE! STOP DOING THIS! WHYYY?!" The boy sobbed over the girl not noticing two people and one beast entering the room.

"God" He whispered out of breath and energy. "Devil" he continued. "Anyone… I'll do anything please… just… help me…"

"Anything you said? Are you sure you won't eat your words in the future?"

The boy jumped as he immediately spun around to find a boy, the same age as him wearing a jade robe, a blonde haired girl with a black suit, a white dress shirt, and a black pencil skirt with a nun's shawl covering her blonde hair, and… what in the hell's name is that blue thing?

"W-who are you! How did come here?"

"You said you would do anything Ilpyo Park" Said the mysterious boy smiling slightly. "Will you truly do anything for me of an exchange of mending her leg and her wrists?"

Ilpyo's eyes widened by my question then he opened his trembling mouth. "Who… who are you? Are you… a devil?"

I gave out a booming laugh which made Ilpyo tense up more.

"Me? A devil? Hah! Never will I become a devil Ilpyo Park… I'm a human. So… you better choose fast"

My words brought Ilpyo back to reality where he desperately glanced at his cousin. Her breaths were becoming more shallow. He then stared at my outstretched arm.

"All it takes, is a handshake Ilpyo" I said smiling sweetly. "Take my hand and work for me as in return, I will fix the your beloved broken cousin. All it takes… is just your hand"

He took it without a moment's hesitation, he took it with such hope, with such desperation that made me amused. I smirked.

"Welcome to the Human Faction, Bishop Ω(omega)"

* * *

"So, have you reached nirvana?"

"... Yes I have"

"Wrong answer"

I was currently facing a highschool elite student in his school wearing my battle gear. People were taking photos of me and whispering words such as, _Cosplay_ or _Handsome_ or _BL._ Point of information: I am quite disturbed.

Baek Seungcheol, the genius student was standing in front of me glasses raised high.

"Who are you?" He asked suddenly. "Why do you keep on appearing?"

"Haven't you guessed?" I said amused.

"You have appeared in front of me at the age of six, after my father's funeral with the same words" He said, partly ignoring my words. "At that time I admitted my way to enlightenment was far off. I thought I have achieved enlightenment but then you appeared again telling me that I was wrong. You were right and I have improved myself and I have reached the end of my enlightenment"

The genius finished his sentence as a ray of light with lotuses suddenly appeared around him. I blinked at the sudden sight before going down to business.

"Then would you like to test if your enlightenment works?"

"Hmmm, how?"

"Try working for me temporally Seungcheol Baek" I said stretching my hand towards the teenager. "If your enlightenment works I'll let you go and admit that you have reached nirvana. But if it doesn't…" Cue, a quick shrug.

"Join me to walk the path of the truth and enlightenment"

* * *

(The sounds of necks breaking and twisting into a perfect 90 degree angle)

 **F.A.U.C.E.T.**

"Haaa~" Sighed the girl drooping her head, letting go of the neck of one of her many 'victims'. "This one was another chaff… Damn it… I need to find a good seed…"

"A-ahem" Came the clear (but clearly failed on trying to sound clear) voice. "E-excuse me Ms. Mira Yoo 25th successor of wolgwang swordsmanship"

Mira stiffened at the sound of a man directly behind her. The man who had dark burnt skin and Sia's hair was currently trying his best to avoid her eyes even when she hadn't turned around to meet him. Executive O was trying his best not to run away or burst out crying. Possibly both.

"You are scouted by the Human Faction, can w-we please talk?"

"Pardon?"

* * *

Recruiting the other three was easy. I convinced Mira Yoo by giving her family a good sum of money with the promise of guiding her to learn how to wield her sword properly (Executive O was too afraid to imply that the organization had good, strong, healthy boys, around her age). Ilpyo Park instantly joined me after learning that he could save his cousin. Seungcheol Baek's curiosity got better of him as he accepted my proposal of temporally working for me.

This was all planned at the age of two as soon as I got my hands on the National Treasure: the Cane of the Sage.

* _Smirk_ * Just as planned.

"Eh? Sora-san, why are you making a scary face?"

* * *

 **Omake: The reason they bowed their heads**

* * *

Midori still remembers why they bowed their heads to Sora. Quite a day it was for two major clans to suddenly serve a boy around Midori's age. A boy they didn't know who he was, a boy that was very well likely to be a simple stranger.

How did they do it though? Well… it was quite eccentric and marvelous.

It all started from Midori's grandmother who was brittle as a rotten stick and seen so much in her lifetime starting from Youkai to Angels to Devils. But, she was healthy as many had assumed. She walked around the gardens with her back straight, gave lectures to her mentees, and drank a bit of alcohol when she was feeling a bit naughty or thinking of her past. She was healthy to live at least until Midori entered adulthood... or so they thought.

One day, the old woman called mostly everybody important along with Midori and Kyoichi. Calling Kyoichi, Midori would understand for he was soon to be the next Clan Master of the Kusanagi clan based on his growing skill and strength. Many supported him for his kind mind, and many practical ones acknowledged him for his craftiness like a snake. But why was she called? She was the soon to be Clan Master of the Nagisa clan, a clan that was in the subordinate relation to the Kusanagi clan. She wasn't that important, not that she lacked confidence in herself.

Well, it involved her as well for the healthy woman announced that her time is drawing nearer.

Everybody was in shock of course. The Nagisa clan was famous for their eyes of determining the future or one's final fate: death. The Nagisa and even Midori, who only recently began to open her eyes to a world filled with death and unpredictable futures couldn't even find a shred of the cloak that belonged to the angel of death around her grandmother. But, her voice left no room to argue.

The most talented Nagisa was about to die and she was so wise that the Clan Master of the Kusanagi went to her for advice. She was the kindest, yet the most strict soul one could meet, and Midori could already feel the tears prickling the edges of her eyes as Kyoichi, her dear friend was trembling with sorrow.

Then, she had to drop a bomb before the whole clan could comprehend her short span of time and have an emotional moment.

As straightforward as always… She did that all the time and it was hilarious to watch the reactions from the leaders of the clan. But this claim of hers was downright outrageous.

She told the prideful clans to bow down to bow down to a single person who would be visiting them in a few months time. She told them to ignore their pride for the moment and serve a single person. _"Serve the King well"_ she said. _"He is the only one chance we have to achieve true freedom, not only for us but for humanity itself. It is time we take back our free-will"_

Many elders were doubtful, and how could they not be? Ordered by a single woman who wasn't a Clan Master to serve a person they have no idea who?

It was maddening indeed, until Midori's grandmother showed them evidence.

…

…

…

Evidence that cost her own life.

Everybody in the room was hit by visions, visions of what her grandmother had seen: a terror looming upon them, covering up the stars, and eating the light from the sun. And in the midst of the despair, a single man was seen, his soul so bright as if there were two of them, fighting against it.

It was marvelous, it was horrifying, and it was by then everybody was convinced that the old woman wasn't senile, but was making perfect sense.

But before they could apologize to her...

…

…

…

"So cold" Shivered Midori as she wrapped herself in her blanket. So cold her body had become and so pale too… devoid of all blood and warmth. She looked as if she was a wax figure all this long that Midori's tears started to pour out the next day. Quite a grandmother she was… so selfish, _oh so selfish_ , doing everything she wanted without even considering the others feelings…

…

Midori missed her and her family after she became her King's executive. The Nagisa clan and the Kusanagi clan with no doubt tested on the newcomer when he stepped through a white milky substance that looked like a portal, and he passed with flying colors by bringing everybody to their knees. But besides his overwhelming power, his charisma and intelligence was something the clans saw inside the boy. Begrudgingly, many clan members accepted him and he had recruited Kyoichi and her to become his executives.

Now away from her family, she had to self-study the techniques of the Nagisa clan, but to her surprise she saw herself improving in a faster pace. Along with the other executives, along with Kyoichi, along with her King.

…

Truly, this has been a great experience, a great adventure, and a great honor serving him.

She would continue to stand beside him with Kyoichi and look into the future, a place where destiny awaited them.

* * *

 **I fixed a lot.**

 **Like, a LOT.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the fixed version.**


	11. Chapter 11: How I learned WTF and ect

**Ehem... West-Door here...**

 **So... like I have expected I gained a lot of... disappointment from others...**

 **...**

 **Drats... now a few people un-followed this story of mine although I gained more. Speaking of which, 472 favs and 568 followers?! Holy firetruck, I did not see that coming. THANK YOU GUYS!**

 **And BTW, have you guys seen "Jojo's Bizzare Adventures Part 5: Vento Aureo"? The sh!t is great! Except... for the part where (CENSORED) happens and then the bad guy does (CENSORED) to (CENSORED) and (CENSORED). But then again, the (CENSORED) part would be so epic considering it took approximately 21 seconds for Kujo Jotaro's to beat the crap out of Steely Dan while in the Manga it took a total of three pages. So, if we do the math, each page containing a certain 'rush'/'beatdown'(i.e ORAORAORA, MUDAMUDAMUDA, DORARARARA, ARIARIARI, VOLAVOLAVOLA) takes 7 second of screen time. Thus the (CENSORED) part would be a continuou = 49 FREAKING SECONDS! I CAN'T WAIT FOR THAT SH!T TO HAPPEN!**

 **Ahem. I'm sorry for that. Jojo is my no.2 anime. Please do understand my obsession for Jojo references, ambulences, breathing, cherries, gang-STAR, and 'Duwang' &'Chew'.**

 **Ahem. Now. Back to the reviews.**

 **akasuna123: Yeah... that is also an idea... I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for that man.**

 **Mile De: THANK YOU!**

 **evo123457: He... does actually. For Issei's entire life, Sora had been taking care of Issei most of the time. So, Issei subconsciously tends to lean towards his big twin brother most of the time. And as for the interesting 'stuff' that happens around Sora has to do with Issei? Don't worry because that part is going to fixed. Soon. But not now.**

 **Sunfang193: Thank you~~ And I'll promise to write better Omakes later... T_T**

 **Guest 1: Did... this guy call me a 'Dog'? Well... uh... okay. But thanks for the luck!**

 **Guest 2: Oh... Okay. Too bad then.**

 **Guest 3: Read the new chapter yet bro? Well, keep it up!**

 **UndeadLord22: Uh... I just... did it? I can't explain dude. I just found one on online and I copy &pasted that heart symbol. That's all I did.**

 **Guest 4: Hahaha... eh... Cut me some slack here! Please! I was so shocked after finding out Hephaestus died in 'GOH' that I had to change to entire storyline! I'm sorry if it felt like that but please try to understand my situation. I... I just had to do a info dump to deal with the headache.**

 **Guest 5: Thanks!**

 **Guest 6: Uh... haven't you read chapter 9? Sora sees Devils as a different breed. Sora would think that fucking Rias Gremory would be equal as putting his D inside a dog. Sora doesn't appreciate beastiality and he never will.**

 **SantoryuSekai: Wow... did you just ignore what I wrote, because it seems like you did. Sora is a highschool kid and he just defeated a stray devil just by using his physical capabilities. No drugs, no Sacred Gear, no support, no backup, no nothing! Only his human body! Other beings that challenged others had some kind of trick up their sleeves to do that! But NOT Sora because he faced head on with a Devil with nothing on his side but his physical flesh and bones. One mistake from him would've been fatal because his endurance isn't like the rest! Also he had a handicap, I mean come on! This isn't my first time writing this! And even though there is a certain somebody that you would read about in this chapter that can take on a Satan only with their physical capabilities, Sora does not have the physical requirements(muscles, flexebility, ect.) to become someone like that man. Also he lacks experience from others although he cheats that using his Sacred Gear. And as for Issei becoming Rias' slave... did you read what I have explained? Sora is not confident enough to protect everybody from the supernatural forces who would target Issei's Sacred Gear that radiates so much power! Oh then, are you going to rant about 'what about Sora's OP Sacred Gear'? Just in case that happens, Sora's Sacred Gear just gives him wisdom. That's all. No power radiates from the eyeball but from the body, and no supernatural being would spot Sora's Sacred Gear even if they specifically stared into his left eyeball. And I will think about making OP abilities for Sora like you have suggested. Thank you for that. And generic? Well... I would not argue with that considering the negative feedback I recieved from having the MC running away from Grayfia. I'll try and not repeat the same mistake again. But then again, how will you be able to read my answer when you dropped this story? F**k. I didn't think of that.**

 **Guest 7: Ahahaha... don't worry about that my dear little Guest 7! I'll make sure that happens. And as for Issei... well. It sounds cliché but he will improve depending on his willpower. But then again, there is a limit of how he can improve.**

 **Xanderr Fenton: Hehehe. Thank you Xanderr! Happy to please you.**

 **hhh058513: No. But here is a sneak peak of who Sora's fiancé is in this chapter!**

 **PervyPanda: Ehem... The reason Sora is being a 'pushover' at this moment is because he wants to avoid conflict since Rias' brother is a Satan. Sure, he may have avoided conflict in the first place by not fighting the Devils but then again, he wanted to show his executives that supernatural beings, weren't that strong compared to them. Also he sent a little message to the Maou through Rias, that he himself, and his gang weren't something to be taken lightly, although he plans on sending that message to every supernatural beings: Do not f**k with humans. He may dislike Devils, but he sure as hell does not want to march to war with them because too much conflict on his side may be taken. So don't worry about Sora prostrating in front of other beings. He would soon fix that in a few chapters from now. Did I mention I like your stories?**

 **nurakei: Funny you should mention that. As for Mori and Daewi... you have to wait a bit longer~(Jin Mori does not exist in this fanfic)**

 **MOR the Divine Being: Hey. You're going to feel that rage in other future chapters, constantly.**

 **Guest 8: No... this fanfic could never go into the path like the 'Crimson Eye Knight' that the 'Writer with bad Grammar T-T' wrote. In fact, it's going to go somewhere _really_ different than that fanfic so take that in mind.**

 **Guest 9: Never. Jin Mori is a Youkai, and not a human. The Human Faction is a faction for humans not supernatural monkeys. In fact, there is no Jin Mori in this fanfic. The reason for that is because he never got reincarnated in N. Korea where Jin Taejin found and adopted him in S. Korea. He never died in the first place and keeps on living as the Monkey King, not as Jin Mori. So... no Jin Mori people. There would be nobody in this fanfic with the identity of Jin Mori.**

 **Guest 10: Thank you! I will not let you down!**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING IN HERE EXCEPT FOR MY OCs! AND WTF STANDS FOR 'WORLD TAEKWONDO FEDERATION', NOT THE WTF YOU HAVE IN YOUR MINDS!**

* * *

 **THE KING OF HUMANS**

* * *

"Ho, so you've came boy after this entire time boy?" Asked a certain old man.

"Yes, yes I did Mr. Nah" I said respectfully. I was currently inside a traditional Korean acupuncture clinic kneeling down to the 'Divine Doctor' Nah Bongchim; one of my many masters.

"Hmph, ungrateful brat" The doctor scoffed as he plucked the needles from the backside of an old man who sighed contently. "You're all fixed now, but use your back like that again, and I'll forbid you to come here again" he said to the patient who sheepishly got up scratching his grey hair.

"What do you want from this old brittle me?" Said Bongchim asking for the next patient to come in.

"What I want from you? I just want to learn more from you Mr. Nah"

"Pah, you learned everything within a few days you copycat! You and your damned Sacred Gear… that's why I like genuine fighters like Seo Hanryang or Kim Dusik or… Well… okay, I don't like that loan shark. Hey! Quit staring at me like that you brat!" Yelled the doctor as I gave him a disbelieving look for he had said that he liked Kim Dusik. The doctor embarrassed at his own words threw a sharp needle at my forehead which could've killed me if it made contact but I easily dodged it.

"... So, how are you going to learn from me brat? I have work to do such as healing people" Bongchim snapped as he quickly healed a limping woman who quickly thanked him before exiting.

"I plan to watch you and stay here for a few days Mr. Nah" I said eying his fingers and his needles. "And fight with you if I could"

"Pah, fighting with you is a suicide task brat" Grumbled the Divine Doctor as he stretched his neck before poking the person's shoulder who let out a grunt of approval before bowing and leaving.

"You've learned so much from all of us. From me, from the beggar, from the monster, from the knight… and I don't know why you visit the magician brat. You have nearly zero mana resources but you still go and meet that big company man… Besides that you have a whole army of good people… I envy you brat… how in the world did you recruit such good people… I never know…"

I inwardly grinned sheepishly. _'You know it when you have read the future countless of times…"_

"You have a good disciple too Mr. Nah: sir Go Gamdo"

"Bah, you recommended him to me bringing him to my doorstep while he begged me to heal his master. You must have a good eye brat. My new disciple's skills are skyrocketing and I like his good natured personality… And I call dibs on him!" He snarled pointing a pointy finger at my face while his other finger quickly jabbed a woman's backside.

I snorted "Whatever you say old man"

"What did you say?!" Roared the Divine Doctor as the poor woman went scuttling away after diving Bongchim her thanks.

"You heard me! I found him first!"

"Go fuck yourself brat! He's mine!"

"Bring it on old man! I can defeat you with one kick!"

"Yeah? I can defeat you with one finger!"

"Oh, I was mistaken. I can kill you with my pinkie toe!"

"Pah! Such words! I can kill you with just a fiber of my hair!"

"Hmph! I my victory was determined as soon as this fanfic was made!"

"My victory was decided before the author even started this fanfic!"

"Master… Mr. Hyoudou…" Came the shocked voice of a certain teenager along with a weak whimper of fright from a different individual.

Our heads whipped towards the door to find Go Gamdo standing hold a tray of teacups and tea with Asia and Haetae shivering in fear behind him.

"Please do stop dear sirs; you are scaring the patients and these two people. Moreover, you are degrading the quality of this fanfic!"

"Grandpa… Sora…" Came the whimpering voice of Asia as her eyes were brimmed with tears. "Please don't kill each other! Wahhh! I don't want Sora-san to die! Wahhhhh! God, please help meee!"

 **BARK**

Bongchim and I facepalmed at the exact moment as chaos erupted in front of us. Go Gamdo was trying his best to calm down Asia and confront the Sacred Beast while Asia began to wail and cry as Haetae went running around the room in circles and the author confused because three people just broke the fourth wall. Just what have we done?

* * *

"Bye, bye, Gamdo-san~! Bye, bye, Grandpa Bongchim~! Let's meet again~!"

 **WOOF**

"Goodbye Gamdo. Goodbye master. Thank you for letting me stay and thank you for teaching me more"

"Hmph… I taught you nothing brat…" Mumbled Nah Bongchim as he stroked his beard. "I must thank you once again… For because of you I was able to get my hands on the Divine Pellet and the tears of a Sacred Beast… Take care, Sora Hyoudou"

* * *

My lips curled up into a smile as I stepped into the portal following Asia and Haetae to meet my next master.

"Master Seo~! Your rich disciple is here~!"

A beggar carrying, what looks like an ordinary stick, turned around to face the teen who had called him. He then broke out into a smile.

"Haha~ Sora~"

He casually walked up to the boy with his arms wide indicating that he was going to embrace the teenager with his shabby clothes. Then, he suddenly fell to the ground with his hands cupped as he stooped low.

"Please give this poor beggar charity" He said shamelessly as I smirked as I went into my 'Gilgamesh attitude'.

"Pah! If you want to beg, shouldn't you stoop lower, mongrel?"

"Oh course Sora-sama!" Now, my master was lying face down with his hands, still cupped outward pitifully.

"Hahaha, you truly make me amused mongrel! Here's the charity bitch!"

I plunged my right hand into my inner pocket of my jacket while my left hand was tugging on the jacket to open it in order for me to make it rain. And I did make it rain.

Green Korean paper money flew out of my hands as the Weapons Master quickly began to grab all of them. Meanwhile a crowd of people were formed around our little show as Asia was confused by my contrasting trashlike attitude and my generous one.

Whatever, it just feels good to be rich and have a sense of superiority out of someone else. Hehehe…

Unfortunately, Asia decided to scold me for using such crude language against a poor man and also praying to her God to forgive my mislead soul.

* * *

"So how's the NHA (National Homeless Association) going on master?" I said while taking a bite out of my fried chicken.

"Hahaha! Business is booming boy!" Laughed Hanryang as he took a sip of his drink. "Ever since you used that cheat code of yours and introduced Executive J, I was able to spread my association throughout the world… I'm in 100% charge of southeast Asia including Japan and China… Africa is getting good too… Europe is about… ehh… 45% done? I guess… New York is the best kid. * _burp_ * There were so many to help… Hah, I still owe you that part… After you beaten the crap out of me I became tamed… less shitty m'boy! I became a better leader after that… I guess…"

I sighed as my master emitted out a burp once again with his face bright red.

"Now, now, Mr. Seo" I said forcing his hand to stop in order to make him stop drinking more liquor. "Enough is enough. No need to drink more, eh?"

He shrugged off my grasp and burped loudly in my face making me wince at his bad breath. "Shut up brat!" He roared raising his glass high. "Everybody!" He yelled gaining every attention from all homeless people. "Let's all get under the table for our dear brat who is so sickly worried for us! Ryah!"

" **RYAH!"** Roared the other homeless people as they followed their leader's warcry(?) as they chugged down their drinks together with Hanryang Seo.

"FUCK! Master! That's 40%! And you're not even Irish!"

"Fuck off brat! Let our boss drink!"

"Yeah what Kim said! Stop bossing your elders around!"

"A- ano…"

Everybody turned around to see the nun tightly gripping her dress as her eyes were staring at her own toes. The homeless people stared at her in curiosity as I arched an eyebrow at her bold move unlike her.

"L-like Sora-san said! P-please don't drink too much! It's b-bad for your body!"

Asia Argento, trying to look tough and convincing, puffed up her body as she pretended to look bigger than her original size with her eyes shut tight and her little fists, touching her bosom. Her face was shaded with red from all the attention she was getting and she looked adorably edible. This process didn't made Asia look tough but it sure did look convincing…

In another way that is.

I sighed with a small smile on my face until I glanced at the expressions of what the homeless men and my master were making…

Do you know the face of a father watching their children's adorable actions? Or a face of an Otaku(such as myself) when watching Hatsune Miku dancing and singing in front of thousands of audiences, all waving their green garlics? Do you know what face I'm talking about? It's the face saying that _'Ahh… Life is worth living'_ or _'I'm so glad that I was born in this timeline'_ or _'K-k-k-k-k-kawaii!'_ In other words…

"Pedophiles" I muttered disapprovingly gaining attention from hundreds of homeless people.

"What did you say?!" Roared an old shabby man as he gripped his walking stick so tight that his knuckles turned white.

"You heard me you beggars" I said giving them the stink eye. "Don't try to deny the fact that you are one after making such a face like that at my cute nurse!"

"Fuck you brat!" Came the voice of another old man he stood up performing a basic Pumba battle stance. "The face we made was not a rape face! We aren't perverts like you, asshole! And why do you get to have all of that cuteness to yourself! Learn to share brat!"

"She's my nurse god dammit!" I roared flipping the box that contained fried chicken making my master's eyes widen in horror as the fried and spicy sauced chickens fell onto the floor. "She's mine! Mine, mine, MINE! I practically own her, so hands off, old man!" At this point Asia's head burst into flames as white steam poured out of her ears and mouth as she fainted as Haetae caught her in the nick of time before she collided with the hard concrete floor.

Suddenly every homeless man became deathly silent as their eyes displayed pure horror. I slowly twisted my head towards where their eyes were staring as I felt killing intent, directed towards me. Problem: the killing intent was growing larger as I turned my head inch by inch.

And met my master's face streaming with tear- wait, are those actual blood coming out of his eyes?

"Chicken… my poor, _poor_ chicken…" Hanryang said as he cradled the chicken pieces as blood dripped from his eyes.

"Yeo, yeo" I said tensed and sweating furiously. "I-I'll buy you one more okay? I'll-I'll order another pack of beer too eh? So no need… to point that stick… at my… ah fuck it"

"All members of the NHA" Said my master still crying blood as his eyes showed no emotion but hollowness. "Get into ready for battle: Pumba Fifth Stance"

All members followed the Pumba stance with their eyes sending apologetic looks towards me as their sticks faced towards me. Haetae decided to run off with Asia on his back. Traitor!

"Oh fucking hell!" I yelled, really terrified. "Master! Haven't you heard of overkill?!"

"KILL THE BRAAATTTTT!"

"FUUUUCCCKKKKKK!"

" **RYAHHHH!"**

" _ELECTROMAGNETIC FORCE!"_

* * *

"Sora"

"Yes master…?"

"What in the world happened to you?"

Currently I was lying in front of my other master, Seung Gisa. Now, the difference between of what I learn from Seung Gisa and from Seo Hanryang are totally different. From Master Seung, I learn how to properly wield a blade for he only specifies only on three things. Swordsmanship, Defense and Healing. However, when it comes to the weapon master he deals with…

Swords, Daggers, Bows and Arrows, Firearms, Flamethrowers, Kitchen Knives, Lances, Spears, Wires, Projectiles, Explosives, Basic Martial Arts, Short Sticks, Long Sticks, Apples(I'm not joking. If John Wick can fuck two Asian men with a pencil, Seo Hanryang can do the same with an apple)… you name it.

Because of Hanryang's variety of weapon mastery and because he is more familiar when wielding a stick, I found it… unproductive for him to teach me how to swing a sword compared to Seung Gisa.

So, when training with Hanryang, what I basically do is fight with him while he uses every single weapon in his possession. Thanks to him I am now able to perform a perfect strategy against at least a few thousand types of different fighters all wielding different weapons. I could now subdue Rambo with his machine gun, enhiliate Walter C. Dornez with his wires, kick Ruby Rose's small butt with her scythe and successfully blow up Michael Bay with his own explosives.

Right now, my master and his best disciple; Moon Giju and Asia was healing my body which was aching and it wasn't even because of the chicken incident. Those old bastards decided to give me a farewell-goodbye-punching ceremony. It was a miracle that my back hadn't busted open due to the shock of the force that the men mustered up. During my goodbye ceremony, I mistakenly summoned my robe at the wrong timing during the beating so that explains why it hurts… but why did it have to hurt like a bitch? I don't understand… (Answer: The author justs wants you to be miserable) And seriously, how can those frail old men pull up strength like that! And who the fuck used the elbow(culprit: Seo Hanryang)?! We agreed on only using palms!

"Wow… I have never seen bruises like these before" Muttered Moon Giju as he stood next to his master as he also tried his best to heal my broken body.

"I don't even want to know how bad they are…" I muttered weakly. "I feel like shit…"

"Sora-san! Language!"

"I thought the Robe of the Sage had extremely high levels of physical endurance… I guess I was wrong" muttered Gisa as he stroked his beard after my treatment was over.

"Gee, no shit Sherlock" I grumbled as I stretched my body which cracked and popped.

"Sora-san!" Said an angry Asia puffing up her cheeks in anger. "No more bad mouthing! It's bad!"

I raised an eyebrow as I stared emotionlessly at Asia's attempt in being angry. How cute. I raised my hand up and patted Asia's head as she started to make cute noises, out of embarrassment, anger and pleasure, like an animal.

"Then what?" I said bending my body so our eyes were at the same level and our faces _very_ close which made Asia blush even redder and avoiding eye contact. "What are you going to do if your King keeps on cursing Asia? What will you do if I continue to do so?"

"A-ah… I-I will… I will…" I waited for her reply, genuinely curious of what her answer might be. "...I will ignore Sora-san when… when Sora-san needs a pencil?" She says uncertainty. Then her eyes widened in shock and horror.

"Wahh!" She cried, anime tears streaming down her face. "How can I think such horrible thoughts!? God! Please forgive me~!"

Seung Gisa and Moon Giju had the most weirdest expressions as they tried their best to analyze the sobbing hysterical nun in front of them, only to fail. On the other hand, I was amused as heck.

' _Ho'_ I thought. _'She has the guts to talk back to me like that? To her savior? To her King? To her only remaining pillar?'_

I gently placed my thumb and my forefinger under her chin and ever so slightly maneuvered her head so she was directly facing me.

"Asia-chan" I said sweetly like a big bad wolf ganging up on an innocent red hooded young girl. "How could you think such a horrible thing? Tsk, tsk, tsk" I added on sounding disappointed at her words as Asia kept on sobbing anime tears.

" _I will have to punish you… A.S.I.A-chan!"_ I whispered into her ear as I lowered my body further as my lips were almost touching her earlobe. Asia shivered as a weird sensation went down her back. Then I took the chance with her guard being low (actually it was always low) and casually bitted down on her ear.

Asia fainted once again with a cloud of white smoke.

"So…" Asked Giju as he scratched his red spiky hair. "Is this something that happens in your everyday life?"

"... Yeah, something like that Giju" I said carrying my nurse, bridal style and placing her on the medical bed where I once laid down to get medical treatment.

"... Sora" Said my swordmaster looking at me with empty eyes.

I blinked at his sudden change of attitude before I replied back. "Uhh… yeah?"

"I'm disappointed in you… I helped you up to become a great swordsman, I had hoped I could aid you and together we would protect humanity… but to find out you are just a perverted lolicon… Just like your brother who you described…"

I blinked. Okay, this wasn't fair. Asia was the same age as me for fuck's sake! It's her fault for having a face like that at that age! And it's so fun to tease her like that! Lastly, I DON'T TOUCH UNDERAGED GIRLS! That's a serious crime I'll never do!

Wait, I'm technically an adult(mentally) and is Asia an underaged gi- Ah right… we go to the same highschool… which means she is a highschool teenager… which means she _is_ an underage girl…

Fuck. I am a scum.

"Master!" I pleaded trying to look guilty but failing miserably. "That statement is 100% BS! I am not like my brother!"

"But you share his blood…" He muttered his hand resting on his side, next to his sword. I start to sweat. This wasn't intimidating as the chicken incident but fucking hell, it scared the shit out of me to see my master in this emotionless state.

"It is my duty as a human being, living in a human society… to end you at this place right NOW!" He roared suddenly flashing his blade which I narrowingly dodged. Moon Giju and Haetae quickly made haste out of the medical room escorting any other people in there with Asia still lying unconscious on the bed. Traitors!

"DIE SCUM ON EARTH!"

"FUCK! I AM NOT WHAT YOU THINK I AM!"

"RAHHHHH!"

"Get that thing away from _MMEEEEEEEEEEEEE_!"

* * *

Training with Gisa Seung was hell, as he kept an eye on me and tripling the intensity of training for he was disgusted by my actions. When sweet Asia was around he smiled as he forced me to swing my sword in a relaxed manner, but when she was out of sight… He became a fucking demon. Heck, even Moon Giju never saw his master to be like this but he didn't give me any pity but instead said that I deserved it.

For once, I agree with that statement.

This time, I will make sure nothing like that happens again, I mean what can go wrong?

I opened the door only to find my _business partner_ and his goons beating the crap- * _ahem_ * interrogating- (no that's not the word…) having a civilized conversation with a poor young man only wearing his white triangular panties, tied up to a wooden chair.

Okay, it could've been worse. Keep calm and-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 **BARK**

And of course… everything goes wrong…

* * *

"* _sniff*_ is it… is it true Sora-san?"

I gave my nurse a reassuring nod as I gave her a big great (fake) smile. "Yes Asia. The man had a very evil spirit inside him sooo… these men," I paused trying very hard to sound convincing. "Were trying to chase the evil spirit away from the man, so that was why they were doing… you know… _that"_

Asia blinked her teary bloodshot eyes as she stared up at Kim Dusik as he tried his best to look innocent with five of his men all trying, and failing, to look innocent.

"Really Sora-san?" Said Asia timidly.

"Yes Asia, I will never lie to you" (wince)

"* _sniff*_ O-okay Sora-san" Sniffled Asia as she calmed down. The she started to pray. "Dear merciful lord, please help the poor man by giving him strength to fight the evil spirit that resident inside his innocent soul. Amen"

Kim Dusik's mouth dropped open.

" _Partner!"_ Dusik hissed. _"Did she actually bought that?!"_

" _Shut up Mr. Kim!"_ I hissed back. _"I'm trying my best to pull up my poker face and what the heck did that man do to you?!"_

" _He spilt coffee on my best shirt and tried to run away!"_

" _Of course he would run away! By terror, not because he doesn't want to pay! Nobody needs to fight with you to know that you have overwhelming strength and a freaking beast!"_

"Eh? Sora-san, exorcist-san, what are you talking about?" Said my cute nurse.

" _Exorcist-san? Me?!"_

" _Shut up!"_

"Oh it's nothing Asia" I said giving her my most reassuring smile which I epicly failed, again. "I was thanking Mr. Kim for helping the poor man out… hehehe…" I elbowed the large man sending him a fierce glare.

"R-right!" Yelled Dusik as his demeanor flipped into his signature customer service call mode.

Since Kim Dusik was the boss of a _very_ big loan-sharking business (in other words, he is the boss of a very big gang) called ICE, he was good at spending and earning money. And since he technically owned a company that did highly illegal things, multiples of times… he ranked S when it came to lying to others, faking his personality, and bullshiting his way through tough situations. The same goes to me. I had the _Sage's Wisdom_ and it grants me wisdom, even the wisdom to pull up the best poker face, and the best lies one could only dream about.

But…

Her _face! Her face!_ It was so freaking, utterly pure! How can we possibly _lie_ to a face like that! Her pure charisma is ranking EX! It was that much effective and powerful!

Dusik and I both cringed as Asia's pure eyes glistened with tears looked up to us. From her back, we could've sworn we saw the wings of an angel and a holy ray of light shining as Bach's music was played in the background. We had to use all of our freaking willpower to stop ourselves from breaking out into tears and confessing our sins.

" _I still have a long way to go…"_ Muttered Dusik as he sweated while smiling awkwardly.

" _SHUT! UP!"_

* * *

Second last stop. Jeon Jaesan's residence, a large beautiful old-fashioned Korean style Hanok with a splendid garden, a trail of mineral water dripping down from the mountains that proudly stood over the mansion showing its grand and overwhelming beauty. If you watched closely, into the mountains, you could catch a streak of light brown from the elk, or perhaps a streak of red from a fox, or perhaps if you're really lucky you may see a mixture of colors mentioned above, from a Korean pheasant as it flies by.

Just by entering the main gate and walking up to the front porch was considered as a pleasant stroll in the park. Asia and Haetae were quite excited to walk through the stone paths with numerous beautiful flowers and herbs growing here and there. I smiled as I used my knowledge to tell the tales of the names behind dozens of flowers and plants, and what it is and what it does. My eyes lingered on _that_ before I smiled at Asia, who was pumped up and excited as she twirled around the beautiful scenery with Haetae at her side, and led the way towards the Great Magician's house.

I was instantly greeted by Jeon Jugok and his bodyguard Hyangdan and ten other servants serving the man I was about to meet.

"Welcome my King" Said Jugok bowing along with Hyangdan and ten other servants all lined up. "We have received the information of your arrival. We have prepared everything we can to arrange your meeting with the Great Magician, the leader of the NMA (National Magician Association), commonly known as the _'Golden Dawn'_ , and the chairman of Six-Sung CO., Jaesan Jeon"

I patted Jugok on the shoulder as I gave him a warm smile. "No need for formalities Executive J" I said as Jugok responded with a smile. "Now, lead us to your grandfather

Executive J was known as a prodigy in the wizardly society and Jaesan did a pretty good job in advertising his little grandson as he always mentioned his talents of magecraft. I inspired him in many ways, giving him more room to imagine and teaching him how to become creative. Imagination, for a magician, was crucial, thought/said I, as I taught Jugok at a very young age as we were secret buddies playing together right underneath Jaesan Jeon's nose along with the other dozen people (but I knew that the old magician already knew of it).

Hyangdan was the only person who found out but Jugok convinced her that I was a friend, not an enemy or a spy while I was cowering behind Jugok protecting my precious family jewels. That girl isn't a girl, I swear it. She's a monster in human clothing, she is literally the mother flipping devil!

Shaking the scary memories out of my head, I entered the room to meet a giant. Jaesan Jeon, my business partner. I have mentioned briefly, time to time that I am the chairman of the great company 'Nox'. Establishing Nox was… easy to be honest. I had to target one large company that was as big as Jaesan's Six-Sung CO in S. Korea and I forcibly became the chairman after some… assassinations and many fabricated documents that were carefully placed and accurately made via my great knowledge and wisdom. In the papers, I am officially the largest stockholder in Nox and the chairman of the cooperation. In the media, nobody knew the real me, they had no idea that the chairman of the largest company in Korea and one of the major companies in the entire globe, would possibly be a Japanese teenager who still hasn't gone off to college, and still a virgin.

What they believed to be the head of Nox was an old, frail looking man at the slowly withering age of forty-six. That man's name was Choi Yejun and he only existed on the papers. As for Choi's public appearance to the media and the reporters… well… I greatly owe Executive F, for did a miraculously great job at acting Choi Yejun, a man who never existed.

Who that heck is Executive F? Just a guy with moral issues. Nothing serious. Oh yeah, and has a freaking great bloodline.

The door slid open as I came face-to-chest with the half-giant, half-wizard HAGRID!

Sorry about that. JEON JAESAN!

"Hello Mr. Jeon" I said politely as I bowed in courtesy.

"Ah, let's Mr. Hyoudou" Spoke the giant man as he shifted his position a bit to be more comfortable.

Asia could only gape and crane her head as far as it could go to get a good view of the half-giant, the current, greatest magician on earth. Even when the Jaesan was sitting, cross legged on the floor, it was pretty hard to be in a comfortable position to speak face to face with him. My neck, and surely Asia's neck, already started to hurt just by staring at him by the eye.

"Oh, I see that you have made an interesting familiar. And recruiting a Sacred Gear user as well? Interesting… interesting indeed…" He said as he craned his neck and his body to have a good look at Asia who was still in wonder and bafflement by this man's size. "But then again, if I see your executives, this is nothing to be shocked of"

"So… tall…" Asia squeaked as the Magician's unreadable face peered down on my nurse's face. I shivered as I remembered my first encounter with the great magician. Even when my Sacred Gear proved I had the upper hand in power, his incredibly large, buff body set me on edge as I felt the overwhelming pressure coming from the old man's physical structure while Jeon Jaesan felt the same for me.

Thankfully, it seems like Asia's fainting/shenanigan/comic relief sessions would take a pause during today. I doubt something bad would happen during our meeting... But just in case my master does some crazy shit, let's get Asia out of the way.

"Master Jeon, would you mind if my nurse and my familiar have their time at the garden?"

The giant huffed as he gave a poliet nod towards the half-petrified nurse. "Of course Sora. Your subordinates may have the permission to walk in the gardens. Jugok!"

"Yes grandfather"

"Take the young lady and the beast and give them a little tour around. Hyoudou and I would have to discuss a lot of things today"

"I shall grandfather. Now, please come my dear miss. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name?"

"O-oh! Yes of course!" Asia jumped as Executive J led her outside with Haetae bounding after my nurse wagging his tail all along.

Good... They are all out of the way. There was no fainting shit going on... Now... time to discuss buisness with the half-giant, also the owner of the biggest company in S. Korea.

* * *

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

"Sora-san… are those… tigers…?"

"Sh, quiet Nurse A"

"H- _hai"_

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

"Um… Sora-san, I think there are bears too"

"Shh… Quiet Nurse"

"H _-hai"_

"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…"

"Sora-san…? Are… those… d-dragons…?"

How did those dragons ended up here? I mean seriously, HOW?! Just by looking at them I could easily figure out that these were normal, low-tier Eastern Dragons, and five of them were lying on the ground with their tongue sticking out and their lives barely holding onto the living world. Just… how did a Dragon come here in the first place? Dimensional attack of other species? A crazy scientist's accidental portal? An evil tamer letting out their beasts to ravish and torment humans? Well… if there is a mastermind behind this, I feel really, _really,_ _ **really**_ , sorry for them. Because they happened to appear right in front of the strongest human's household, Jin Taejin; my strongest master who taught me Renewal-Taekwondo which I find it very useful and handy. Jin Taejin who destroyed 10% of Korea while fighting a CEO of a big company(NOT Jeon Jaesan!). Jin Taejin who kicked my ass even when I summoned my robe. Jin Taejin who defeated me even when I bended space using gravity. Jin Taejin, the monster and the top predator of humans and the divine master of martial arts.

And some dumb motherfucker had to attack his house using Dragons. _Just_ five Dragons. Wow… is that courage, or stupidity, or ignorance?

Wait… Is that foam coming out of that Dragon's mouth? Oh. It's foam _and_ blood. Huh. Interesting.

Anyways! How could this happen? This was a serious issue for fuck's sake! How? How? Ho—

Oh yeah, maybe it's because of _that._

Nevermind, there's no evil being out there trying to end the world with dragons and fantastic beasts. Nope. Zero possibility of a mastermind behind this all. The mystery is solved, it's nothing serious. I get what is happening, and if you want to know what's happening, wait for future chapters. Sorry but no can do.

After a few more minutes of convincing Asia the dragons were okay(the bear and the tiger were dead), I held her hand in mine as I guided her into the monster's den. I hope he's in a good mood…

"Zzzzzzzz— Mwha… * _sniff* *sniff*_ Huh…? Who is ther— Oh ho ho ho~! My cute little disciple is here~!"

Gosh… _Gosh…_ I can't… I can't get used to his aura can I? This terrifying feel of pressure, this nerve wrecking waves of strength, this tremble of pure utter fear from him. On the outside I had a big sincere smile on my face but if I wasn't capable of suppressing my emotions, I would've started to cry with fear and run away. Thankfully Asia felt nothing for the man letted out any killing intent, and he was concealing his deadly aura. Moreover, she wasn't trained to feel other people's presence and noticing one's radiating power deep inside them.

Before either one of us could make a formal greeting Jin Taejin shoved a chicken up my face.

"What a lucky day! I needed somebody to pluck the feathers! Come on boy, pluck the damn chicken, get rid of the organs and cook me a decent dish!"

I softly held the beautiful bird and inspected it. Hmmm… I think I'm going to fry this bird and serve fried chicken with anything my master has in his stock.

 _Chicken…_

I shuddered as the war cries from beggars within my repressed memories rang in my ears once again. No. No fried chicken for a year. I had enough that shitty bird. I sighed as I tried to think of a different dish as I slowly began to pluck the bird.

Meanwhile Asia stared at the poor dead bird with tears brimming in her eyes and sniffling with good measure, mourning the winged beast while Haetae was torn between drooling with gluttony and growling with cautiousness around the… _the monster that looked like a human._

"Oh right! Can you cook these dragons too?"

"... no. Jin Taejin, no. NO! Those are— STOP tugging their scales! NO! You're really going to kill them!"

* * *

After a few persuading words and bribery, I managed to convince my master to let go the five dragons to go back to where they came from safely, and he begrudgingly said yes. Using my Cane of the Sage I sent the poor things to back where they came from after Asia healed them with as much as her Sacred Gear allowed her to. Seriously… it must have taken them so much time and effort to come to this dimension drawn by the power of _it,_ only to find that the strongest human was protecting _it…_ Of course I had to make sure that they would stay silent even after they return to their own realm in exchange of sending them home using a shortcut and treating their wounds via Asia's Sacred Gear which turns out could heal Dragons as well.

Now with the slight help Asia I brought three bowls of rice mixed with four different cereals, a bowl of cool white kimchi that I had made and fermented in Taejin's backyard underneath the soil a year ago, a dish of steaming braised spicy chicken, a dish of seasoned green bean sprouts, a dish of Korean-style chicken feet, and several other dishes that made my master drool. After I placed the dishes my master started to dig in but I held him back with all the strength I could muster so Asia could start to pray for the, once again, wondrous meal.

As for Haetae, I gave him the bones of the bear that my master accidently killed(Yeah you heard it right. He accidently killed them when he was actually trying to aim his kicks at the dragons), and there he sat on the porch crunching the bones into dust.

After my nurse's prayers, we started to eat. My master, despite his graceless gobbles and chews and his inhumane speed of using chopsticks and a spoon, ate with an atmosphere of authority and manliness that it didn't look disgusting and ominous. During the little feast, no one talked. It was a courtesy not to talk during a meal and besides, the food was too good that the moment you spoke, you would be positioned in a disadvantage for your opponents will steal your food. With the last piece of chicken my master and I had a small war of chopsticks trying to grab the last remaining piece of food. The war went for three minutes and I lost completely.

With a hearty laugh he chewed on the last remaining chicken and used a small piece of bone he cracked as a toothpick to clean his teeth. Then we spoke.

It really had been a long time since I've conversed with Jin Taejin. Even when I didn't had much time to visit him and have a grandson-granddad bonding time due to my other activities of bonding with other numerous people around the globe in a very limited time, he treated me as if I was his true grandson, and I loved him as much as I can. I felt guilty for this man's grandson in canon was supposed to be Jin Mori and he loved his old man more than anything unlike me who had other more important priorities. And as these thoughts raced through my brain his words pierced my ears.

"By the way Sora… are you having an affair with this lovely lady over here? What about your fiancée?"

You know what? Fuck everything I just said about loving this cinnamon roll(read: fucktard). I hate his guts.

"F-f-f-f-f-fiancé?!" Squeaked Asia her face turning pale by the microsecond as I made silent frantic facial expressions to tell my master to shut the hell up. He knew what I wanted and with a cynical smile he _exactly_ did the opposite.

"Ho~! You didn't know little girl? Sora-kun over here is already marked by a woman! He and his blushing bride-to-be came to my door and believe my surprise and luck when the woman announced that she was Sora's soon-to-be wife, and _mother_ of Sora's children!Shame on you my cute little disciple… two timing two innocent little girls at the same time… What will your parents say? Hm?"

I wasn't even focusing my attention at my master. Heck, I wasn't even mad at him at this point. What I was focusing my undivided attention was on my poor nurse as she started to hiccup and lose all blood from her face.

"Sora-san _*hiccup*_ married _*hiccup*_ to another _*hiccup*_ woman _*hiccup*_ Auuuuuuuu… Sora-san… is… this…* _hiccup*_ _true?"_ She stared at me with dead eyes as tears silently ran down her face. I moved my eyes a miniscule towards my master only to find that good-for-nothing bastard climbing out of the window to avoid the awkward situation.

' _Come back here!'_ I thought furiously. _'You come right here and take care of the shit you just made!'_ I hoped that our time together and the ups and downs we shared together was enough to send him a telegraphic message. It did get sent for I saw him visibly flinch. Problem was that he didn't listen to me instead I heard a slight sound from him as he disappeared out of view which sounded like _"My bad"._

'My bad' my ass.

I knew Asia Argento was crushing on me but I didn't expect her to become like this. I was planning on breaking down to her from the start but for some reason I couldn't possibly tell her that I was already engaged to _her._ It wasn't some kind of forced marriage. She recognized her feelings for me and confessed her love to me a year ago and I accepted her feelings. Then it suddenly escalated into marriage, babies, responsibility, and the hunt for my D and what comes out of the D.

I'm afraid she went from _[Tsundere]_ to _[Yandere]_ the moment I accepted her. Well… fortunately she's more of a _[Tsundere]_ and I couldn't even call her a proper yandere, but that _[Yandere]_ perk she gained from even having a tinge of obsession is something that I shouldn't dismiss easily. There is one thing about being a _[Yandere]_ even when you are at level 1 of being a _[Yandere]_ of a scale of 0 to 10. When one is a yandere, they are gifted with **EX** (unmeasurable) **Attack** and an **EX** **Stealth** although **Stealth** does not always comes along for having a _[Yandere]_ perk. However, the **EX Attack** comes to anybody even when you are at level 1 of being a _[Yandere]_ , there are no exceptions for that.

This ' **Attack** ' varies into incredible many categories such as the physical power as they are somehow able to overwhelm their opponents just by their sheer strength generated from love and obsession. They usually also have particular types of weapons that they are insanely good at wielding such as a bat, kitchen knife, a cutter, and any bladed weapon(firearms and other weapons are a rare case and is used by the yandere queen: **YUNO** ). Moreover, they have this extreme unpredictability which proved to be a problem when confronting one.

You can't fucking analyze them.

You don't know when they will stab you from behind, when they will start butchering you to piece, when they will start to poison you in your favorite snacks, and when they will start to rape you and swell herself with our own child. Also when coming to combat, their moves are obvious yet unpredictable. Obvious, for their purpose if after your 'two-timing' ass, or to protect you from 'bad-people', or to unite each other forever in death. But the way they move when their minds are overdriven my 'love'... That's really dangerous, even for a guy like me to confront.

But, just because they have **EX Attack** doesn't mean they are invincible. There is one way, _one way_ of defeating them or surviving them.

But judging from Asia's face I don't think it is the right time to think more about my fiancé and start to focus on my nurse before she bursts into tears once again. Wait. I think it's too late for that.

Wait shit. I can't really lie to her can I? I already lied to her too many times just this week! I can't do that more! No!

So I just speak out the truth? Shit. That'll definitely send her crying to the crib which happens to be my house!

So I lie? That's it? Sooner or later she's going to meet my fiancé, or my fiancé is going to meet her, so what's the point in lying to her now?

Fuck it. Let's be a man and say yes.

I nodded gravely at Asia's question as her eyes widened up wider. Then with a despairing empty laugh that would make Enoshima Junko wet, she fainted once more her face ruined with tears. This time, her face was white with shock instead of flustered red.

Oh poor, _poor_ Asia… I feel so sorry for her.

Huh? If I have a fiancé, why did I tease Asia-chan so much? Eh? Isn't the answer obvious? It's because she's cute! Cute things are made to be teased or pinched by their cheeks or petted by their heads. Moreover, she's mine. Is it a problem to tease something cute that belongs to me?(technically it is a problem that can escalate into a _'me too'_ , but… She seems happy about it so I guess it's okay… Damn it, I am _scum_ ) It's a common thing to happen. I'm sure she'll understand how bullying cute girls are a natural phenomenon for healthy boys like me.

* * *

 _(Somewhere in Earth)_

* * *

Hyoudou Sora's fiancé started to leak her bloodlust as her _senses_ tingled.

" _ **Sora…? …? Sora…? …? SORASORASORASORASO—"**_

* * *

 _(Back to Sora-kun)_

* * *

I trembled as somebody was targeting my ass. I looked over my shoulder to find nothing piercing their eyes into me, but I was granted a dark shady shadow endowing my fate of my yandere fiancé.

FML

"Hey, Sora!" Came the voice of our _responsible_ (put a lot of sarcasm when reading it) adult as he came back after the storm passed. The very storm which he had created.

I know. What do I know? I know what I'm going to do with this fucktard. I'm going to kill him. Even when it is practically impossible to do so, it wouldn't hurt to try would it?

"DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

"SUCH A REBELLIOUS DISCIPLE!"

 **BAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

* * *

In the end… it hurt to try.

"Ahhh- That was a nice warm up eh?" Said my master cheekily as I had my head completely submerged into the earth with my butt high up in the air for everyone to watch and humiliate. I tried my best to form the words _'Go fuck yourself'_ but it proved to be a difficult task to do so when your head is surrounded by mounds of fresh dirt.

I hate my master for being too strong. Too strong for me to properly defeat him and claim my revenge for creating a disaster. One day, I am going to become way stronger than he is. One day, I am going to close the gap between us that parted so long and distant due to the difference in experience and pure skill. One day, I'm going to beat my unbeatable master and stand triumphantly over his unconscious body as I give out my evil laugh filled with satisfaction and accomplishment.

But now, I just need to regain my strength to pull out my head from this dirt.

Well… at least the monster bled this time…

* * *

 **Remember, there is no 'The SIX' since the Jade Emperor was the nice guy. Kim Ungnyeo died as a happy women with her husband and never had the reason to keep on living and form and found 'The SIX'.**

 **If you want to know just how big the SixSung company(Jeon Jaesan's company) is, just think of Samsung. It's as big as that. And BTW, Jeon Jaesan is not Sora's master.**

 **And who the f**k is Sung Gisa? You are not a true 'GOH' fan. Go back and re-read the webtoon again. He never made an entrance in the webtoon but he mentioned more than once.**

 **And who the f**k is Executive F? Wait for him guys. That dude is going to play a huge part in a certain arc so get ready for it.**

 **And who the f**k is Sora's fiancé? Wait for her guys. She also has a big role in this story. Even bigger than Executive F and there was some drama when Sora's fiancé met Jin Taejin but that is a story for another time. Oh, and this story is not going harem except for maybe Issei.**

 **So... no Asia x Sora? Yup. There will be no pairing between the nun and the King. Sorry if you were leaning towards that...**

 **How did Sora had the time to meet all of these guys and go around recruiting people left and right? Well... he only met for a brief moment that's all. He just copied all of their moves using the Sacred Gear's wisdom to 'learn' from them so what Sora did was to terrorize and piss off his masters as his masters returned the favor by kicking Sora's butt or force him to cough up money(the begger's case). But he has visited them well enough to befriend them and help them with certain things they needed help with.**

 **Also...**

 **...**

 **Coming to think of it this is an information dump of Sora's masters and where he learned martial arts from.**

 **F**k. Negative feedback, don't bring it on!**


	12. Chapter 12: Being a King

**One disclaimer here. This. Is. A. Fecking. Long-ass. Story. Over 16k words and it drove me quite mad writing this. And it is quite a long time since I wrote... This story is not dead!**

 **Guest 3: No. Jin Mori is never going to be part of the Human Faction**

 **Guest 4: Thx!**

 **Creus: Thx!**

 **Bisaster: Well... the reason I used that term is because I really couldn't think of any other easy way of describing Sora's fiance. She is literally a _yandere_ and a _tsundere_ at the same time. Sure, it's a mental sickness, but... that's basically what she has! I mean... I can't just call this mystery woman _'a person who has a variety of internal turmoil of emotions and couldn't express them well that she acts cold and uncaring, even more to the person she loves the most'_ , or describe her as **_**'a person who loves somebody so much that they became a severely mentally sick person that could even commit murder and other highly inappropriate acts with no sense of guilt'**_ **. No way I'm going to write that. And don't understand what was going on and felt that the whole thing was a mess? Read the Manwha mister, and if you already did, I'll try to improve next time.**

 **Sunfang193: No Keys. Humanity is safe thanks to the previous Jade Emperor. Sun Wukong is here indeed, and f**k Indra's faction. Sun Wukong is too strong for that. He's basically Jin Mori without martial arts and his personality. He's literally one of the strongest Gods out there and yes he is considered a God, although many Gods would oppose on that. A youkai God is more of an accurate term to describe Sun Wukong.**

 **DarkDrawerJ: Aw, sorry about that. But who knows? I said this story will have no harem for the OC, but I didn't say anything about Asia was never going to be with Sora at the end. Wait for the ending, I may change a few things in the future.**

 **Guest: 5: Uh... duh. I'm not insane enough to do that.**

 **Guest 6 & Custos de Lumine: Sorry, can't say anything. _Spoilers_ :D**

 **Mile de: Yup! And KAGUYA=SAMA LOVE IS WAR IS FINALLY ANIMATED! I LOVED THE MANGA AND I ADORE THE ANIME! CHIKA DANCE! END OF DEPRESSION! ZERO SUICIDAL RATES! HOORAY!**

 **Dyliokhan: An appropriate comparison.**

 **Oblivious IJ: Thx!**

 **GodFact: Well... yeah. That's just how Sora is. But don't worry. The pussy part would go away soon enough. And don't get mixed up with being kind and being a pussy. Running away from Grayfia was being a pussy, but for the other things, he was being kind.**

 **0: ... Seriously? Did you read the author's note?**

 **loserboy582: Thx!**

 **scoth312: Here it is!**

 **Enjoy~!**

* * *

 **The King of Humans**

* * *

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Now, now, now. Are we going to glare at each other for the rest of our time until our King gets here?"

"Shut it Harem-King. Nobody asked you"

"What did you say about my harem braces?"

"Shut your mouth Macedonian before I rip it off from you"

"Oh, you shut your mouth you dirty Argentin—"

THUNK

The Macedonian and the Argentinian stopped their squabbling to find a feather, embedding the round wooden table as yellow and cyan colored electricity flickered around the piece of wood that had embedded deep into the table. They turned to stare at the one who threw the object as he gave them an impassive look.

"Please…" The high schooler said with a weary voice. "I have came here by the orders of my King to wait for his arrival, not to babysit two immature children who couldn't handle each other's presence in less than a few minutes"

"I-immature?!"

"C-ch-children?!"

 _""You wanna fight, Indian?!""_ The two prideful highschoolers shouted with anger evident on their faces. The Native American stared at them with his face unmoving but his powers leaking behind him as it started to fill the room with the smell of ozone.

"If you continue to disrupt this place by harassing others over nothing, I am obliged to put both of you down" He stated as his poncho, hand-woven by his elder sister, began to hover in the air, defying gravity.

"Guys… Please listen to Executive N" Said Executive X as he rose from his seat with a forced smile on his face. "We're not here to fight one and another. We can do that as much as we want to after the King gives us permission but until then… **STOP"** He said his voice lowering down into a dangerous tone as the Yamata no Orochi's malice seeped through his voice that sent chills throughout everyone's spine.

"Hey, hey! Cut that out shishou!" Shivered another highschooler as he shivered in his spot. As a Senjutsu user, he unintentionally absorbed the Yamata no Orochi's malice which caused him to quake uncomfortably by the sheer dangerous ill intent of it. "Jeezes… that's terrifying…"

"I most certainly have to agree…" Murmured Executive J as he was itching to use his wand holder to immediately snap his wand into his hands so he can defend himself against these monsters. He knew he wasn't the strongest among the executives but dammit! He was too far off from them!

"Come on guys!" Said the Senjutsu user trying his best to calm down the tense situation in the room. "We're all on the same side 'kay? No need to get riled up at each other!"

"Thank you for reminding them that Executive C" Sighed Executive D as she rose from her spot. "Executive B, Executive R, I suggest to you two that you sit down and stop talking to aggravate or provoke one and another and anyone in this room. None of us in this room wants to anger our King don't we?" She said with steel in her voice with a promising threat at the end.

Everybody shivered at the mention of their King. He really made them piss in their pants when he got mad. Tables flipping all over with a bottle of ketchup to make it worse…

Executive B and Executive R, obviously chickened out by Midori's threat, backed down to their seats growling at each other.

"Che…"

"Tch"

Nagisa Midori sighed as she rubbed her temples as her childhood friend: Kusanagi Kyoichi smiled warmly at her. Her King… Her grandmother envisioned Hyoudou Sora to truly free all humans and the head of the Kusanagi clan accepted her grandmother's claim and as she sat on this chair in front of the round table she could clearly feel that what her grandmother had said may be true.

With the people in this room, she could estimate that they could take over the Japan government by literal force although some casualties on their side may occur with a low possibility.

Executive B: a shameless pervert who had the front of his white dress shirt and his black suit fully open for everyone to see the inappropriate tattoo: a downward arrow with the words GREAT stitched on top of it. He has incredibly tanned skin with patches of white hair sticking out of the blue cap and pulled up his black pants so that they reached to the bottom of his knees. His name is Alex and is an orphan who Hyoudou recruited from Macedonia. Midori cringed at the shameless ink art on the tanned boy's stomach and averted her eyes away from him. Even when Alex had no ill intentions and had a good heart, she couldn't help but stay a certain distance away from him. Even Kyoichi thought it to be a good idea as he always made sure to put himself between her and Alex to protect her from being impaled by the Macedonian's… _GREAT_ sword.

According to Hyoudou, it seemed as if Executive B was a direct descendant of Alexander the Great and received two of his ancestor's National Treasures directly from him: _[Sarisa]_ (lance) and _[Hoplon]_ (shield). Even when the pervert was an easy-going, not-so-serious type of guy, Midori and Kyoichi could pretty much estimate that this person was someone not to be messed with.

Sure, Kyoichi could wipe the floor with the pervert's ass(was that how people said it these days? How vulgar… her King was truly a disastrous influence to her) all day, but the consequences weren't worth it. There was a chance Kyoichi may suffer from a large injury from the opponent that would take more than three months to heal even with the Nagisa clan's medical techniques if they were to fight each other.

Midori didn't stand a chance against this monster if they were to fight one to one. That was why Kyoichi and Midori were extra precautions for the safety of her private 'garden'.

Executive C: a massive Korean otaku who learned how to use Senjutsu just by reading Japanese manga. His name is Dah Nawa with spiky hair and wearing square glasses. Lastly, he followed the dress code better than Alex as he had his shirt all buttoned up and wearing his black tie making Nawa look like a decent gentleman. Problem is, he refuses to put his left arm inside his black suit while he had his right arm in, saying that wearing in such a peculiar fashion made him look… _badass_. Midori barely restrained herself from performing a facepalm. However, next to her, Kyoichi facepalmed when he heard Nawa's childish answer. Time to time Nawa would take out his contact lenses no.3(as so he said) and wear them muttering something that went on like _"I can kill anything that exists - even if it's a god"_ or _"You don't understand death"_ and a few thousands of cheesy lines that made Midori dizzy of embarrassment. She couldn't believe every single cheesy line that came tumbling out of the Korean's mouth were all made and produced from her home country. Nagisa Midori couldn't be more ashamed of her own country. However, she couldn't disregard the boy just for his immature mind. It was because he was a genius Senjutsu user.

When learning Senjutsu, it takes years and decades of practice to overcome the malice and ill will that floats around the world. Moreover, actually learning of using one's life force to convert it into a continuous stream of energy is also a task one has trouble learning. Either than these two major difficulties of learning Senjutsu, there are at least a few dozen steps a person should take to reach a level of mastery. However…

Dah Nawa was nearly at the stage of mastering Senjutsu when she and Kyoichi were tasked to properly teach the amateur how to wield the dangerous power.

Sure, the highschooler obviously had some holes when wielding Senjutsu and had a tremendous lack of efficiency when using it.

...

But…

...

...

...

 _To think that he learned Senjutsu to such a degree from reading manga…_

Dah Nawa's potential scared Midori to no end. Now with proper guidance from her and Kyoichi, he surpassed them both in using Senjutsu, although he lacked experience and other skills. Heck, the way he dealt with the malice of nature was absurd! Dismissing it? Dismissing it?! How can it be so simple yet so stupid and illogical?! How can an amateur at Senjutsu dismiss the world's hideous ill will?

According to Nawa, he claimed that he is faithfully aligned to 'Chaotic Good' and that his will of the path to justice would never waver… in the name of friendship, promises, family and any single cliché word you can think of.

But back to Midori's main thoughts. Manga. Her country's comics set this talented young man to obtain an iron will that would not bend to the world's malice.

...

...

...

When Dah Nawa told her that, Midori had to check herself six times to make sure she was sane and check her surroundings seven times to make sure the world wasn't falling into pieces.

...

If she wasn't crazy and if the world wasn't facing an apocalypse, how in the name of her grandmother could this Korean pull off the impossible?! And now, he's surpassed both her and Kyoichi in Senjutsu! This was a disgrace!

Executive J: an ambitious high schooler who had a calm demeanor. His unusual green locks of hair came down to his shoulders and his eyes looked neutral and calm, but Midori knew better. Behind those calm eyes of Jeon Jugok, there is an inferno of ambitiousness and the will to become strong. Thankfully, his ambition wasn't an ill emotion that destroyed his kind heart and his jealousy was small enough to only be the fuel to his endeavors, and not anything else. Right now, he was staring intently towards Executive N, Executive R, and Kyoichi with jealousy well masked and a burning passion to catch up to them.

This man… was talented in many departments, or so she heard. Midori never knew magic existed until a few years ago, and she couldn't even list all types of magic that were out there. According to numerous sources, it has been rumored that Jugok was a prodigy in spells, alchemy, magic theory, astronomy, ancient-runes, potions, and a dozen more subjects that Midori never knew about. Midori had never seen Executive J in action, but with the fire of ambition burning in his eyes, Midori could know for sure that the stories weren't exaggerating much as she assumed. People with those eyes could easily topple off an inborn genius and it wouldn't seem odd if he already did.

Executive N: a man. A man who wore neatly with black pants, a white dress shirt, and a black tie. Unlike the other executives who were a black suit over it, the man wore a brown hand-woven poncho over his white dress shirt and on his forehead was a bandana which the style matched the edges of his poncho. He was obviously a matured man who had a mystic aura that draped around him. With alien power that simultaneously ran up and down his veins, he seemed to be in tranquility like the Buddha. His warm yet sharp eyes were comfortable to look at and his good-natured smile and his selfless kindness mixed with his selfish dreams created a beautiful paradox to gaze into. But the unknown power the man wielded. That unknown power—not lawful or chaotic but just power itself—made Midori uneasy. It was a natural phenomenon. The oldest and strongest emotion of mankind is fear, and the oldest and strongest kind of fear was fear of the _unknown_. True, the man was a good-hearted person. True, the man was loyal to her King. True, the man had no malicious intentions of becoming strong. But his power. His alien power drove Midori to madness. She absolutely had no idea what that power was or the extent to that mystique thing or how it was manifested in the first place. From her perspective, it seemed as if the man's power originated from his familiar: Thunder Bird. The cyan and bright yellow that flickered around his body whenever he activated his powers. The electric currents were evident behind his calm eyes of his, as they ran up and down frantically sending Midori shivers across her spine.

With Hawk, was the man's name. With Hawk, a good name and a name worth remembering and acknowledging. With Hawk, somebody who Midori was going to keep her eyes upon during their time together.

Executive R: a reckless boy who hold dangerous power in his blood and genes. He was a boy who had freckles on his face with braces on his teeth but his eyes were full of pride and the will to never back down, even if it meant being dishonorable. Executive D didn't like the boy. He was too audacious, full of himself, ill-advised, and had a tendency of not listening to others.

...

...

...

Well… he did listen to their King though… with deep admiration and a sheer devotion that actually surprised Midori, for she couldn't imagine such a proud boy to bow down so obediently. It seemed that Executive R's… ancient bloodline was awakened thanks to their King and he greatly thanked Hyoudou for that. Samuel Rosinante… his black suit and black tie and his glare. His glare at everyone who was weaker than him. He thought them as uninteresting, unworthy people to interact with, and unfortunately, for Midori and everybody in this room, there was no way to change his mind for they were all weaker than him. Even if they all combined their strengths to fight him, Midori doubted if they could beat the prideful executive.

Heracles in Greek, Hercules in Roman. That was Samuel Rosinante's bloodline. The Monster Butcher, the man who slaughtered, captured, beasts and monsters that no mere mortal would dare to come against. The grandson of the Gorgon-executor, Kraken-slayer Perseus, the son of Zeus and Alcmene, the man who killed two snakes with his hands when he was just a babe, the man who murdered his music teacher by swinging his lyre at him by anger, the man who led Thebes into a glorious victory, the man who slayed the Nemean Lion, the man who destroyed the Hydra, the man who captured the Golden Hind of Artemis, and so much more.

The Monster Butcher. The man who slew the monster that was now sealed inside Kyoichi. The Hydra and the Yamata no Orochi are technically different species, but they were technically family with as their origins came from the same seed. That meant that the butcher of the Hydra was also capable of butchering the Yamata no Orochi and that set Kyoichi on the edge knowing that his powers were a bad match when coming to confront Executive R.

Even when Kyoichi told Midori that he was fine, Midori could obviously feel the Yamata no Orochi thrashing inside Kyoichi as it screeched and crawled to get away from the ancient blood that killed its cousin.

Then there were herself: Executive D, and Kyoichi: Executive X.

...

...

...

When she thought of the power scale of everybody in this room, she was the weakest along with Executive C, but by their little fight with the devils, she gained an ounce of confidence that she and Nawa could take on a devil themselves. Not that she was too confident to try and pick a fight with a supernatural being with no good reason though.

Then she felt it. Then everybody felt it. The spiteful faces of Executive B and Executive R evaporated as they were changed to hard respectful faces as Executive C quickly stood up from his seat. The others also followed in suit.

Then he came in, with his Jade Robe fully worn on his body, his Sacred Gear attached to his left eye as it blazed red, orange, and yellow. His power, radiating from his body almost made Midori suffocate but at the same time, it soothed her as the warm sensations started off from her fingers and toes and skin, and finished deep into the core of her heart.

Behind their King, stood a teenage girl, Asia Argento if she remembered correctly along with the Sacred Beast: Haetae, as they followed close behind.

They all bowed, to their King with admiration, passion, respect, and love.

Then Hyoudou Sora, their King, coughed to have everyone's attention as they all sat down the round table with their King. The nun sat next to the King but there was something wrong with her body language along with their King's. Did something happen between them?

"This is our first official Human Faction meeting," Said their King as he looked around at everyone.

"Although there are many other executives, doctors, and bishops who are not present at this moment, for the sake of the plot(tee-hee), and for the upcoming case, I have decided to hold this meeting right now"

Pause.

"After nineteen hours from now, there is an extremely high chance that a devil I have provoked and humiliated a few days ago would want to challenge me to recover his sore pride"

Ah… I think I heard about that incident from Executive E. Although he recovered fully thanks to the blonde nun next to the King, mental recovery would take a week…

"In result, I highly expect that the devils would drag me down towards hell to fight with him"

"W-wait, my King a question if I may?" Asked Dah Nawa(Executive C if you forgot) confused. As his King gave him a nod to continue the Senjutsu user spoke his question.

"'Drag' you? With no consent from you and whatsoever?"

"That is… correct" Said the King distastefully while Executive C scrunched his face into displeasure. "That is why the Human Faction exists Executive C. It exists to protect humanity from the supernatural force so humanity could no longer a puppet or a tool for the Grigori, the Devils, the Angels, and from anybody who has inborn strength that is unmeasurable to humans"

The King sighed as he rubbed his head as many executives outrightly showed signs of disgust and determination. "Anyways, back to the original topic. In a few hours, a devil is going to challenge me with no doubt. And there is a high chance that the devils would forcefully summon me into their realm without consent. No Executive J. Do put away that anti-teleportation rune back into your pocket, please. In fact, I want the opposite of what you all are thinking. I want them to call me straight away"

At this point everybody kind of caught onto the King's intentions except for Asia who was still a bit confused with everything.

"Yes. They would think they would just invite a human just to toy with but as they open the doors of hell…" Their King suddenly gave them a dark smirk that made Midori quite uncomfortable. "That would be our event to show our existence to the entire world. It would be the starting point of where we show ourselves and truly mark our existence to the world. And that is why I called you seven to help me battle the devil's peerage" Then he leaned back into his comfy chair closing his eyes.

"I can defeat them with no problem. I really can and it is incredibly tempting to do so. But I want to show them that I am not the only human that can take them on. But then again, I wish for peace, not a bloody war and I do not want to show the supernatural world all of my cards" He then leaned forward. "I shall be blunt with you seven. Right now, with the exception of Executive R, all six of you are extremely far off from the bishops" At that moment Executive R huffed as he crossed his arms, and put up a big smile on his face as he was obviously pleased.

"Don't be so arrogant Executive R," Said their King sharply as the Argentine's smug face was wiped clean off. "Even when you are the second strongest person in this room, you would never last a minute against the bishops. Don't let your arrogance and pride bully others. Learn to be modest and frugal"

"Y-yes my King," Said the Argentine, clearly hurt but showing no hostile emotion to his superior.

'Serves the boy right' Thought Midori as she urged her lips to stay put and not curve upwards. That would be childish.

But it seems like Executive B and Executive C failed to keep their expressions neutral as they childishly grinned and giggled at Executive R as he was being scolded by their King. Unfortunately, for the two teenage boys, they earned a large bite out of the Sacred Beast as the blue furball attacked them at his master's orders.

Their screams of pain and pleas of help probably amused their King as he smiled softly. Truly enough, the scene was comical even to Midori herself. She laughed along with the others.

* * *

After the little shenanigans, the meeting of the Human Faction returned to its original state: tense, but not too much as before.

"Continuing from where we left off I have picked the seven of you since I can show the supernatural world, that we are a group not to be taken lightly. As I said, although your abilities are no match to a bishop, you are enough to defeat the devil's peerage. Yes Executive N?"

"Do we have any information on the devil?" Asked With Hawk, as he bristled ever so slightly.

"We do," Said their King. "But we have no information on his peerage, except for his Bishop and his Queen" He paused again and continued on explaining the devils.

"First of all the devil's name is Riser Phenex. Like his last name, his regeneration powers reflect upon a phoenix as they burst into flame to heal him back. And since he has this quirk of his, his family, who has the same abilities as a bunch of healing potions that can heal them in an instant. Yes Executive J?"

"[Phoenix Tears]?" Asked Executive J curiously. The King nodded his head for confirmation and Executive J groaned. "I… I had quite a history with [Phoenix Tears]" stated the green haired magician.

"The NHM, a.k.a Golden Dawn has a big business going on with the devils, youkai, and the Grigori. The biggest deal we have going on between the devils are probably the [Phoenix Tears] as they are famous for their healing capacities. Human magicians and alchemists have tried to copy the formula but it all ended as a failure. Even I can't get what it's made of except for a few elements… But from what grandfather told me, the most vital ingredient in making the potion comes from a devil called 'Phenex'. But if we are fighting against a 'Phenex'..."

"The devil's peerage would be capable of repeatedly heal themselves" Finished Executive X as he groaned.

"That is why I gathered an overkill team for them," Their King said confidently. "Believe me, all seven of you would be a total overkill for those devils we would fight today"

"Uhhh… are we sure about that?" Asked Executive C nervously. "I mean… I know how to deal with a stray devil thanks to Executive Q… but to fight a high-class devil that I never fought before?"

"Yes, you would lose with no doubt if you pick a fight with Riser Phenex" Said their King bluntly as Executive C clutched his heart as an invisible arrow pierced his torso. "But I trust you to be not too stupid to wander around with your guard lowered as if you are on a picnic. Oh, and out of the whim, I want all of you to group into twos or threes, just in case. No Executive R, you don't need a partner. I have the full confidence of your abilities that you can manage on your own"

Midori immediately scooted a little bit closer to Kyoichi. She didn't care for the rest of the executives. Nobody was getting her man. Across the room, she saw Executive C giving her puppy eyes so he could team up with Kyoichi.

'Not a chance otaku' thought she as she gave the Korean an icy glare that made Nawa's eyeballs roam around the room to somebody else whistling innocently. Little did Midori know, she was going to forget about Nawa during the night.

* * *

"Executive C? Come over here. No, you're not in trouble. No, I am not going to castrate you. I need you to execute a certain mission"

"S-shut up" Moaned the poor Korean rubbing his eyes. "I was trying to get a good sleep before tomorrow's big showtime"

"Oh shut up you big whiner and come here. This is important"

We spoke in hushed whispered and as time progressed Dah Nawa's expression slowly became a shade darker.

"So… this mission is going to be extremely painful is it?"

"Yes" Replied their King with a far too innocent smile that made Nawa shiver in fear. "Yes of course it is, but here is the question that matters: do you have a choice?"

 _"Noo…?"_ Whimpered the poor teenager not confident with his answer.

"Right you are my cute little executive. Right you are"

* * *

"Leave my brother out of this!"

"Shut up imbecile! I demand to fight that human who dared to humiliate me!"

Issei gulped. This was bad. Really, really bad. At first, he planned on getting Rias out of her sticky situation by challenging Riser Phenex. Marrying a man she never loved? That was more than bullshit! And besides… he owed Rias Gremory(...). He thought his prideful attitude would immediately take his challenge which would lead to Rias' freedom. But…

...

Well, sure. If nii-san came here, he sure as heck would wreck the heaven out of the grilled chicken. But what Issei feared was an overkill. He feared his brother wrecking hell, he feared the outcome of this marriage incident, he feared of what was going to happen to him, in Rias' peerage if nii-san wrecked hell.

"I'll show that human scum his rightful place! How dare a human… how dare a human lay his hands on me! I'll obliterate that scum and spit on his body! And you lowly devil will witness him screaming for mercy as I burn him into a pile of ash!"

 _O—kay._ Scratch what he just had said. He wished nii-san would come here and wreak the havoc out of everything, including hell itself, just to get grilled-chicken pwned. When he meant pwned, he wanted Riser to be dragged up to heaven, drenched in holy water with angelic hymns invading his ears, crucified onto a crucifix, and never come down. Plus, losing his ability to fuck would also be pretty awesome too, because then having a harem would be meaningless.

Consequences are damned! What that chicken just said was way over the borderline of shit-talking! Nii-san… if you're listening to me somewhere, this would be a good time to pull off one of your crazy antics!

Then, with a firm decision, Issei spoke.

"If you want nii-san that bad… Then go ahead. I'm not stopping you" But, just in case… "Instead, if you were to bring him here, everything that happens because of him is all your responsibility. Got it?"

All the grilled-chicken did was to snort arrogantly and wave his hand as if he was accepting it, and started to ask Rias' brother to make haste and 'summon' nii-san. As the younger-twin-brother of Sora, Issei's duty was to make sure that he took care of his problems by himself, but just for this one(although it has happened many times) he knew that nii-san would gladly step up to beat the shit out of that arrogant chicken. If he knew what he had just said.

Issei had no idea how correct he was.

With a swirling magic circle and a loud dramatic noise, nii-san was summoned.

* * *

Curious. Sirzechs was curious about Hyoudou Sora. The way he made his little sister cry in frustration, the way he riled up Grayfia, the way he had all those powerful people on his side, everything about the boy was an enigma. He was powerful with no doubt. No weakling would be capable of having the heir of the Kusanagi clan as his executive. The Kusanagi clan would never except anybody weaker than them to take their heir away to serve another person, no matter how much fortune one offered, or even if they were in heavy debt. But, to tame the snakes along with the shamans… That wasn't anything one can witness or hear every day, and that information intrigued Sirzechs more than anything.

Moreover, he couldn't help but feel that the human had more of his so-called 'executive's hidden and kept somewhere. There had to be more than the heir of the Kusanagi clan, there had to be. The Hyoudou boy was somebody who had a great ambition of recruiting people. What his motives are, Sirzechs had no idea, but he knew for sure that he was gathering power.

If only Sirzechs could use Hyoudou and his army, the devils could have immense influence over humans, securing their power in the world. However…

Convincing the boy to become his subordinate would be close to impossible. This is the boy who bent the knee of the prideful Kusanagi clan, the very same clan that none of the other factions managed to even make a simple negotiation.

So, what he was expecting the best out of his meeting with this human was a mutual relationship. At best, he could probably befriend the human. After all, his twin brother was a pawn of his dear loving sister. Although Rias despises the older Hyoudou(jealousy is more of a better term), Sirzechs believed time was a factor that could mend the broken bridges.

 _'After all'_ Thought the Satan as he waited patiently for the mysterious human to arrive. _'I have all the time I need. Even more than any human out there… What should I tempt him with? Eternity? Women? Gold? Well… it matters not'_

The Maou sat back comfortably, but nobly on his throne as the silhouette of the human appeared.

 _'After all, no matter what he is, he is still human, and their greed knows no bounds, like us'_

But there was just one thing that kept on nagging him at the back of his mind, telling him to drop his overconfidence and regard the human as a threat or something equivalent or worse than that. Grayfia's description of the boy kept on replaying inside Sirzechs' head as the words Grayfia kept reappearing, breaking through the surface and caressing his memories.

Not Human. That was what his wife told him. Not Human. Her sincere voice and her stoic face told Sirzechs enough of how serious Grayfia was taking the human. But… that was what she thought at first. At first, she believed Hyoudou Sora to be something entirely else than a human like his twin brother. Possibly a youkai or a half-breed due to his unexplainable strength and skill. However, according to Sirzechs' wife, she said that she was mistaken. After the devil witnessed what the human could do with his physical body, she checked multiples of times using a diverse amount of spells and magic to analyze the boy, only to find out that the boy was truly a human and nothing more.

...

Sacred Gear? That was also a huge possibility, but if he had one, where was it located? Any Sacred Gear must be attached to a specific body part, or latched onto their soul, but Grayfia shook her head when Sirzechs asked her this question.

...

She. Did. Not. Detect. Anything. No Sacred Gear was to be found on the boy. Then what was the boy's mystery?! Was he just a genius in martial arts who was also a hard worker? But even so, literally slapping a devil, who was also a Phenex, so hard for his tooth to pop out…

...

It… literally made no sense… but… _but_...

...

But he is only human. And an inexperienced one too.

Although the feelings of caution lingered in his senses, curiosity was the dominant feeling he occupied his brain. He had to… he needed to see what this mysterious human can do. He made her sister jealous and upset for having better subordinates, he made his wife pissed off by calling her names(he sympathized with the human… his wife indeed looked identical to the time-stopper…), and he had something valuable that Sirzechs didn't even know of. And that drove him to curiosity.

He was going to see what the human could do, and he was going to use this opportunity to make his sister happy. One could obviously see that her sister was in huge distress in her beautiful wedding dress. Sad, angry, and in frustration for there was no other way out of her despair. Even when Sirzechs knew this act was a necessary act to unite devils together, regret took more place in his heart. But he was a Maou, one of the leaders of hell. In his position, his duties came first then family, but that didn't mean he couldn't manipulate the situation to be favorable to him.

He was a devil after all, through and through.

The boy has appeared, and judging by the posture of his hands, the angle of his head one could easily deduce that he was writing something just a second ago. Now, his pencil was missing, his paper was missing, his desk was missing, and his chair was missing. The only objects the human had on him were his clothes and the accessories he had on his body. Having such a special guest naked was not respectful at all. Also, it would be very impolite to the devils who showed up for his sister's marriage.

And he wasn't gay. That was also a big reason why we didn't want to see a male's naked, bare butt at his sister's wedding.

* * *

Issei was nervous as anger started to pour out from his brother. Nah, scratch that. Issei was downright terrified when his brother's eyes found him and locked onto him staring at him as if he wanted an explanation of what the fuck just happened. And explain did he.

Issei had no idea what happened to him, but he distinctly remembered himself talking in a very fast yet accurate pace of how and why his brother was summoned to hell. He could remember repeating the words of 'sorry' and giving him a three-minute long explanation and a swore to take care of his problems by himself from now on. But either than that, Issei had no idea what he just told his brother but was sure that he did a great explanation of the situation Sora was in. Strange… It felt as if somebody erased time to speed things up…

Oh for the love of a devil, please! Can anybody cut this tension?

"Finally…"

Wow! Finally, somebody says something! Who was it that said that…? … Never would I thought I would thank the grilled chicken for anything…

"Finally I meet you again, you VERMIN!" Roared the devil as his power radiated within himself. Then… then nii-san spoke up, his face distorted with rage.

"You… I thought noble people knew their etiquette! Aren't you a noble you flaming bird? Don't you know it is downright disrespectful to summon anyone to your realm without their consent?!"

The grilled chicken, showing no signs of backing off, increased the volume of his voice filled with spite.

"Like a petty human like you need consent! You should be grateful to stand in the presence of us, devils! Now bring out your subordinate human! The very same disgraceful worm that touched me!"

"We humans do not need consent for you beings? Just because you have more power over us cannot justify your actions!"

That's right nii-san! You go and tell him!

"It doesn't justify? You foolish human! It does justify! The strong dominate the weak! Now stop with your useless rambles and hurry up and bring your subordinate so I can have the pleasure of burning both of you!"

"... Why would you ask me to bring Executive E out? Can't you superior devils find where he is? Do you need help from a mere human to track down a single human? And here I thought you devils were superior to us… Your talents are more pathetic and useless as ours!"

Yeah, nii-san! Roast the mother fucker already!

"If you truly want to regain your so called _pride_ back, I would gladly fight you for you have insulted me by dragging me into this realm without my consent! But… asking for my executive… are you certain you want to call out a friend of mine to also become a victim to your flames? Fine. I'll bring my subordinates to fight you, but in exchange pull out your subordinates too. Those she-devils, your harem-members. As much pleasure you may find in tormenting my executives, I must find myself in a situation where I can pleasure myself by tormenting your harem members. I'll bring out mine, you bring out yours and let us. Have. Our. _WAR_ "

* * *

Executive C, also known as Dah Nawa was not feeling too well. The new mission he obtained from his King was… to be frank, suicidal. He carefully adjusted the necktie on his neck as he dressed up very formally. Too formal for his taste. But he had to act a character for it was his King's orders. But seriously, impersonating him in front of everybody? Why did his King order him to trick everybody in the morning and never mention himself to others? Strangely enough, his new friends greeted him as if he were there with them to whole entire time and that seemed a bit odd to Nawa. But he had bigger issues right now.

Act like Uchiha Sasuke was what his King told him and when he thought about it, they did act pretty similar. The only difference was that he didn't have bleeding eyes and make everlasting black fire and had his entire clan slaughtered. And… a whole shit ton of stuff.

That wasn't the part that scared the shit out of Nawa. The part that scared him shitless was the King's second orders. Can he do it? Can he really execute his mission?

...

Fuck it… he was going to it, even if it killed him. No matter how stupid others may see him with his silly obsession for manga and anime, his King was the only person who accepted who he truly was. He was the one who taught him the harshness of reality, but the beauty of it. He was the one who showed that even the silliest dreams, the impossible dreams were worth pursuing. He was the one who showed him what he was destined to be, or what he truly enjoyed in doing.

So… he was going to carry out this mission no matter how much the situation may be terrifying.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

 _ **"...Human…"**_

But first, Dah Nawa may need some time to piss on his pants before carrying out his King's mission.

What awful deeds have he committed in his past life to impersonate as Executive E?

* * *

Executive C was good at acting. As a shameless chuunibyou, Executive C felt no shame, but absolute confidence when it came to acting. Although this aspect of him limits his talents to only a certain group of people, he was the most appropriate actor for this job. Although he was ranked as number two when it came to impersonating someone, this was enough. This was a short term meeting, and all I need the Devil to do is to get his emotions to get better of him.

At the place where Executive C should stand, stood Executive E keeping his eye level with Riser Phenex.

Dah Nawa was currently using Genjutsu to change his form, or to be more accurate, was changing everyone's cerebral senses around him using Senjutsu. Accomplishing this task required immense control of one's Senjutsu and believe it or not, Dah Nawa had the best Senjutsu control out of all of my executives.

Although the best Golden Globe awards go to Executive F, Executive C himself wasn't that bad at impersonation. In fact, he was excellent, but not the best.

But, for Executive C to maintain his form, I need to stop Riser Phenex from gorging his eyes out.

"What are you doing?" I have grabbed his arm, which was almost close to Executive C's face. "Trying to fight before it started? You know this gives me the privilege to end your existence right?"

"You couldn't if you wish to" Growled the arrogant flaming bird directed his hatred and anger towards me. Good, he momentarily forgot about his anger towards the disguised executive who was probably biting his tongue to keep himself steady and not into a shaking blubbering mess. "You can't even succeed. You can't even try. I'm superior to you human. I can burn you into nothingness in a span of few seconds. I'm immortal human. I cannot die even if you wish I were"

"Is that so?" Immortal… Phoenixes were indeed immortal, but that depended on their will. They either lived to eternity or when they feel like it, they will burn into a heap of ashes, never to rise again.

"Then… I'll just have to _kill_ you until you **_die"_**

* * *

"Did you mean it, my King?"

I turned my head towards the direction where the soft voice came from. It was from With Hawk, the calmest executive of mine. Simple words cannot simply describe what I feel about With Hawk. Perhaps if I hadn't fallen in love with her, and perhaps if I were born in the same tribe as he was, he may have become my lover.

...

I'm straight. I am 100% straight and if a Native American male made me slightly gay than you must conclude that With Hawk is an extremely romantic person. Or… should I say a person with an aura that nobody can possibly hate?

Many people hate me and that all comes from the hate that is in me. When a person gives out hate, they are bound to receive it back. My hate for this unfair world, my hate for the devils, my hate for the angels, my hate for the Gods… The hate is small, but it is still there and it attracts hate.

...

Seriously… I want to know more of what drove this saint into such hatred. The hatred for devils is sort of person, I will admit, but the hatred for others…!

...

Glimpses of the past life of the Jade Emperor lingers in my mind and that is how I deduced that he was betrayed by the Gods(and his children) and separated Gaia from all of the heavenly realms. But his full past is still a big mystery and something that I am curious about. I do not know the true origins of the Blade of Tathagata of this version although I know how it is in the manwha. According to the manwha, the blacksmith Hephaestus told the Monkey King that the Blade of Tathagata was made out of 48,000 souls. Great artifacts require sacrifice and the Blade of Tathagata in the manwha has been made by 48,000 forced sacrifices. But among sacrifices, voluntarily sacrifices are the greatest ingredient. Now for the question, is this blade in this universe made out of forced sacrifices, or willing sacrifices? Well, it had to be either one to explain this monstrous power that is kept inside.

Besides my worried doubts let's go back to the romantic, charming Executive N: With Hawk.

He holds no hate. Absolutely, no hate. He simply forgives and tries to change things for the better, but he never hates. He scolds and learns, but never had there been spite in his eyes or hate pouring from his lips.

It is hard to hate a man who holds no hate in his chest. Some hate him or say they hate him, but unless you're a Dalek or some being with issues, you can't truly bring yourself to hate him nor can he hate you. It is just his nature to do so. During my conversation of With Hawk's tribal chief(which I had time to have a little chat with him after I convinced With Hawk's parents to have him as my executive), he had exclaimed With Hawk's remarkable inner-self, which he claims to be purer than any other soul he had seen and he half-begged half-threatened me to never taint his pure soul, which I promised.

"Mean what Executive N?"

"Are you really planning on killing him?"

Ah… so he was wondering about that. "... No. But that depends" I spoke without saying more leaving Executive N to ponder more about this.

"Would you kill if somebody if we was harmed?"

"Only if their actions were reasonable. I won't murder somebody if what you got was just a scratch… but if one of you dies because of them for a reason I cannot possibly comprehend…" I sighed stroking Asia's hair.

"I'll wage a war against them"

"... I thought you hated war my King"

I see the expression. I see the sad forlorn expression of With Hawk. Why would you look at me with those eyes Executive N?

"Yes, I do. I hate it. I detest it. That is the single reason why I am holding back from ripping my little brother away from the devil that may have orchestrated his death. That is the single reason why I am being so kind to them"

Inwardly I sighed. This was not the first discussion I had with With Hawk. This, in fact, was my third conversation with With Hawk. And just a few days ago, while hanging out with the NHA, I spoke the same topic with Asia, who I had to explain some of the things that weren't suitable for somebody who was too pure for the world.

"Murder is a big thing Executive N. Once you do it… you can't just wash the blood off and your victims linger in your head for eternity. Sometimes you may wake up forgetting it, sometimes you may spend some time in peace, but when you look at your hands when you look at yourself…" I didn't finish my sentence for it was painful for me to speak. It is true that I did favor humans more than other creatures, but that didn't mean that their lives had less value. The value of life cannot be compared after all.

"If a push comes, I am willing to cross the line anytime Executive N. That is the burden for being strong. That is the burden of being the leader. One speech, one order, one word, one movement, one single thought can determine how the rest of the weak life, how your people live. Do you let the enemy go and risk them to invade and harm your people again? Do you forgive your enemies and risk to be belittled by others? Do you commit genocide for your people and risk to be called a monster?"

"..."

I started to pet Asia's head now feeling her pulse quicken. Obviously, this conversation was making her uncomfortable. Time to end it anyway. "We'll speak more of this Executive N, but not now. Now, we need to establish our influence and power. This is one of the main goals of this battle"

"... one of the main goals?"

"The other one is a secret Executive N, don't pry if possible"

"The orders you gave to Executive E?"

"Aw frick! Was I that obvious?!"

"... No, not really, but your reaction just proved that you gave Executive E more additional orders that… are important enough for you to not tell us…"

"F—… you got me this time buddy. You got me good"

"Did you plan for the additional order for Executive E my King?"

I gave smirked at the teenager as I snuggled my chin into the blonde locks of Asia's hair as she hummed in delight.

"Oh yes I did Executive N. When it comes to important times like this, I plan thoroughly. Really, really thoroughly for the sake of everybody Executive N"

 _*Beep*Beep*Beep*_

"Isn't that a distress signal from Executive C my King?" Said With Hawk pointing at the flip-phone(Executive B: A flip-phone?! Who in the right mind would use that shit?!), which flickered rapidly.

"Oh! Oh!" Gasped Asia picking up the phone and reading the context as I gave her permission as soon as the battle started. "It is the distress signal from Executive C my King! D-did the teleportation device not work? W-what should we do…?"

"Hold onto the phone Asia and get ready to heal people just in case. Executive N, you are now in full charge of Nurse A's wellbeing and you shall accompany her if there are executives to be healed. Put her life in front of yours because she has the power to mend our comrades, understood?"

"Understood my King, I will protect her to the extent of my powers"

With a quick nod, I jumped out of the window of the building as my Jade Robe fluttered behind me. Currently, the Jade Robe was in the form of a long coat, coming down to my knees with a hood covering the top of my head. The games have begun a few minutes ago and it had been progress that exceeded my expectations.

Executive N, being the first borrowed power user, had a familiar with him too. After he tamed a Thunder Bird(he made a pact after he tamed the bird with a helping hand of mine. No normal human could survive from trying to tame a Thunder Bird) I took him to a warehouse in Texas where Doctor M was doing most of his experiment. Together, with Doctor M, we managed to link Executive N and the Thunder Bird together, forming 'borrowed power' for the first time in over two thousand years. The way of gaining borrowed power died with the Jade Emperor and his followers, but thanks to the pieces of evidence, I managed to get the hang of it and got With Hawk to gain his borrowed power, who also happened to be his familiar. Borrowed powers aside, by the bird's accurate eyesight, we were able to have live feedback of what was happening.

What I saw did not disappoint me at all.

Into five minutes into the game, two pawns were eliminated by Executive B and one rook was annihilated by Executive R.

The two pawns, who happened to be the twins who wielded their chainsaws, didn't expect a human male to pop up, hollering out his warcry.

Of course, Executive B, being the honorable fighter did not ambush them and gave them the time to prepare, but it wasn't enough for the two devils. In less than one second after the twins moved to confront him, he embedded his fist deep into one of the twin's solar plexus. The force carried the girl outside the building, through a couple of walls, through dozens of trees, and then she stopped. It didn't take a genius to figure out that she was knocked out. Then, giving no time for the other to shout for her sister he sent a left hook at her. His first hit her chin, and she collapsed with her eyes rolling upwards.

Through the eyes of With Hawk's Thunder Bird, I could visibly feel Alex's disappointment at the one-sided battle. Alex was a man who enjoyed fighting and in the manwha, he was portrayed as a high-schooler who enjoyed having 'war'. He was a battle maniac who enjoyed the adrenaline pumping in his veins, who enjoyed the thrill of fighting a worthy opponent, who enjoyed the sensation of it whole. He was the kind of man who understood the joy from fighting, but I didn't allow that personality of his to stay in his mind when he came into my ranks.

I couldn't risk his life, I couldn't risk anybody else's life because of his tendency. He was too energetic and his personality had the risk of influencing others. This path of being my executive would definitely lead Alex to the path of power and greatness, and too much power corrupts. Even when I had strongly believed in him, I couldn't take the risk.

That was why I had to teach him the horrifying sight of war. That is why I had to teach him the terrifying thing of fighting. That is why I had warned him to never completely indulge himself in a fight or even worse: a war. To never go over the line; to never succumb yourself into the pleasures of fighting; and to never forget the aftermath of a true war, where there are no victors, but victims.

It took a while to inject him with that philosophy, but it worked. Alex is still Alex, only a bit wiser than canon.

As for Rosinante who was another troublemaker executive…. Rosinante… Rosinante was still Rosinante.

The first thing I wanted to do after unlocking Rosinante's bloodline was to make him more humble. So I whipped him into submission with my Sacred Gear pushing him onto the ground using gravity and doing other things that aren't worth mentioning. Problem is, through that little 'spar' he only became submissive to me. To others, he is a massive asshole. He sneers down on anyone and throws into a raging fit when they compare them to him or take him lightly. It truly is hard to knock him off from his high throne and there is nothing I could do about it for now.

I could use the bishops to somewhat 'tame' the butcher's son for they are currently way more powerful than Rosinante, but I wish to keep the identity of the bishops in the dark from everyone and I plan on keeping it that way until the right time comes to introduce them. Until then, I have to keep Rosinante on a short leash to ensure that nobody gets injured, or worse dies because of his ruthless actions that come from his short-tempered head and his sky-high pride.

But I had no problem of Executive R going all out on a devil in a qipao(a Chinese traditional dress).

His straight punch connected with the Chinese martial artist's flaming foot and before it connected with Riser's Rook, the flames went out in an instant. Air was being pushed out of the way as Rosinante's fist made his way towards the devil's leg and by doing so a layer of airless vacuum was created around his arm, which exhausted the flames as his fist went hurtling past his shoulder.

Seeing of the devil's body turning into mushy crimson gore after contact, I could say that Executive R was going all out and was enjoying every second of it.

...

Grrkk… it looks like I would have to have a long conversation with him again. Don't get addicted to bloodlust… look what Hera did to Heracles' bloodlust by amplifying it. She made him kill all of his family members…

Far ahead I spotted Executive J with Executive B taking on the heavy hitters of Riser's peerage. Executive J was dealing with the Riser's Queen dodging, deflecting, intercepting explosive spells as he gave back what he had in store for the Queen.

 **"Do Re Mi. _[Magic 'Mi'ssle]_. Ti La Sol. _['Sol'ar Ray]_. La Fa Re. _['Re'flect]_. Re Mi Re Ti. _['Ti'me Slow]"_**

"...?! H-how many spells are you using…?! N-n-NO! This is madness! MADNE—"

"How many? Is that important devil Yubelluna? You should be learning in an important battle like this. Not only have I learned new spells from this short encounter—"

 **BOOM**

"KYAAAAA!" Screamed the devil as one of her arms went sailing away. It was a small explosion but compressed in such a degree that it cleanly tore off the she-devil's hand in just one flick of Executive J's wand. Wow… Executive J just copied off her move(he did a Baam!).

"—but it seems like I have improved as well. After all, an actual battle is better than practice…"

"D-don't get all cocky worthless human! This pain…! this injury…! It takes no time for the peerage of the great Riser Phenex to heal such a trivial wound…!"

Executive J's eyes became wide as he witnessed the devil's hand growing back. [Phoenix Tears]. They were definitely [Phoenix Tears] and thankfully Executive J noticed it too. His eyes widened by surprise for it was the first time for him to witness such a fast recovery with a small amount of potion, but then he steeled his eyes and continued to assault the Queen.

"... Really? Then heal this too. **Left Hand: _[Alchemy]"_**

The she-devil's eyes widened in horror as she found out that not only her clothes had become part of the earth, but her flesh too securing the woman in her place, down, defeated, and vulnerable.

 **"Right Hand: _[Meteorite]"_**

The heavens split, and a rock fell ending the scream that tore out of the devil's throat as she watched the meteorite of doom, signaling the end of Executive J's fight. Although the meteor didn't have much speed compared to mine, the size was decent enough. I inwardly winced by the damage that Executive J inflicted on the devil, but I didn't have the luxury to stick around and check what was up.

I needed to find Executive C and save his ass.

The way to find him is simple. Go to the area where the temperature is the highest.

* * *

Dah Nawa wouldn't be surprised if he saw himself externally crying. However, even when he desired to cry out of pain and fear, his pride wouldn't allow him to do so. Also, it would be insulting to the character he was impersonating.

Oyama Sugihara was the person he was impersonating. Due to the fact that this dangerous devil was humiliated by being an innocent bystander who got 'hurt' by the light sparring of two human highschoolers, he was after the blood for his King and for Sugihara's blood.

Currently, he was impersonating as Sugihara and that meant that this arrogant devil was trying his best to turn him into burnt toast.

The flames that were produced by the devil hurt so much. It hurt more than the stray devils he had faced, it hurt more than his King's playful flick on his forehead, it hurt more than his mother's smackings when she found out the stash of hentai underneath his bed. The hellfire burned Nawa's skin, the heat scorched his throat, and his sweat was instantly vaporized leaving a small patch of white salty solid material on his skin.

'Eh... ' Thought the unfortunate boy as he crashed through three trees as he stared hard at the devil's flaming right arm without letting go of his Genjutsu. 'At least I accomplished the mission…'

"You… YOU CUR!" Screamed Riser Phenex as his fully healed form finally emerged out of an inferno of flames. "You dare further my humiliation?! Your death shalln't be quick, but long and agonizing! Your sentence has been just cemented!"

'Heh… if I had known that sticking that needle into him could do that much damage… I would've done it sooner'

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

* * *

 _"So… boss what's the mission?"_

 _"... Take this"_

 _Nawa's King suddenly tossed Nawa a needle. Well… it was… quite large with the hole of the needle being thick as his pinkie. The length was about half of his forearm and the tip of the needle was very, very sharp._

 _"Uhh… What is this?"_

 _"A needle, duh"_

 _"I-I know that boss. But… what am I using it for? Am I injecting a chemical solution into a devil or what?"_

 _"Oh no no no no my dear Executive C. This needle is not for injection" Then the King smirked as he showed him a digital screen on the end of the needle. "This needle is for extraction. Make sure you hit the 100% mark on this screen here. Just in case if you can't see it, I ordered the inventor to make it go beep when the extraction is fully done and send you a small vibration too. After that, your mission is good as finished. Magic will take care of the rest"_

 _"O-oh… I see boss. But from who do I extract from?"_

 _"Who? Why the boss of the devils we are fighting of course. Riser Phenex. You were paying attention to the meeting right?" Replied his King playfully as he smacked Nawa's arm as Nawa desperately tried not to scream in frustration for this nearly impossible mission. "And don't forget to dress up. In this mission, not only do I need you to perform extraction from a devil, but you need to disguise and do some acting too"_

 _"W-who do I impersonate as…?" The poor executive dared to ask. He did not like the smile his King was making in front of him. Not. One. Bit._

 _"Who? Why my cute little executive, isn't it obvious? You are going to impersonate as bait"_

* * *

 _(End Flashback)_

* * *

Although there were some parts where Nawa thought his King was a dick, there were some parts where he was grateful for him. The small little tips his King gave him, the torturous 'training' from him, his constant unpredictable ambushes have formed Dah Nawa to survive against a devil who and most of all, his advice were a great deal for his survival. First, he was right about the devil being as arrogant as hell. And since he was arrogant, he easily lowered his guard in front of an 'inferior' species such as himself. Second, Riser didn't kill him outrightly, which had some aspects of good and bad to it. Good thing: he didn't die. Bad thing: it still hurt like a bitch. But at least he knew that he wasn't going to die anytime soon.

So, with two broken, five cracked ribs; fractured skull; completely fractured jaw; one internally bleeding organ(methinks it's the liver); third-degree burns, Executive C finally found a wide opening from the devil as he slowly slowed his assaults upon his poor human body. The devil wasn't even guarding himself, and Nawa was glad for it. He had no time to consider his damaged pride and he drove the needle straight into the devil's torso.

When the needle sunk into the stomach of Riser Phenex, Executive almost shat himself for nothing happened for 0.001 seconds. Then… then… wow.

Nawa literally felt the Riser Phenex's life force significantly decreasing at a very fast pace, and accelerating at a high rate. In less than a few seconds, the devil's proud, erect form suddenly shrunk. It seemed as if a million of mosquitos feasted on his body and left, leaving nothing, but a bloodless, soulless, dried out mummy.

But, the bastard had to be immortal and have regeneration powers… And regenerate at an insane speed… I mean… when he said insane he meant that what was presumably a dried up mummy turned into a skinny starved cat in a blink, and with another blink Riser Phenex was back to his original form, although his cheeks seemed to be quite more sunken than before…

Well… it was satisfying seeing the so great 'devil' is in such a pathetic form and Executive C was quite content with that. As the needle fulfilled its purpose he felt it slipping away from him.

'Magic' Thought Nawa as he blinked out the stars from his eyes as one of his contact lenses flew out of his eye. 'That was definitely magic… just like boss said… Teleportation magic…? Heh… Boss really used me to his fullest didn't he…? Magic, devils, Senjutsu, boobs, Oda Eiichiro… I regret nothing…'

 **CRACK**

'... If I just don't die here, that is. I still need to see the ending of Detective Conan… I can't just die here' thought Executive C as he coughed up some blood as both of his arms shattered(melted?).

"... Why…?"

"Why do you still stare at me with such eyes…? WHY DO YOU STILL STARE AT ME LIKE THAT?!"

"... Grkkk… Gah…" Nawa coughed once more as he almost lost his concentration on his henge. Never… he was ordered never to release his henge and he will never release it. However, if he died in this torturous ordeal, the henge would instantly come off. That meant…

"I… was… ordered…"

"What?!"

"I… was ordered… not to die… and… I will… accomplish the mission…"

"That doesn't explain it! That doesn't explain your defiance in your eyes! Know your place human!"

"Heh… just because… you're better… you think that… I'll prostrate to you…?" Nawa's chunibyo started to kick in as he started his monologue that he always dreamt of using.

"Y-you…"

"Do a reality check devil… No matter how much pain you may inflict on me… No matter how much it hurts…" Using his gut feeling he aimed and fired a ball of spit to where he presumably estimated where the devil was. His eyes were too swollen to even see anything and all he could rely on was his senses. He couldn't even use Senjutsu to view his surroundings for he was barely holding onto his henge. "That… will always be my answer… so… hehe… suck it up… … Heh… it's our stubborn pride that makes me like this I guess…"

"Pride…?" Shook Riser as rage started to build up from inside him. Executive C didn't even have to use his gut feeling to know that he pissed off the devil big time. The heat from the flames proved enough.

"Worthless beings like you don't deserve pride… the only things that you humans require are to know where you stand… Pah… Why am I even talking with you? Why am I even conversing with you? Enough. Let's finish this"

"Stop struggling and accept your fate you worthless being. Be grateful that I, Riser Phenex am the one to quelch your miserable life. Know that—…? W-what are you doing? Have you finally gone mad? Have you finally accepted your destiny? Have you finally realized what you are?"

Dah Nawa was laughing. He was laughing hysterically even when it hurt so much to do so. The broken rib had pierced his internal organ and each laughter brought the bone to dig deeper into his organ, but he didn't care.

He didn't care.

For his, GOD was here.

He cracked a smile. A genuine smile as both of his shattered, burnt, melted arms, formed the sign language for the mountain, with huge difficulty. Then with a deep breathe, Executive C announced the devil's execution.

 _"Omae wa mou shindeiru"_

"Nani?"

* * *

I tried to be calm. I want you to know that. I tried… to be patient. I knew beforehand that I knew something like this was going to happen to Executive C, and I knew that I would become angry.

What I didn't expect was myself to be enraged.

Absolutely, enraged.

I didn't expect things to be like this. This was too much than what I had expected. I assumed Riser Phenex would surely play with his food, trashing Executive C for a bit, giving him a nasty burn and some broken ribs for sure. But, in the span of a minute. One minute after the distress signal and I found somebody in a state like this…

...

...

...

...

I was too careless… I was too… too careless of the life of my executive, of my friend, of my follower who trusted me enough to give his life. I assumed the least, but I should've assumed the worst. The fire-resistance clothes burnt off; the high-tech carbon suit was torn into pieces; the good luck charms didn't do much good; the teleportation device that I have given him to escape in severe situations and go straight to Executive N and Nurse A broke from the insane exposure of heat. I could've done better to prevent such damage to Executive C, I could've done better to help him from becoming maimed. I could have… I could have…

...

I disliked people who fiddle with their chess pieces, playing the dangerous game, aiming for checkmate no matter how much they sacrifice. Those who only believe in the results. Those who used their people like cannon fodders. That was what a mastermind does, that was what an overlord does and I will not be like that. I promised myself that I will not be like that.

I will not become like that. I swore… I made a promise to myself, but look at me, I broke it already! I was playing a game using my executives, my friends as chess pieces. I am a King who played chess, a game of chess where each chess piece was alive! I was playing God…

...

And that fact just fueled my anger. It was irrational that I was angry at Riser Phenex for something that has been done out of my own volition. My anger was misplaced on Riser Phenex and all I was doing was throwing a hissy fit, but at this moment, I didn't care. After all, no matter how much I steel myself, I'm a sentimental human being. And I am quite sentimental right now. Oh yes. I. Am.

Riser noticed me. I wasn't trying to hide, my physical form or my anger that morphed into killing intent that was slowly, but surely spreading throughout the whole arena.

"W—"

What I performed was no martial art. It was just a normal punch. A 'normal' punch that was made by pure outrage. It was no punch. My fist held no other emotion than rage. That is not a punch, what I just did was a ' _lash_ '. I lashed out and hit his jaw.

 _'Executive C's fractured jaw'_

CRACK

 _'His broken ribs'_

CRACK

 _'His shattered arms'_

CRUNCH

 _'His bleeding organs'_

 _[10 Kilogram Mass Compressing—Compressing—Compressing—Compressing—Compressing—Compre…]_

"Vermin" Spat the devil as his wounds healed instantly. "With your arms flailing like that, do you expect to actually h—"

Think of a human. A perfect human body with the right muscles, with the right bone structures… just… perfect. If you can't think of one, think of the picture of 'Vitruvian Man' done by Leonardo da Vinci. If you don't know who Leonardo da Vinci is, then think of the sculpture 'David', made by Michelangelo. And IF you manage to not know both of them, I am very, very sorry but you are in desperate need of increasing your artistic knowledge.

Done? Good. Let's go to the next step.

Now, draw a line starting from the man's shoulder to his hip.

Simple? Simple. Of course, it's simple.

Now, that line is a diameter. A diameter for a circle. A circle for how big the hole was, that was formed after the compressed object was aimed, launched, and struck.

Then what happened to the flesh, the blood, the bone that was inside the circle? They were particles, and I just divided them.

Huh… he looks better with losing a piece of his head.

Hehe… he looks even better with my fist mashing up his face.

Okay, that's enough now.

Riser Phenex… or should I say, the _remainings_ of Riser Phenex looked very miserable? Gravity was pressing on his head like an anchor, not letting him move an inch, while gravity pulled the other direction on his neck. Gravity pulled his shoulders down, but pulled his upper arm, and dragged his forearm into the ground. This process went on and on and on until it reached his toes… or… his knee. He was still regenerating… oh! There comes the ankle.

"B-boss…" Moaned Executive C as the figures of two other executives came out behind him. Executive B and Executive M were the ones and I have never seen both of them having that expression on their faces. It was the absolute expression of terror and admiration. "That was… that was…"

"Overkill?" I asked wincing a bit. I was still angry. I was still pissed off, but it was nothing compared to what I have just felt when I saw Executive C's limp form, being thrashed around lifelessly by the flaming chicken. I got the hang of my emotions now, although I would say that it was nearly over.

Signaling Executive M to give permission to make a silencing barrier, the rantings of the two executives began.

"Overkill my _ass!"_ Yelled Executive B as he looked as if he were going to pull out his hair. "The fuck were you thinking!"

"What the _fuck_ was that?!" Hissed Executive M as he tried his best to refrain himself from hexing the shit out of his King. "Have you finally gone mad?!"

 _"Yes!"_ Screamed Executive C as Executive M's healing magic did the trick. "I can feel my toes!"

"..."

An awkward silence arose as we stared at Executive C by his irrelevant comment. I only sighed and nodded towards Executive M.

"Teleport him to base… Nurse A will heal him up… Thank you, Nawa and I'm so sorr—"

"Oh, shut up my King. Don't waste your breath on saying sorry to me" Coughed up Executive C, grinning weakly as Executive M prepared a teleportation spell. "I forgave you before this shit happened. And besides, that order was all because of a… more important reason that'll benefit us all in the future right?"

After a few seconds of pauses I smiled sadly and apologetically at Dah Nawa and gave a slight nod.

"Then I'm fine with what happened today… Just… I just want to sleep…"

Then, with a flash of light, he was sent to Asia and With Hawk.

"... Seriously, my King, you must put more control of your emotions. If this continues…"

"Then what Jugok?" I spoke distressed. "Goodbye to a continent? Destruction of the world? Death of a planet? The end of the universe? I quite know of the consequences that would happen if I don't set my mind in peace. If I don't keep my emotions in check, serious outcomes may rain down to all… but in the end, I'm a sentimental human being. I feel and think, and I get angry when I see one of you getting hurt like that. Please try to understand…"

An awkward silence erose as the two of my executives found it hard to stare into my eye. They knew. They knew to an extent of how hard it would be to be like a God with human emotion, but none of them knew it better than me. It was hard… having sheer power along with my sentimental mind.

"I know that my King… but… but look at that" As Executive J said 'that' he pointed to the catastrophe I created. The hole that tore Riser Phenex did not stop. The hole went onwards as it pierced trees, building, boulders, mountains, and pretty much everything that got in the way. I couldn't even see where it had ended.

"... Now that's a lot of damag—"

"We'll speak of this later," I said my authority returning to me and the two executives immediately knelt recognizing the steel in my voice.

Now, with the barrier gone I took a look at Riser Phenex who recovered most of his body parts. He still had a few of his toes left to fully recover. Knees returned perfectly although they are trembling immensely due to the gravity I was applying to it. And the midsection between his legs…

...

...

...

No wonder he could have such a large harem. Even when I hold no respect towards Riser Phenex I at least have to admit his… distinguishing male parts… It seems like Alex noticed it too as he snorted at the so-called-puny size while my eyes grew a bit darker as I felt the opposite of victory and satisfaction. Just how big are yours, Alex?

"Y-you… you heathen!" Snarled the wounded Phenex, but fear and humiliation were clearly detected in his voice. He was scared of me, he was scared of how others would now view him. "You dare… you d—"

 _ **"[Explosion]"**_ Chanted Executive J as a small explosion ripped off Riser's face.

 **"Our King may have enjoyed beating the shit outta ya"** Spoke Alex menacingly stepping up forward cracking his knuckles. **"But we sure didn't get ours… yet"**

I raised an eyebrow at his comment. "I thought you were angry at me for kicking his ass…" I whispered with uncertainty.

"Oh yes, my King. We are quite mad at you for you going out too much" Admitted Executive J as he tucked his wand back into his wand holder while Executive B started _kicking the living shit out of Riser Phenex_. "But… what really pisses us off the most is this devil—"

 **KICK**

 **"—who hurt my friend"**

Then, soon enough, Executive J joined Executive B, _kicking the living shit out of Riser Phenex_. I stared in bewilderment at them. Then with a shrug of my shoulders and realizing I really had nothing much to do, I joined them, _kicking the living shit out of Riser Phenex_. Nineteen hours may have been a short time, but it was enough time for the executives to mingle around with each other. Conversing with each other, doing activities with each other, sharing their powers, discussing battle tactics, telling the history of their ancestors, uniting together and forcing me to cook food for them. They all had good instincts of judging others and since none of them were complete douchebags(Executive R was an odd case) they got along pretty easily, and before I knew it, they formed a steady friendship fairly easily.

Before I knew it, almost all of Riser's peerage was wiped out and one by one other executive started to join us. The first was surprisingly Rosinante who came to us with his right side of his body covered with blood. I expected him to fool around more with Riser's peerage, but apparently, he got bored and tried to find me. With Jugok's little water magic and heat magic we gave him a quick shower, and then he joined us in _kicking the living shit out of Riser Phenex_.

Then, came Nawa, all healed up thanks to Asia as he gave a string of creative curses, which actually impressed all of us, and started _kicking the living shit out of Riser Phenex_. I expected Nawa to fully recover physically. What I didn't expect was his psychological state to be greatly recovered. It would've taken at least months for Nawa to overcome that traumatic experience even with all the help I could find from all four corners of the world, but here he is now, _kicking the living shit out of Riser Phenex_ with a hint of joy in his eyes. All I have seen in the anime was one's physical recovery when Asia used Twilight Healing and during the show, the thought of mental recovery never entered my mind.

Hmmm… this was something definitely worth researching for. Someday, I would have to take Asia-chan with me to the laboratory to meet Doctor M. And with the new genius who 'temporally' entered my organization, I am positive I could get a lot of new data from Asia's Sacred Gear. After all, the Sacred Gears that Doctor M had researched were only offensive that was meant for offense. Never did we find anything that had the abilities of Twilight Healing and a quick scan of it might perfect Doctor M and my 'Nano-Technology'.

With those thoughts aside we happily enjoyed our moment kicking the shit out of Riser Phenex. Until Midori showed up.

"W-wha… you know what? I don't even want to know what I should call this" Groaned Midori as she rubbed the bridges of her nose.

"It's called stress relief" Said Nawa is a gruff voice, still impersonating as Executive E as he cracked Riser's collarbone again.

"I-I can see that much" Grumbled Midori. That poor thing. Raised in a very conservative and a very strict household, I doubt she gets to even have these kinds of shenanigans… So, as the duty of her King, I kindly extended the invitation.

"Hey, Executive D?!" I called out getting her attention. Good, I got her attention. "Do you want to join us?"

"... Pft. Yeah right" Drawled Executive B giving a good kick to Riser's ribs. "Like -Queen is going to join u—"

"Fine" Grumbled Midori as she gracefully took off her geta(shoes). "It's not like I have anything better to do"

Everybody actually stopped kicking the miserable creature only to gape at Midori's out of character. "W-what!? Really?! Were we that much of a bad influence to you?!"

Ignoring Alex's dramatic statement Midori started to join our little group of where we all enjoyed _kicking the living shit out of Riser Phenex_. She even wrapped a talisman around her foot to increase the damage…

Wow… we were definitely a bad influence on the princess.

* * *

Sirzechs was… baffled. Confused. Any kind of emotion that represented the thought of WTF. He watched and he listened carefully to the humans, but they were all clever enough not to slip. Besides eavesdropping on them, there were one things he couldn't possibly understand.

The human with the poncho. Forget Hyoudou Sora—his Sacred Gear was obviously something that had to do with gravity and that wasn't that much of a big deal although its potential is enormous—Sirzechs' main interest swiftly shifted to the human in the poncho. Even when it wasn't enough, Sirzech had seen quite a lot of what the man did to Riser's two knights and two pawns.

Raw power. That was what Sirzechs felt and it wasn't odd for a person to use their pure power and not a bastardized one. But, the feeling of the power that the man emitted was what caught Sirzechs' attention.

It was the power of his familiar: Thunder Bird.

After the match and after Sirzechs granted the human's wish(which he found to be so… disappointing) he immediately searched for a fellow devil who had a Thunder Bird as their familiar. With his authority as a Maou, it was easier to locate the devil he was looking for and when he did, we immediately ordered the devil to order his familiar to show him the extent of the familiar's powers.

He witnessed the familiar's powers and when comparing them to the one he had seen in the arena… Without a doubt, what that human exerted out of his body was the same essence of what this familiar was exerting. Was the human born that way? No, that was impossible. The probability of crossbreeding was also out of the window. Then… perhaps did these humans used some kind of 'technology' to reprogram the man? Sirzechs had many plausible theories inside his head, but if there was one thing for sure there was definitely something more than a simple contract between the Thunder Bird and the human with the poncho.

Sirzechs needed to know more, and to do so he needed more information and establish a steady relationship with the human. He might have quite an unlimited time, but the human did not. But then again, the technique of using this mystery force may not perish even after the death of Hyoudou Sora. The same was with the ways of using magic. Just because the founder had died didn't mean that their magic wasn't going to be passed down onto the next generation.

Of course, there were other ways to obtain the secret of the older Hyoudou's executive, such as infiltration, blackmail, spying, and so much more. But Sirzechs thought it would've been a bad idea to do that. First of all, Hyoudou Sora's little brother was Rias' pawn and Sirzechs knew how much his little sister loved every member of her peerage. Having the older Hyoudou as his enemy would complex the situation and eventually hurt his little sister. Even when he desired such exotic power, he wasn't selfish enough to see his family being hurt.

An alliance would do. An alliance, then time would take care of the rest.

...

But still though, the faster he gets the method the better.

* * *

"CHEERS TO OUR VICTORY!"

In… an island somewhere far from Japan, but definitely on Earth, a shirtless and a tattooed teenager roared holding out his glass full of rakija. Others were holding different drinks, and the ones who weren't able to handle alcohol chose fruit juice or just clear water. On the island, there was a small bar and a kitchen out in the outside getting full blast of the sun and behind the bar/kitchen was a Japanese teenager grumbling and cleaning a dirty glass.

"YEAH!" Cheered everybody else. The bartender didn't cheer instead he flipped off everybody on the beach as everybody laughed at him.

"Aw come on my King~!" Chortled Alex as he drank the whole shit in one go. "As the King, your duty is to take care of all of your subjects, isn't it?"

"True" Grunted Sugihara Oyama with an amused smirk as he just drank water. "Please take good care of us our King"

"Was that sarcasm?" I grumbled handing Executive F the martini he asked for.

"Wow, what an intelligent King we have~!" Chortled Kyoichi as he sipped on his drink.

"Ignore them King," Said a light green haired Executive calmly sipping his sake. "Don't let them get to you"

"Easy for you to say Executive P"

Currently, I have held a party for all of the executives. Yes, you didn't misread what I just wrote, **ALL** of them. I invited all of them, even the ones who entered recently. I briefly glance at Executive S being Executive T's guide. Executive S was a great gentleman and I trusted him to show Executive T lots of stuff. Over there, I saw Alex trying to court Executive Y and I tried to stop him or at least warn him without hurting the transgender's feelings, only for Alex to disregard my warnings and continuously flirt with Executive Y. The nurses were here too, and so were the doctors and the bishops. Well… only two of them of course. The other two were doing other stuff out there and as much as I wanted to meet with them, the best I could do for now was to just keep my tabs on them.

I set this whole fabulous party for all of them and this is how they repay me? By tossing me behind the bar and enslaving me to become their bartender and chef?

...

Fuck. And their reasonings are also logical… plus I enjoy cooking…

I quietly spread whipped cream over a thin layer of baked dough in order to make a crepe and proceeded to take out the roasted duck from the oven. Daewi Han volunteered for assistance, but I denied his request. This was his day off and I was going to let him enjoy it with Executive T.

...

But right now, I'm seriously considering of dragging him back to the half-bar, half-kitchen.

I growled in annoyance and I made tuna sashimi for Nawa who happily ate them along with Midori and Kyoichi.

Then, I saw them coming towards my direction giving me a nod. I flashed a grin back at them and proceeded to make an alfredo for Executive Q. Meanwhile, Nawa chewed on something that wasn't supposed to be in his soup.

He took the paper out of his mouth wiping his tongue with water and read it not knowing what this exactly was. Then in a flash—

"Hey! Nawa what's that?"

"N-none of your business!" With a simple jutsu, Nawa burned the small scrap of paper, which had the orders for him to meet him at midnight on the island, with the coordinates of the exact location. Nobody noticed thanks to Nawa's henge.

* * *

 _(Midnight)_

* * *

"What was that paper for?!" Yelled the confused otaku as he pouted at his King. "I was enjoying my soup!"

"Nawa" I spoke with absolute sincerity. "You need to know about something"

"... Uh… about what?"

"Your contribution of saving potential billions of people"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Boss, I know I am a badass with that, but I'm not on that level yet. Are you mistaking me for somebody else?"

"I'm mistaking nobody" I cut in serious as possible. "The data you have obtained and sent was certainly something that contributed to saving mankind. What did you expect your mission was?"

"T-the needle thing? The Riser Phenex thing? It wasn't just about extracting his life force?"

"No" I revealed smirking a bit. "It may seem as if the needle I designed with Doctor M drained the devil's force life, but it was made to extract 100% of his DNA"

"So… when you say you received the data you meant… the DNA of Riser Phenex? But why?"

"Do you remember Jugok's words Nawa?" I said taking a step forward. "Do you remember why the Phenex clan was one of the elite devils among the 72 pillars of hell? Do you remember when we kept beating up Riser Phenex? Their healing factors are something that everybody drools over, even angels, even humans, even youkai, and even the Grigori. And with their powers, they are able to make [Phoenix Tears], the potion that every bloody potion maker attempted to make once in their lifetime"

"Yeah… I remember" Now Nawa seemed to be on track, knowing where this conversation was going. "And with that data…"

"We will be able to make instant healing potions. Possibly we may even upgrade them from the original version" I said relaxing a bit. "Executive J and Doctor M gave me the signal that they could now produce a bastardized version of [Phoenix Tears]. Although more tests should take place, we would now be able to completely make a full health potion"

"W-whoa…" Spoke Nawa amazed by this sudden revelation. "Wait. But why are you telling me this?"

I stared at Nawa as if he were an idiot, which in fact he kind of was.

"Are you dumb Nawa? _Nawa"_ I said emphasizing his name and lowering my tone of voice to make him realize the fucking importance of his actions. "You have contributed to help create a potion that could possibly save millions and billions of people on Earth and you ask why we're telling you this? You deserve to know the truth!"

"And… the others don't? I mean, boss this is good news right? Why not inform the others of this great incident?!"

I sighed and waved my hand dramatically. "Oh for fuck's sake. Oi dumbass, the less the people know about this, the more likely it's going to be kept as a secret"

"Why keep it a secret?"

"Do you seriously think that those devils would stay still if they knew we ripped off one of their pillar's main healing perk? Our ultimate goal is to lead humanity to safety and prosperity and to do that, we must avoid any sort of conflict if possible!"

"O-oh I see. But why did you order me to be in a henge? I don't see the reason why"

This time, I was the one to explain to him. "To get rid of the tracks Nawa"

"W-what do you mean by that?"

I sighed rubbing my face. "In order to trick everyone, you have to feed them false information from the start, so even when they do know that the information is false, they will have no idea where to start from. Some will definitely know something odd went wrong during the match and they will even be extremely suspicious the moment we start to actually produce our own [Phoenix Tears] and use them publicly. But, I want to make sure that they could never prove it"

"Uhh… boss, doesn't Executive J and this Doctor M know about my deeds of extracting DNA?"

"No. They have no clue whatsoever of who gave them the data. The needle went straight to my private storage and after the match, I just sent the data sheet to Doctor M, who later joined with Executive J to theorize whether making this new potion was possible or not. Thankfully, they say it isn't impossible and thankfully, the datasheet I gave them is completely anonymous except for the two of us"

"So… I won't be remembered for making this potion that could save millions and billions?"

"... No. No, you will not" Then I looked at Nawa apologetically. "Do you regret it?"

"What?! Me?!" Gasped Nawa aghast. Then his expression turned into something between and anger and pride. " _Never!_ Boss, I just possibly saved billions of people with that mission of yours! Although it kind of hurts knowing that I wouldn't be praised for that, it's still something that I'm damn proud of doing!"

I smiled lightly as I suddenly embraced Nawa.

"Thank you…" I whispered quietly. "Thank you, Nawa"

"Your welcome my King" Whispered Nawa back to me. "Your welcome"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... But… won't the others know about me being Executive E? I mean, I suddenly disappeared after the first meeting, I doubt nobody would figure out that I could be Executive E"

"... No need to worry about that"

"What?"

"I said there is no need to worry about that" I spoke one more time feeling disgusted at myself. "I altered all of their memories overnight"

"Y-you what?!"

"In their heads, what they remember is Executive E, being in your spot" I elaborated. "I didn't wipe out their memories, I just altered them. Now nobody would know that you were out in the conference meeting"

"Wouldn't… somebody find out though? I mean, through torture or magic or Senjutsu, one can easily look into one's memories—"

"Do you know what memories are Nawa?" I said interrupting him. "They are something that the human brain records as time progress by the second. Each frame of each second is saved into your memories, but time does not stop and it always progresses, adding more and more frames of memories into the human mind. Because of the sheer amount of memories that a person can have considering memories of second by second, the memories constantly change. So even if somebody looked into one's memories the only thing that they are going to find is the altered memories of somebody, but close the original. Get it?"

"No…" Drawled Nawa having no confidence in his voice. Of course… this is a hard concept for people to understand.

"... What fish did you have today?"

"Eh? The sashimi?"

"Yes, the sashimi. What fish was it?"

"Uhh… tuna! It was tuna!"

"..." I gave Nawa a smirk and gave him the answer. "Wrong. You, Midori, and Kyoichi ordered raw _salmon_ "

"Bullshit!" Yelled Nawa not believing me. "That's complete nonsense! I remember eating tuna! I remember—"

"I said no Nawa. You definitely had salmon, not tuna. Don't you remember what you put in your mouth?"

"Umm…"

"You're not sure are you? Fine. Then try to recall something that you've seen, something that others did instead of you. You remember the orange flesh Midori was eating right? You remember the salmon Kyoichi soaked with soy sauce right? He accidentally let go of the salmon by accident and soaked it completely with soy sauce, don't you remember?"

"... A-ah! Yeah! You're right! Jeezes, it was salmon!"

"..."

"Uhh… boss? What is it?"

"You were right. You ate tuna. I was lying to you"

"W-what?! But I remember eating—"

"You remember eating salmon? Well then, you're wrong. You ate tuna with Midori and Kyoichi"

"W-what…?"

"See Nawa? See how easy it is to manipulate one's memories? See how easily I altered them? With Doctor M's psychological subliminal technology I was able to easily alter everyone's memories except for yours.

"... yup. To be honest I kind of do know what you are talking about now. But even so, what about Oyama? He knows he wasn't—… Don't tell me you altered his memories too…"

"Nope," I said confidently. "I just knocked him out before I called you guys for a conference and kept on drugging him with machines until the match was over. He does not know a damn thing and in addition, I drugged him with sake too. And besides, he's not the one to talk as much as you do. Even if others mention that incident to him, he will discard them as crazy ramblings from a crazy person"

"... So… if one of the devils manages to capture Oyama and enter his mind…"

"The worst they're going to see is only his porn stash, and nothing more than that. With their lead yielding no results, they would have no fucking clue where to start. They can't come after me because I'm just too strong. They can't get anything from the makers of the potion for the only things they know about is an anonymous source and Executive E's _'secret'_ mission. No loose ends Nawa. All we need to do now is to shut our mouths and hope nobody gets their hands on you"

"But why me?"

"... Because you were most suited for this task. Executive F may be the greatest impersonator, but you were better at copying Executive E's fighting style. Also, your ability of handling Senjutsu is the best out of all the executives. Have some pride in that Nawa, any more questions?"

"... No my King"

I smiled fondly as I hugged him one more time as he hugged me back.

"Good night Nawa"

"Good night my King"

"Good night?" I said confused as I pulled away from Nawa. "No, no, no, Nawa, its morning time for me"

"Wh-what do you mean by that?!" Said Executive C said with confusion.

"It's morning time in Japan that's what I'm saying. It's time for me to meet with my brother"

"D-don't you need to sleep?! What we've been through was quite a large ordeal—"

"There is no rest for the King," I said smiling sadly as I opened my portal. "It's such a huge responsibility that requires some sacrifice of my life. I do sleep, but not much. I, unfortunately, don't exactly have that luxury"

Then, without waiting, I left Executive C blubbering at me about having some rest or something. I could only hope that he makes his way to his room safely.

* * *

Now… time for school. I was dressed up as I tucked the apron somewhere else with the food already served on the table. Kaa-san and tou-san had already left leaving the rest to me and I better wake up Issei and Asia in her room… Hope she didn't mind me carrying her into her original room after she passed out from that alcohol from Executive Y.

And I need to talk with my brother, more of what happened yesterday.

* * *

 **Next chapter, the answer of what Sora wished from Sirzechs will be revealed.**

 **In the meantime, bye-bye~!**


End file.
